It All Started On A Rainy Night
by Yuukiyanagi
Summary: On a rainy night Sesshoumaru opens his frontdoor to find his childhood friend Kara standing there wet and dripping. What started as a comforting moment lead from one thing to another and consequences were made that night. SessOC Modern
1. Prologue

**It All Started On A Rainy Night  
Prologue  
by Yuukiyanagi

* * *

**  
The frigid rain was falling much faster, harder now. Causing my hair to stick onto my face and back, drenching my top and jeans as I ran...ran away.

How could he?!  
How could he say _I love you, _only to stab me in the back by sleeping with another woman - in our bed?!!

I cursed his name - his being, hoping the gods would send him to hell where he would burn for his betrayal!

For the moment I was just running, having no idea where I was going. It hurt to breathe, to think. I just wanted to lie down and drown, not give a damn if anyone would care - simply wishing for the pain to be taken away.

Just the fact, he didnt follow me when I ran out, shows how much he _regrets_ it...

I suddenly stopped in my tracks, my legs ready to give in. I leaned onto a wall, panting, shaking and crying while clenching my heaving chest. After a moment of catching my breath, I straightened myself up and tilted my head back, letting the cold rain hide my tears from the world as they passed me by, minding their own business.  
_  
'What to do...' _I asked myself when a pair of eyes flashed in my mind and my own eyes shoot open.

"Of course..."

I looked around and realised I wasn't very far from his home. I just hoped he was there and without company...

I began walking again, wrapping my arms around me, trying to bring some warmth and security to the harsh reality I found myself trapped in. The looming building where his two-stored apartment was located appeared and I walked faster. The doorman recognised me, though I probably looked like shit (not mention felt like it!) and let me through, a worried look filling his old eyes.  
I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. The rain dripping from my hair and clothes had formed a pool around my feet when the _ding-_sound was heard and the elevator's steel doors opened. I entered and pressed the number to his floor. My eyes followed the light lightening up the numbers as I waited, fidgeting on my feet - if only I knew what would follow the moment I stepped out the elevator and walked up to his door...

* * *

The door-bell rang once again, lasting longer than the previous one. Sesshoumaru cursed underneath his breath and walked up to the front-door, he hoped whoever it was had a _really_ good reason for disturbing him in this late hour. He had gotten home after a long day of work and wanted nothing more than go to bed after a quick shower. 

Obviously, there was a flaw in his plans...

He made sure the towel sat secured around his waist before opening the door.  
"Kara..." He uttered softly, chocked to see his childhood friend cowering by his doorstep.  
"...hey..."  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, opening the door wider and stepped aside to let her in.

Kara looked up, her brown eyes holding his gaze for a moment before looking away. She walked pass him, entering the apartment. Sesshoumaru followed her with his eyes, knowing instantly something was wrong when she slumped heavily in the sofa and buried her face in her hands, sighing. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him then walked over to her.

"Kara...what's wrong?" He asked, patting her back slightly awkwardly. Comforting wasn't Sesshoumaru's strongest side.

Kara shook her head, not wanting to talk or think about what had just happened. For the moment she just wanted to be near him, providing her with the warmth and comfort she had sought out this rainy night. Sesshoumaru sat quietly beside her and waited when Kara after a little while sniffed and rubbed her eyes, inhaling deeply then exhaling shakily.

"Sorry..." She whispered, glancing quickly his way then looked down at her twined hands.

Silence built up and Sesshoumaru caught a tear roll down her chin before it dropped onto her lap. Sesshoumaru turned her chin towards him and wiped the trail away from her wet cheek. His golden eyes gazed down at her plump lips - so close he could feel her breath just faintly brush his skin whenever she exhaled and gradually, getting closer.

His consciousness screamed, pounded at him to stop her before she got any closer or he wouldn't be able to restrain himself.

But his consciousness became a dull reminder when their lips met...

* * *

Did I fail to mention I have desired Sesshoumaru for the longest time but always held back out of fear? 

That's why I didn't stop him when he pushed me onto my back, kissing me passionately.

Did I fail to mention I have imagined what his lips would feel against mine a million times as his hands roamed my body and I pressed against him, running my hands through his hair?

The kiss grew deeper and hotter, and soon enough my clothes were shattered onto the floor, along with my underwear and his towel. My warmth hot and dripping for him, and I only got wetter when he stroked and teased it with his fingers, his tongue flickering over a nipple.  
"Please..." I begged, rocking my hips against his fingers, sensations after sensations building onto another.

He withdrew his fingers, licking off the juices. He kneeled in front of me, grasping and lifting my leg so he could move forward and bury his member within me. I groaned and arched - my imagination had been unfair those times I fantasized about him. He was much bigger than I anticipated and filled me to an extent I thought I would cum right there.

_**Deep**_  
_**Hard**_**  
**_**Forceful**_, he plunged.

My body tingled after the love-making and at some point he carried me into the bedroom only to start all over again - not knowing the consequences our unity that rainy night would bring...

I don't know how long we went on but when we stopped, both lying in a sweaty, panting heap, I remembered forcing myself to stay awake. And when I was certain he was asleep, I pulled away, my mind memorizing the way he looked naked beside me before I left never to return.

Never to see his face again.

Well, that was the plan...only I couldn't have been more wrong...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine**

That's all - hoped you enjoyed the Prologue!  
TBC


	2. Returns

**It All Started On A Rainy Night  
****part 2  
by Yuukiyanagi**  
  
**Note:** Yea, rewrote this chapter too, lol! I have decided to make **all the characters human**. I know it's strange but I wanted to do something different. So if you feel some are OOC, it's probably because of that - and also human mistakes are inevitable...

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine. I do not own the lyrics 304 Goushitstu Hakushi No Sakura by Dir en Grey.

**

* * *

**  
Sesshoumaru dropped his pen and bent down to pick it up. He groaned when blood rushed to his skull then rushed back when he sat back up. He knew he shouldn't have gone out with the guys and participated in a Tequila drinking game. But what choice did he have when Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kouga suddenly showed up at his doorstep, only to grab him by the arms and throw him into their car?!

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair and gazed tiredly out through his office window. He didn't have many memories of last night. Just flashes, a couple of phone numbers written on napkins and a pair of thong he found his pocket.

Sesshoumaru was quite surprised he even gotten home safe and sound, alone, with his clothes and wallet on.

But today he didn't feel like working, not with the killer hangover currently hammering within his skull.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the west and found the skyscraper he was looking for easily. It was his father's, Taishou Industries. He had worked there up until five years ago when he left to build his own business, _Sayuri.d__eSign._

Turning his gaze to the north, there his opponent's skyscraper towered--

_'Itami ga hibi wo kasaneru tabi  
yase yuku minikui karada dakishimeta ne  
saigo ni natte hitotsu taisetsu na hito wo omoidashita  
ashita ni wa hai ni nari suna ni kaeru yo-'_

Sesshoumaru looked away when his cell went off and pulled it out of his pocket. He stared at the flashing name _Sara_ and furrowed.

_'Who...'_

Then he remembered. It was the newly discovered Japanese model, he had been seeing these past weeks. Or has reality would describe it, meeting up at her place to have sex then leave couple hours later.

No cuddling or talk. Simply sex.

Perhaps it was time to wrap up the relationship before she wanted something _else,_ something serious.

Sara was without any doubt a beautiful woman with a long swan-like neck, violet eyes and silky black hair cut jaggedly after a fashion show she had been in few days ago. But Sesshoumaru has been with beautiful women before and Sara, like the rest, was great in bed but even though she tried, he was not interested.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, there is a phone call for you sir," He heard his secretary Kaede say through the speakers on the office phone.

"Busy." Sesshoumaru replied, still staring at his vibrating cell.

But when Kaede went silent on the other end, Sesshoumaru sensed something was up and tucked the cell back into his pocket, still vibrating as Sara tried to reach him for the third time.

Sesshoumaru heard Kaede sigh heavily before finally breaking the suspense silence by saying. "Sesshoumaru-dono...it's your father..."

Outside the office, Kaede could clearly see how her boss' back stiffened and his eyes hardened only for a second before it was gone and his eyes gained their normally blank stare. She knew he and his father weren't close, and Sesshoumaru went out of his way to avoid him; to the point he didn't bother going to his old's man birthday party and let Kaede call the family house at the last minute to inform them he wouldn't be coming...

"Put him through." Sesshoumaru's deep voice startled her.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-dono,"

Kaede pressed the little red button and the second later Touga Taishou was put through.

"...Sesshoumaru..."  
"Sir..."

Then it went quiet, neither knowing what to say.

If they had had a normal father-son relationship, they would be asking how the other's day was, what news in business world had they heard - should they perhaps meet this weekend and catch up?

But Sesshoumaru and his father didn't have a normal relationship. Come to think about it, Sesshoumaru wouldn't even call whatever they had a relationship. It had been so for years, ever since Touga walked out on his mother and him to live with Izayoi and Inuyasha. He wouldn't mind never seeing him again, but the wishful thought got crushed when his mother died and he was forced to go and stay with his father and his new family. Sesshoumaru had loathed every single moment in that house and often locked himself in his room. Or went out, disappearing for hours until sleep called him _home_.

"What are you doing, son?"

Sesshoumaru tensed at the word "son" and knew his father wanted something from him. "I'm about to have a meeting."

"Can you postpone it?"

"I can't. I apologize, sir."

The other end went silent again. Sesshoumaru held back a sigh and waited. He wondered what his father wanted. They hadn't spoken since...since?...that invitation to his birthday party (which he didnt go to) and that was...hm...four-maybe six months ago...?

When it seemed his father didn't have anything more to say, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak when Kaede knocked then stuck her head through the door.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-dono, but Miss Higurashi and her manager have arrived."

Sesshoumaru glanced quickly her way and nodded.

"Father-"

"-I heard," Touga cut in, "Another time than Sesshoumaru. Bye."

It took few seconds before Sesshoumaru's brain registered the click. He put down the phone and leaned back in his chair, staring at the phone - now what was that all about?

"Sesshoumaru-dono?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and caught Kaede's eye. Kaede held his stare and nearly asked if everything was okay. It was rare Taishou Sr rang out of the blue, but was even more rare was the slight furrow between her boss' brows.

Sesshoumaru got up and straightened his suit, and any questions concerning the phone call remained unheard.

"Let's go."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-dono." Kaede bowed and followed after.

* * *

_"Flight to Singapore has been delayed. Please remain calm. I repeat, flight to Singapore-" _

"-Sweetheart, are you sure you are alright? I can come and get you-"

"-No, mum. It's okay, don't worry."

Kara smiled when her mother sighed over the phone. She could clearly see her furrow worriedly and tug her skirt, a nervous habit of hers.

"If you say so..." She said with a soft sigh then suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! By the way, did you meet up with the stewardess your father hired?"

Kara paused then looked over her shoulder. The pretty brunette stewardess, Minako, replied instantly with a big, bright smile and Kara nearly cringed, but managed to smile back, though a bit forced...

"Yea, mum. She is here..." Kara replied, turning away.

"Great! Okay, I'm letting you go so you can over sooner! I can't wait to see you!" Her mother giggled happily.

Kara chuckled, hearing the excited note in her mother's voice. "Oh, _really_? I was beginning to believe you rather spoke to me over the phone then seeing me personally..."

"Takara, that's nonsense! Of course I want to see you, honey! It's just-"

"-Well okay then mum, talk to you later!"

Kara cut in and quickly disconnected the call. She sighed then placed the phone back on its hook. As she bent down to pick up a duffle bag guilt knotted in her stomach but Kara knew she did the right thing. If she had let her mother finish her sentence, she would've spent another fifteen minutes talking on the phone.

Kara pulled the strap over her shoulder and slung the bag onto her back. She then turned around and walked back to Minako, who was waiting patiently by her luggage.

"Alright, let's go."

"Hai. If you follow me, Nakano-sama."

Minako started walking away while pushing the luggage cart and Kara followed quietly behind. Like most big airports, Tokyo International Airport was busy and filled with people rushing in and out of shops and restaurants. Families with babies, toddlers and older children passed her, heading to their designated gates. Business men and women, airport employees, backpackers were just few of the many other peoples Kara saw.  
After few twists and turns Minako and Kara neared the exit where a taxi was waiting. The taxi driver, Taichi, met them halfway and took Kara's duffle bag and suitcases. She thanked him then reached for the passenger door when Minako opened it.

"Oh, thank you."

Minako smiled then bowed. "Your welcome, Nakano-sama," She replied as Kara got in, "And also, welcome to Japan!"

She closed the door and the driver's door opened the second later. Taichi got in and started up the car. Minako stepped back and waved when they drove off. Kara turned in her site and waved back, then turned away when Minako headed back into the airport.

After been stuck in an airplane for hours, she had** finally** landed! Kara leaned her head back and sighed heavily. She was exhausted, hungry - and smelled, she noted, wrinkling her nose.

"We're here." Taichi announced all too soon and stopped the car.

Kara fluttered her eyes and sat up. She looked out the window and smiled when she saw the two-stored house. She rubbed her face and got out. Taichi had already placed most of her luggage on the pavement.

"I can help you carry them, if you want..."

"No, it's okay." Kara reassured with a smile and paid him.

Taichi thanked her then got into his car, driving off to whatever destination. Kara sighed then started walking up the stairs to the front-door and pressed the button. A buzzing sound echoed from the other side of the door and she shifted restlessly to keep herself warm while she waited for someone to come and open the door.

_'Gahh! He is taking forever!'_ Kara thought sourly when the front-door opened and a young man seeming be in his mid-twenties stepped out. He leaned onto the doorframe, folding him arms across his chest and brushed back his black bangs from his azure eyes with a hand and grinned widely.

"Well, will you look at that..."

"Kouga!"

Kouga chuckled when Kara jumped into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, so he wouldn't disturb the child sleeping in her arms. He pulled away and gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come in, come in," He said, stepping aside so she could enter, "Man, I'm so glad you made it."

"You better be! It took nearly forever to get here." Kara chuckled, scrapping snow off her boots on a rug.

"I know! I remembered when I came to see you," Kouga groaned at the memory whilst stepping out to get the luggage.

Kara smiled and took off her boots. Kouga returned shuddering, scowling and muttering curses. "Damn! It's cold!"

"Hehe, well, you wanted a winter wedding."

Kouga snorted and sent Kara a tedious look before heading back out to get the last bag. "Hell no. Ayame wanted one. Something about everything looking _soo_ magical covered in snow."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah. I just want it over and done with, you know. People aren't kidding when they say brides turn into monsters. It's been hell, Kara!"

"_Ooh_, the bridezilla-mode."

"_Ooh_, my ass! I nearly got killed because I didn't care which flowers we would have on the reception."

Kouga rolled his eyes, shaking his head and started up the stairs where the guestroom was located carrying two suitcases and the duffle bag. Kara laughed. She remembered when Ayame had called her that day, complaining over how insensitive Kouga was. That he didn't care about her or her dream wedding.

_"He just growled_ _like an animal and yelled; just choose the damn flowers, woman! Does it look like I care?! Who the HELL does he think he is?! I'm telling you, Kara, someone is going to lose their balls - and it ain't me!"_

"Really Kouga, you should be more careful. Especially now, with the wedding is just around the corner."

"Yea, I know," He sighed then looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows, "So do you pity me enough to offer some comfort..."

"Kouga?! Kami, you are a married man!"

"No, _soon-to-be_ married man. Until then..."

"And to this day, I'm still wondering why Ayame agreed to marry you..."

"Ah and _that_ shows how _good_ I am." He laughed and opened the door to the guestroom.

He set the bags next a wardrobe and stretched his arms above his head, grinning widely when Kara shook her head at him and walked pass him. She stopped by the bed and pulled back the covers. Shifting her arms, she carefully laid down the sleeping child. The little girl groaned and clung to her jacket.

"...mum?"

"It's alright, honey. Go back to sleep. I'm just going to remove some of your clothes so it wont get too warm while you're sleeping."

Kara smiled when her baby opened her eyes and blinked at her sleepy. Carefully, Kara removed the mittens, jacket and shoes. When she went to pull off the scarf and sweater, her daughter whined, annoyed that her sleep was being disturbed. Kara just chuckled and shook her head when Yuki fell back on the pillows and rolled onto her side after she was done and fell soon back asleep again. Kara stood up and pulled up the covers then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, let's get you something to eat. Knowing you, you probably hungry."

"Yea." Kara answered Kouga and gave her baby one last look before leaving the room with him.

* * *

Translation on the Lyric-part

"I finally remember the most important person  
tomorrow I will become ash and I will return to sand  
the cherry tree I see from my window  
I want to sleep under this cherry tree."

**Thank** to _CariMilRod, Hikaru Rouge, .._ and _LyricalRiRi_ for reviewing!

That's all. Later!


	3. Always On My Mind

**It All Started On A Rainy Night  
part 3  
by Yuukiyanagi**

Hey folks! First thing first - a shout-out to _Hikari Rouge_ and _LyricalRiRi_! Your words meant a lot! This chapter starts with a flashback but instead of making the whole text in_ italics_, only the dialogue are. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

* * *

_"Ahh, stop it! I don't want you to take anymore pictures! Seriously Inuyasha, put that thing away!" _

_"Aww, come on! Don't you know how hot you look in that tank-top and hipster-"_

_"-Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha grinned and snapped the picture, despite Kara's protests. She cried out, momentarily stunned by the bright flash. She attacked blindly and tried wrestle for the digital camera she bought him on his birthday (a gift she was regretting at the moment.). Inuyasha easily pushed her off and took another picture. Her teeth were bared in a growl, eyes narrowed sharply and her hair stood on all ends.

Inuyasha snickered. Yea, she was going to kill him if she ever saw this picture.

_"Inuyasha!"_ Kara groaned in defeat and covered her face with her hands.

_"Just one more picture."_

_"No."_

_"Aww, come on Kara,"_ He paused for her reply, but was met with silence, _"Okay...will you take a picture if I'm on it?"_

Kara pulled her hands from her face and looked up. Inuyasha was lying stretched out on the bed giving her the puppy look - the one she could never resist. After few moments she broke the stare, sighing.

_"Tsk! Like I have a choice..."_ She muttered.

Inuyasha bit his lip to stop himself from grinning widely and tugged her hand. Kara grumbled and let Inuyasha pull her down beside him. He moved closer and brushed his thumb across the wrinkle between her eyebrows. He always did that when she frowned, like with the act he would erase her dislike.

And it did.

Kara ducked her head, blushing and threw her leg over his, snuggling closer.

_"Bastard."_

Inuyasha flashed her a grin and held the camera above them, angling it slightly to the side.

_"Ready?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Okay, on three. One, two, three-"_

He pressed down the button, the flash blinding his eyes but he could fell how his face grew hot when her lips pressed against his cheek. His heart fluttered his chest and Inuyasha sighed with a smile.

_"I love you, Kara."_

_"And I love you, Inuyasha."

* * *

_  
Inuyasha stared at the picture he took seven years ago. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl lying next to him. Her lips were curved into a smile while she kissed him. The twinkle in her eye gave the impression she knew he was going to blush, which he did.

Inuyasha stared at himself and snorted. He looked like an idiot. Cheeks flushed red. Eyes squeezed so tightly that it looked like he was grimacing, rather than smiling.

They were eighteen at the time and just moved in together. Back then Inuyasha was insanely in love with Kara. He was sure she was going to be the woman he would marry, have kids then finally grow old with.

Amazing how things fucked up.

Inuyasha sighed and cupped his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha sat up with a start, "You're back?!"

"Yea, I got off work early."

"Oh..." Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome raised her eyebrows then moved her eyes to the things he had spread out on the bed. Inuyasha followed her eyes and nearly yelped. He quickly got on his feet and gathered the letters, birthday cards, pictures, poems and other memories and placed them in a wooden box. He closed the lid, clicking on the lock and got off the bed.

"_So_, how was your day?"

"Inuyasha...what's in the box?"

"Nothing." He tried answering calmly and nervously licked his lips.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome watching him as he walked over to the closet and opened it. He placed the box on the top shelf and stepped back. He would leave it there only temporarily then put it back in its hiding place. He knew if he left it there, Kagome's curiosity would get the best of her and she would try opening the box - and he couldn't let that happen!

He turned back around and plastered an _easy_ grin on his face. But noticing how Kagome narrowed her eyes and titled her hip to the side, folding her arms across her chest, he knew wasn't getting away with anything.

Inuyasha glanced quickly away and rubbed his neck. "Kagome, have you heard?"

"Heard what, _Inuyasha_..." She drawled his name.

"Kara's back."

He heard Kagome's sharp intake and looked up to see her jaw drop. She stared at him wide-eyed. Shock written all over her face.

"W-what?!"

"Father told me. She landed this evening."

Kagome chewed her bottom-lip and ran hand through her dark hair. "Eh, is it for the wedding?"

"Yea."

"I guess...I guess that was expected. I mean, Kara and Ayame are best friends, _so_..."

"Hm..."

Silence built up, the couple lost in their own thoughts when Kagome broke it. "Does she know I'm one of the bridesmaids?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged.

"W-what do you think she will she do when she sees us..."

"Knowing Kara, she will probably attack us on site and claw our eyes out," Inuyasha chuckled humourlessly and raked a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began saying, not sure what to say when she saw the grim look on his face.

"Whatever she does, we deserve it."

* * *

Later the same night, Sesshoumaru stepped into his bedroom running a towel through his long hair. He walked over to a dressing table and picked a brush. Both the dressing table and brush used to be his mother's. He had inherited all her things after her death, including the house he grew up in but Sesshoumaru sold it.

Not wanting to stay in a house filled with few good memories and many bad ones.

The time was currently little pass two a.m. and he was completely alone. Unlike his father, Sesshoumaru didn't have any servants and instead hired a maid, who came and cleaned his house four times a week. Sesshoumaru didn't really need her since he rarely was home and often spent nights at his office working or his nights at one of his lady friends since he never took them home.

To Sesshoumaru that would only complications things.

Bringing a woman home would mean something. Something he **didn't mean** seeing as women had the tendency to read into to things little _too_ much. The woman would probably start thinking he was trying to tell her in a discreet way that he was letting her in and showing her a side nobody had ever seen before - as a result complicating things!

Sesshoumaru ran the sliver brush through his hair, thinking over today's events. He almost scored a major deal signing Kikyou Higurashi to his fashion house. She had been a huge star few years back, being the very definition of 'G_othic Lolita_' when she was caught sniffing white powder up her nose and dropped out of the spotlight.

But since then she cleaned herself up and was eager to get back to work.

Sesshoumaru still needed to go through some papers before he made the contract finally. After all, she used to belong to his rival's house and he didn't want to end up getting sued because of mishandled paperwork.

But Higurashi wasn't thing on his mind when he tossed the towel onto the floor and crawled into his bed, naked.

_"Sesshoumaru, I have you told Kara is coming back?"_

_"For wedding?"_

_"Yea. She is going to be one of Ayame's bridesmaids."_

_"Hm."_

_"Did you know?"_

_"No. We haven't spoken since June."_

_"Oh..."_

Sesshoumaru looked up from the paper he was about to sign. Kouga was sitting across from him in a chair. He was going through the week's time schedule, but by the way he kept tapping the pen on the board, furrowing, Sesshoumaru knew Kouga's mind was elsewhere. He sensed there was something he wanted to say, but had decided against it and kept quiet instead. Being the person Sesshoumaru was, he didn't pry and figured if it was something important, Kouga would tell him later.

Kara...

It had nearly been five years since Sesshoumaru last saw her. She never came home for the holidays and even if she had, Sesshoumaru doubted he would have dragged himself to the manor to celebrate with the family.

They hadn't spoken in months. The last being on her birthday when he called to congratulate, but the phone call had been cut short because she had leave and meet up with her friends.

They would send the occasional mail, checking up to hear how the other was doing - nothing more.

Never once had they brought up the night they had had sex. She never mentioned. He never mentioned.

But that didn't mean he never thought of it.

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He wondered how things were going to be between them when they finally met. Would it be awkward? Or would she act like nothing ever happened and brush the night off like nothing...

If she did, then Sesshoumaru was going to the same.

Ironic, how things seemed so simple when Sesshoumaru fell asleep to that thought, not knowing what Fate had in store for him.

* * *

Done! I changed this chapter many, many times. Feeling I was giving away maybe too much - if you havent figure what yet, you will soon...

Until then, **Happy Holidays and A New Year!! **


	4. Long Time No See

**It All Started On A Rainy Night****  
part 4  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

* * *

When Kara woke up that Thursday morning, she had no idea how drastic her life was going to change.

The day was already planned out. She and Yuki were going to meet Ayame at Jakotsu's bridal shop_, J' X-quisite_, for their first fitting around noon, then tag along Ayame on her many errands for the rest of the day. Or until Yuki's patience ran out.

Simple enough, right?

Not in this world.

It all started with a little man Kara failed to notice following her and Yuki through Takashimaya Times Square, one of Tokyo's largest indoor shopping malls where Jakotsu's store was located on the eighth floor. The whole place was buzzing with people. Christmas decorations had already been brought out of the storeroom, despite it was November. Kara led Yuki to an elevator, passing people carrying wrapped Christmas presents. They entered the elevator along with a family of four, a man with his wife and two sons.

"Look, mummy! It's so pretty!" Yuki exclaimed, pressing her face onto the glass.

"Amazing, uh?"

Yuki looked over her shoulder and nodded eagerly. Kara smiled and took Yuki's hand when they reached their floor. Looking around, Kara remembered the first time Izayoi had taken her there. It had been during the summer but the place was just as packed and overwhelming. They spent the whole day shopping and came home with aching feet, dragging tones of shopping bags.

The look on Touga Taishou's face when he saw the pile of shopping bags was priceless!

Kara checked her watch and cursed. _Shit!_ She was in for an earful when Ayame realised they were late.

Kara sighed and quickened her steps. Her mind was so wrapped up as she braced herself for the raging bride that she didn't notice the little man with glasses snap pictures of her and Yuki.

Kara and Yuki finally arrived at the bridal shop and walked through the glass-made doors, getting instantly hit by the air conditioner.

"Hello and welcome to _J' X-quisite_. How can I help you?"

"We're for a fitting. Ayame Adachi's bridal party."

"Ah, yes! Miss Adachi is already here and waiting for you. If you follow me, please."

Kara nodded and followed the very pretty male clerk. _J' X-quisite_ was owned by Bankotsu's cousin and Kouga's childhood friend, Jakotsu Ishiyama. The dresses Ayame, the bridesmaids and Yuki were going to wear were all designed by him.

"Suck it in!"

"I'm doing that!"

"No, you aren't. There are still _things_ bulging out!"

"Fuck you, Jakotsu! Do you know how hard-"

"-Really, Ayame. With all the sex you have been getting lately, shouldn't you be loosing a pound or two?"

"_Really_ Jakotsu, this heel is inches from-"

"-Ayame! Jakotsu! Hey, guys! We're here!" Kara cut in, sensing a (cat) fight about to happen.

Ayame's and Jakotsu's eyes flew her way, one happy to see her while the other didn't look so..._hm_...

"Kara, darling. You're here!"

"You're late!" Ayame snapped, her leaf-green eyes flashing.

Kara sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Sorry. I lost track of time-"

"-Lost track of time?! I told you to be here-"

"-Is Aunty Aya mad, mummy?" Yuki asked quietly, her big doe-like eyes flickering between the red-cheeked red-haired woman and Kara.

Kara shrugged and looked towards Ayame. Amusement filled Kara's eyes when Ayame sent her a narrowed look before doing a three-hundred-sixty, going from shooting (deadly) daggers to a soft tender look in her eyes when she turned to Yuki.

"Of course not, sweetie! Did you have a nice day?"

Yuki nodded, a wide bright smile spreading onto her face.

"Kami, is this our flower girl?!" Jakotsu exclaimed giddily and squealed when Yuki peered at him shyly and hid behind Kara, "She's perfect! Absolutely perfect, Kara! Can I have her?"

"No," Kara chuckled at Jakotsu's pout, "Yuki honey, say hello to Jakotsu. He is the one I was telling you about."

"Really?" Yuki's face lit up and Jakotsu gave off another loud squeal, "Is he gonna make me a princess?"

"Hai! You are going to be the absolute princess when I'm done! Unlike a certain cow..."

"Teme, I'm standing right here..."

"_Oookayyy_. Yuki, why don't you follow Jakotsu and try out the dresses?" Kara smiled nervously and pushed Yuki into Jakotsu's way.

Yuki glanced at her before taking Jakotsu's hand and followed him into the dressing rooms.

"_Soo _how have you been, Ayame?"

"Don't give me that, Kara! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?! You were supposed to be here one-thirty?!"

"In other words, two minutes ago..."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Geez _Aunty Aya_, chill. What was I suppose to do?" Kara blinked innocently and sat down in a sofa, "Yuki wanted to check out a toy store so I let her. Was I supposed to say no?"

Ayame snorted. "Liar. It was probably the other way around. There wasn't some cute guy working at the time, ne?"

"...And here I thought Kouga had loosened you up. Especially after last night..."

Kara grinned darkly when Ayame's face and neck turned red.

"Kami! Did you hear us?!" Ayame cried and covered her face, "I'm so sorry Kara. We have been stressing a lot lately. You know, with the wedding and all? And Kouga just kept going on _and on_ how I didn't-"

"-Tell me about."

"He came onto to you?"

"The second I arrived."

A sudden silence fell over the room. The women stared hard and long into each other's eyes.

Tension rose until the corner of their mouths began twitching and the second later, Kara and Ayame burst into laughter.

Completely unaware of the little man standing right outside the store...

* * *

"Bye," An airy kiss on the right cheek, "Talk to you soon, okay?" Another kiss on the left cheek.

Jakotsu pulled away from Ayame and nodded. "Okay...but I want _all of you_ here on Saturday so I can see the whole show."

Ayame nodded and stepped back. Kara didn't pay attention to the two. _No_, her attention was focused on a man standing few meters away from them. She could have sworn she had seen him somewhere else before but couldn't remember where...

And there was something..._familiar _with the way he was acting, the whole '_balancing on his feet and looking their way occasionally_'.

"Ayame," Kara spoke up, getting a bad feeling, "We should get going..."

"Yea, you're right," Ayame glanced at her then turned back to Jakotsu, "Okay, J! Later!"

"Later! Bye Kara! Bye Yuki-hime, see you on Monday!" Yuki smiled and waved goodbye when they walked away.

Kara tugged Yuki's hand to hurry her steps just as they were passing the strange man. Kara swallowed, getting a weird tightening feeling in her stomach the closer they got and kept her eyes on the floor when they passed, shoulder to shoulder.

"Hurry mummy!" Yuki startled her and the trio got into an empty elevator.

As they rode downwards, Kara looked back up to where the man had been standing, only to discover he was gone.

"_Man_, I'm hungry," Ayame groaned and placed a hand on her stomach when they stepped out of the elevator.

"Do you have to eat now? Can't we do that later when we're done with everything?"

"Aww but I'm_ staarviiing_," Ayame whined, "Come on, Kara. It has been hours since you guys last ate so you have to be hungry too. Right, Yuki?"

Kara sighed and forced herself to relax. She just wanted to get out of the mall. She didn't know why but she kept getting this feeling like something bad was about to happen.

Ayame stopped in her tracks when she noticed the furrow on Kara's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just..." Kara sighed and looked into Ayame's eyes, "Look. There was this weird guy by Jakotsu's store. He kept looking at us and _Yuki?!_" Kara exclaimed suddenly when Yuki pulled off her knitted hat and her sliver curls tumbled around her face.

"What did I tell about taking off your hat?!"

"But mummy, it was itching!"

"I know baby. But if-"

"-Kara, calm down. Its okay, nobody is going to recognize you."

"Miss Adaichi soon to be Mrs Ookami...and Miss Taishou, I presume?"

Both Ayame's and Kara's heads whipped around and there stood the man from before, sneering. Before Kara had the chance to blink, he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture.

"Shit!"

A reporter!

There was no time to think and Kara quickly scooped Yuki into her arms and bolted off.

"No! Wait, Miss Taishou! I have some questions! When did you return? Why have you returned? Is it from the wedding? Who is the child? Is it your ex's, Inuyasha Taishou? Did you know he is engaged to..."

The rest of the reporter's words drowned in the buzzing mass and Kara couldn't hear him anymore. She pushed and shoved her way through, zigzagging pass the crowd, crashing and hurting people on her way but she didn't have the time to stop and apologize.

_Fuck!_ Kara felt like smacking herself. She should've known by the sneaky way he was acting that he was a reporter! Clearly the years living as a regular person in Europe have dull her detecting skills!

Before she would've sniffed that reporter miles away! Especially with his poor observing skills!

"Mummy?!"

"Shh Yuki! Not now, baby! Just keep your head down, okay?" Kara shushed Yuki and held onto her tighter.

She knew Yuki was confused and scared, being suddenly picked into her mother's arms then rushed off.

Kara noticed Ayame wasn't running beside her and guessed she probably stayed behind to stop the reporter and take his film.

The picture of Yuki couldn't end up on the front page before she told him!

She didn't want him finding out about their daughter through some tacky magazine!

Kara could only hope Ayame manages somehow to get her hands on the film and destroys it!

Kara could see the exit nearing up ahead and dared to look over her shoulder. The reporter was chasing her, his dark eyes fixed on her. But instead of snapping picture, he was talking into a cell.

'_Shit! Backup!'_

Kara shifted Yuki in her arms and ran outside and not surprisingly more reporters had joined the race and were running up the wide stairs, pushing and shoving people aside while shouting for her.

'_Great...' _

Kara did a sharp right and ran as fast she could, carefully balancing Yuki in her arms. She looked desperately around for a means to escape when she saw a man step out of a taxi.

"Thank you, have a good day." He thanked the driver, about to shut the door.

"No, don't! Don't shut that door!"

"Nani?" He looked up, furrowing and saw Kara head towards him at full-speed.

He backed into the car, mouth wide-open. Behind her, a swarm of reporters were shouting and snapping frantically pictures of her while pushing their way through the crowd.

Kara nearly fell by the last step but the man by the taxi was quick to react and rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her into the taxi.

Kara wanted to thank him but was so out breath and could only nod her thanks. He understood and gave her a nod before shutting the door.

"Drive!" She croaked and the taxi driver nodded before tearing away from the sidewalk, wheels shrieking, into the traffic.

Kara leaned her head back, panting. But she couldn't relax just yet. She sat up and looked behind her. Cars were already pulling up by the sidewalk she had left seconds ago and reporters were jumping into their vehicles, going after them.

"Fuck!"

"Where to, Miss?"

Kara looked away and met the taxi driver's eyes on the review mirror. She looked quickly away and raked a hand through her hair. She couldn't go to Kouga's because that would be inviting the reporters in and they would probably start camping right outside the door. Not only harassing her but also causing problems for Ayame and Kouga.

Her mother and father were out of the question. Kara didn't feel like showing up at their doorstep carrying a child and a horde of nosey reporters with her.

"Do you know where _Sayuri.d__eSign._ main office is?"

"Yes."

"Take us there."

The diver nodded and went quiet. Kara sighed and rubbed Yuki's back. She had been awfully quiet throughout the chase and kept her face buried in her neck. Kara didn't know if the warm liquid she felt running down her skin were her baby's tears or sweat.

Probably both.

"Yuki, baby. Are you alright?"

Yuki said nothing and just dug her small hands into her shoulders. Kara buried her face in Yuki's hair and kissed it. It was then Kara realised she must have dropped Yuki's hat when she ran. She breathed in the shampoo she used on her this morning and sighed. Yuki's hair was long, curly and soft...just like her father. Kara remembered when Yuki was born, she had had the cutest patch of sliver hair on top of her head. The doctors feared there was something seriously wrong with her until Kara informed them the men on Yuki's father's side carried the same trait.

"We will be arriving in few seconds." The driver suddenly spoke up.

Kara jerked her head up and looked out the window. She nodded, thankful for the little warning.

"Yuki, honey? I need you to wrap your legs around my waist when we get out and hold on tightly. Can you do that for me?"

Yuki gave her a meek nod. Kara glanced at the taximeter and pulled out money from her back pocket, more than necessary, but she didn't care and focused on the task ahead.

She just needed to get inside, find Kouga, or call him up, and then they would come with a plan what to do next.

The taxi pulled up at the 's main building. Kara was out before the driver had turned around and tossed the money on her site. Just as she stepped onto the stairs leading up to the building, she heard multiple doors shut behind her and knew, without looking, that the reporters had arrived.

"Hold on, baby. Just a few more meters." Kara cooed into Yuki's ear and stepped into the rotating door.

Luckily for her, a group people were leaving just as the reporters were about to enter and they clashed into each others. Kara could hear their yelling and cursing behind her as she ran towards the elevators.

The security guard sitting by the entrance heard the commotion and looked up, seeing a pile of tangled legs and arms, and a running Kara.

"Hey, you?! Stop, right there!"

Kara didn't stop and jumped into a closing elevator. The doors automatically opened again, sensing they were about to squeeze a person. Kara panicked and backed into the elevator's wall, the red-faced shouting security guard and reporters charging her way.

She sank to the floor as her impending end drew nearer.

The doors closed just in nick of time and bodies crashed into the steel doors. Kara jumped at the thudding sounds and realised then she had shut her eyes without knowing.

"...m-mu..." Yuki sniffed and burst into loud cries.

"Oh Yuki," Kara sobbed and wrapped her arms tightly around her crying baby.

Her heart broke listening to Yuki's wails. She cooed, rocked, rubbed her back and kissed her hair, comforted Yuki the best way she could. She knew how scared and confused, Yuki must be feeling.

Kara sniffed and shifted to grab her cell. She saw she had missed phone calls from Ayame and Kouga. She got up, nearly stumbling over. Her legs felt wobbly and her head hurt. The boost of energy she got from adrenaline was leaving her system and it left her body feeling tired and heavy.

Kara sighed and pressed Kouga's number just as the elevator stopped and doors opened. She looked up and their eyes clashed. Kara stiffened, a sudden swarm of butterflies invading her stomach.

"Kara...what are you doing here?"

Kara felt every cell in her body respond to his smooth voice. She blinked away the tears and smiled softly.

"Hello stranger...long time no see."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I wanted to update much earlier but people kept coming and I never got the time _'sighs'._ I hope you guys had a great X-mas and New Year's Eve!

**Shout-outs** to _Hikari Rouge_ and _LyricalRiRi _for reviews! And stay to tune for **ch 5 'Who's The Baby's Daddy?' **


	5. Who’s The Baby’s Daddy?

**It All Started On A Rainy Night  
part 5  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine. I dont own the name **_Yami no Matsuei._** It's really name of a manga but I liked the meaning of it and named a clothing line after it (more about it later.). The chapter starts with a flashback. So R&R if you like, other than that - enjoy!

* * *

**Past**

Something woke Sesshoumaru that night.

He laid in his bed, his eyes closed while he listened to the rain tap the windowpane. With a head foggy with sleepiness, he yawned and rolled onto his side. He stretched out his arm to pull Kara closer when he felt nothing.

He paused and then felt around again.

But nothing.

Blinking tiredly, Sesshoumaru sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He stared down where Kara was supposed to lay naked and more than less passed out(...).

But the covers had been pulled back and flatted out, leaving no traces that somebody had actually slept there.

Sesshoumaru furrowed and looked around. He threw off the covers and left his bedroom, careless to his own nudity. He headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find Kara there, but when Sesshoumaru got there, he found it empty. He turned around and headed towards the living room.

The scattered clothes were gone. The towel he had worn earlier was neatly folded and placed on the coffee table, and on top of it was a note with his name written on it.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the table and picked it up.

His fingers strangely numb as he held the piece of paper and read,

'_Had to go. Sorry. Take Care. _

_Talk to you later_

_/ Kara'_

Sesshoumaru glared at the words. His whole body turned stiff and cold as his golden eyes read the same line over and over again.

He let the note fall from his hand when he left the living room.

He re-entered his bedroom. The air was stuffy and thick with his and Kara's musky smell and sweat. He walked over to a window and opened it wide. The rain was still beating down and soon filled the room with its humid scent.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his bed and pulled off the damp sheets and pillowcases before dumping them on the floor. He left to get new sheets and pillowcases, and re-dressed the bed. When he was done, he picked up his smartphone and messaged Kaede, saying he wouldn't be coming in for work but work from home. After the message was sent, Sesshoumaru fell back on his bed and sighed. His nose twitched when he caught his own smell and he turned over to his side, burying his face in the sheets. He didn't feel like getting up to take another shower and would just have to bare with it.

One second. Five seconds. Ten seconds later, Sesshoumaru's mind was still restless. He tried forcing himself not to think but his mind was working up a maelstrom of its own.

Ten minutes. Thirty minutes. Forty-five minutes later, Sesshoumaru was wide awake staring at the ceiling, and he knew, there and then, that he was in fore a long night...

* * *

**Present**

And here she was.

Four years later seated across from him in a red-striped pullover and tight dark jeans. Kara's black hair was loose and framed her brown-skinned face. The bangs swept to the left and concealed her left chocolate brown eye.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glided over to the person sitting next to her. Gold clashed with amber. This wasn't the first time Sesshoumaru caught the little girl staring at him. It was clear she had never met someone with his hair colour and couldn't stop herself from staring, even though Kara had told her not to.

She was a beautiful child, this Yukiyuri. Long eyelashes surrounded big doe-like eyes. Her skin had a cafe au lait hue to it, much like his father and Inuyasha. A button nose, chubby cheeks and dark sliver hair tumbled around her face.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you like this, Sesshoumaru,"

"Mondai nai," Sesshoumaru answered coolly and returned his gaze back to Kara, "I take it you're staying with Kouga and Ayame,"

"Yeah. Staying at a hotel would have been too expensive. And mum and dad," She paused and glanced at Yuki, "Well...things would have turned complicated." Kara said, trying to laugh off her words, but the both adults felt the sudden awkwardness that settled between them.

"What are we doing to do? We can't stay here forever,"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer when the phone rang. He excused himself and got off the sofa. He walked over to his desk and rounded it before pressing a blinking button.

"Sesshoumaru Taishou speaking, who-"

"-Sesshoumaru?!" Came Kouga's urgent respond out of the speakers, "Kami man, what took you so long to answer?! It doesn't matter, I gotta go! Ayame just called, all crying and shit. Saying Kara and Yuki have gone missing! Some shitty reporters chased them away!"

"Kouga-"

"-I can't fucking believe this shit! Who the hell chases a young woman carrying a child?! Paparazzi or not! They should show some **damn** respect!"

"Kouga. Kara is-"

"-I'm telling you Sesshou, once I get my hands on those motha-"

"-Uncle Ko-ko!" Yuki exclaimed and jumped off the couch. She ran to Sesshoumaru's desk and tried to reach for the phone but couldn't. Sesshoumaru, without thinking, picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Cub? Is that you?!"

"Yes uncle Ko-ko! Where are you? I miss you! I'm scared!"

"Thank Kami," Kogua sighed in relief, "I was so worried. I thought...is your mummy there?"

"Yes Kouga," Kara answered him and gathered around Sesshoumaru's desk as well, "And thanks for sharing your colourful vocabulary with us,"

Kouga chuckled on the phone. Kara imagined he was rubbing his neck while smiling in an embarrassed matter.

"Eh, I didn't know you were there, _soo_..." He trailed off, "But fuck that, what happened?"

"Somehow the reporters found out I was back and were waiting for us when we left the bridal shop,"

"Jakotsu's?"

"Yea," Kara snorted and shook her head, "You would think after years in the public eye I would be prepared! But _nooo_. I practically invited them to take the shoot,"

"So they saw Yuki?"

"Yea..."

Silence built up as the adults pondered the effect Yuki's picture would have once it was published. Because there was no doubt by this time tomorrow everyone would know Takara Taishou had a daughter while she was aboard.

"Hmm it was expected," Kouga thought out loud, "And we will have to deal it. Okay! Give me a minute and then I'll come and get you."

"No, Kouga."

"Aww, come on Sesshoumaru!"

"No, Kouga. We have to finish examining the designs-"

"-To hell with the designs, Sesshoumaru! I'm coming up this very moment!"

"Kouga, nothing can be resolved here. I will have Jaken drive Kara and Yuki to my house and there we will discuss this matter further."

"But?!-"

"-He's right, Kouga," Kara cut in, "We're fine and we can talk more later..."

She said the last words, sending Sesshoumaru a look. Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes before giving her a curt nod.

This was neither the time nor place to talk about...Yuki...

Kouga grumbled few curses before sighing in defeat. "Tsk! Have it your way!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru smirked and walked away from the desk to call his caretaker, Jaken.

"Hey cub? Can you hear me?"

"Yes?" Yuki answered quietly and leaned over the office phone. Kara moved quickly around the desk before Yuki fell over the phone and placed her hands on Yuki's waist, steadying her.

"Okay cub, I need you to be a big girl and listen to your mum. Can you do that for me?"

Yuki nodded then remembered Kouga couldn't see her and gave him a quiet yes.

"Good. And I promise, if you behave, I will give you _all_ the ice cream you can eat!"

"Kouga!"

"Yea!" Yuki exclaimed happily and giggled, jumping and clapping excitingly. Her sombrely mood instantly lifted by Kouga's promise, "I promise to be good!"

Kara groaned and nearly smacked her forehead. Did Kouga have _any_ idea just what he promised?! If he gave Yuki _allll the ice cream she could eat_, she would be up the whole night high on sugar, only to be left cranky the morning after.

'_Great. Just great.'_

"Okay, goodbye cub. I love you."

"Luv you, uncle Ko-ko."

Kouga hung up after that. Sesshoumaru walked back to Kara and Yuki informing them Jaken would be picking them up in few minuets and they should get ready. Kara nodded and lifted Yuki off the desk. After she help Yuki put on her jacket then her own, Sesshoumaru escorted them to the parking area and saw them off.

As he stood there, watching the headlights disappear in the distance, something told him he was in fore a very interesting evening when he got home.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"Talk to me,"

"You're mad?"

"No,"

"Then, what?!" Kouga cried, "What's up with that PMS face?"

"Who is the father?"

"Inu-koro, of course!" Kouga retorted with a disgusted snort and gripped the steering wheel harder, "Who else? I mean Yuki has all the Taishou traits. You saw her."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and continued staring out the window. So Kara hadn't told Kouga they had slept with each other. That he could be Yuki's father.

_Great. Just great..._

How old could Yuki be? Four, maybe five?

The thought caused something to tighten in his gut.

"How old is Yuki?"

"Hm...four? Yea. She turned four this spring, march eighth to be exact."

Sesshoumaru's gut constricted even more.

Kouga turned right and drove up to tall black gates. On the other side laid Sesshoumaru's home. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in the code. Few seconds later the gates opened and Kouga drove up the curved driveway.

"How long have you known?"

"She called when she was four-months pregnant. I didn't see Yuki until she was one, maybe two months old. We're busy launching _Yami no Matsuei_ collection, _soo_...And yea. I'm Yuki's godfather, by the way."

Sesshoumaru paused in his steps and sent Kouga a look. Kouga grinned widely, proud practically glowing in his dark blue eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned the key. When he stepped into his house it felt like a different place. The normally big, empty, dark and quiet mansion was lit and noisy. The teve was on the living room and someone was cooking the kitchen, the spices drifting around the house.

"I'm guessing Yuki is the one watching cartoon in the living room so the kitchen is yours." Kouga winked and walked away before Sesshoumaru could answered.

Sesshoumaru watched him go then went the opposite direction. He stepped into the kitchen and found Kara by the stove, stirring a dish. Whatever she was cooking smelled delicious and caused Sesshoumaru's stomach to growl, alerting his presence. Kara jumped startled and spun around, a hand pressed to her chest.

"Shit Sesshoumaru! You scared me!"

"Didn't mean to," Sesshoumaru smirked and took a seat by the island table.

She stared him and he stared her. Both knew what was about to happen. Both knew what question was going to be asked. The anticipated tension so charged that they could taste it - feel it. Kara was the first to break the stare and looked away. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. Sesshoumaru watched her take out an onion and then closed the fridge. She walked back to the stove and placed the onion on a chopping board.

"You moved,"

"Hmm, the penthouse got too expensive."

Which was a lie.

Sesshoumaru could have afforded the rent with his salary. Even with the money he inherited from his mother.

But ever since that night...

Sesshoumaru shook off the thought and decided to get straight to the point.

"Kara...who is Yuki's father?"

There. He said it.

He watched Kara's whole body tense. She was standing very still, her back to him. There was an uncomfortable silence and then Kara turned around to face him. Her expression was a mask of wariness. She didn't speak. Sesshoumaru restrained himself from moving and stared fixed into Kara's eyes.

"Answer me, Kara. Who is the father?"

"Sesshoumaru..." She began saying.

Sesshoumaru's face was solid. His emotions carefully concealed. Even so, Kara could sense the urgency to answer his question.

She looked away, her hair falling into her face. She wrung her hands, her stomach tying in knots. She didn't really know why she was stalling.

The question was simply with a simple answer...But...

But she feared his reaction...

Kara took a deep breath, restraining the butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach and looked back up.

"Sesshoumaru, Yuki's father is..."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm."

"Sure? You look kind of...pale, paler than usual. Don't you agree, Kara?" Kouga added cautiously, his blue eyes studying Sesshoumaru closely.

"I'm fine."

"Okay man...See ya tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"...Night Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes gilded over to Kara but she looked away before their eyes made contact. Kouga gave him one last wave before he turned away and Kara followed closely behind.

Sesshoumaru watched them get into Kouga's car and closed the door before they had driving off. When the door clicked, Sesshoumaru slid onto the floor and dropped his head. His hands ran over his face before he buried his fingers in his hair.

_Great._

He just found out he was a father - the father to his sister's child.

* * *

Done! And I know what y'all are thinking - **"I knew it!"** But dont think the story ends there, more is to come. Like everyone's reaction to the news, especially Inuyasha's...  
If you havent figured it out yet, Sesshoumaru, Takara and Inuyasha are somehow related - the question is _how_...

This story is going to be a bit darker than I planned. I decided to take a gamble and see where I can take this so if you feel some of the characters are ooc - sorry! Well try to avoid it but shit happens! lol! And I changed Sesshoumaru´s secretary from Rin to Kaede.

**The Japanese words used:**

_Mondai nai_ - It's no problem.

_Kami (or Kami-sama)_ - God.

_Inu-koro_ - Mutt or Dog face

Thanks _Hikari Rouge_ and _LyricalRiRi _for reviewing! Stay tuned for more.

_Matte ne!_


	6. Family Reunion Gone Wrong

**It All Started On A Rainy Night  
part 6  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine. Some deal as before - first the past then the present and **warning** for language and violence

* * *

**  
Past**

The courtyard was dark and quiet. The entire neighbourhood was dark and quiet, except for a dog barking somewhere in the night. Sesshoumaru sighed and opened the front door. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly after him. As he suspected, everyone had gone to bed and the house was still. He took off his shoes and jacket, and shrugged his backpack up his shoulder before tiptoeing his way to his bedroom when he passed the living room.

_"Sesshoumaru,"_

Twelve year-old Sesshoumaru froze. He turned his head and out from the shadows Touga materialised. Cursing inwardly, Sesshoumaru forced himself to relax and then turned towards Touga. It was late and he was far too tired to deal with his father's anger and braced himself for whatever lecture was in store for him.

_"Chichi-ue,"_

_"Where have you been, Sesshoumaru?"_ Touga asked, striding towards him, _"I remember clearly telling you, you had to be home by dinner because we were having someone over and yet when I searched for you, you weren't here,"_

Touga stopped and towered in front of him. He folded his arms across his board chest. He frowned and stared sternly into his son's matching golden eyes, _"Not only did you disobey my request but you return hours after your curfew."_

Sesshoumaru bit back a sigh and shook his head. _"I'm sorry chichi-ue. The train from Kyoto was delayed. There was-"_

**Slap!**

_"Excuses?!"_ Touga bellowed when Sesshoumaru's face whipped sharply to the side. His long hair fanned out before cascading like a sliver curtain over his face. Touga froze for a spilt second, completely stunned that he had hit his son, but quickly masked his shock with firm sternness and lowered his hand. Sesshoumaru didn't make a move. Or a sound. He just stood there with his head bowed and arms to his sides.

_"I don't want to hear your excuses, Sesshoumaru! You are a smart boy and know how long the train route to Kyoto and back is, and yet you decided to play with fire?! Since you weren't here and missed what I had to tell you, I will have to repeat myself!"_

Touga turned away from him, scowling. _"I don't know if you remembered Kenshin Nakano, he and his wife died in a car accident six months ago...they...they left a daughter behind, Takara. She will be staying here with us from now on and I **expect** you to treat her appropriately. Is that understood?"_

_"Hai, chichi-ue."_

_"Hm...Now go to bed. You won't be having any dinner and you are grounded for a month. No more field trips, Sesshoumaru. You go to school and come straight back here! Understood?!"_

_"Hai, chichi-ue."_

_"Very well,"_ Touga paused and looked over his shoulder. He stared at Sesshoumaru, seeming to be waiting on something...when after few more seconds neither father nor son made a move to do or say anything and Touga walked simply away.

Sesshoumaru waited until he couldn't hear Touga's footsteps anymore and then hurried up the stairs. He moved quickly and quietly down the dark corridor until he reached his room and opened the door. When the door shut, the pain from the slap made itself known. Sesshoumaru squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as he pushed back the burning sensation that stung his eyes. He inhaled shaky breaths to calm himself. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to whimper or make a sound - he wasn't a child.

Loath burned like acid in his gut and threaten to consume him if he didn't gathered himself. He needed to calm down. His father - no, **Touga** - wasn't worth getting this much upset over.

'_He is not worth it...he is not worth it.' _He kept telling himself.

After a little while Sesshoumaru relaxed and let go of everything. The anger. The hatred. The misery.

Emotions.

He shook his shoulders and dropped his hands from his face. He walked over to his closet and opened it. He moved clothes and shoes aside, and found a box in the back. Inside was a bottle of water and two apples, his food storage just in case. He hungrily ate one apple up and walked over to his bed, eating the second one. He fell back on his bed and stared emotionlessly at the ceiling.

For eight months, nearly thirty-five weeks and over two-hundred and forty days, this house had been his prison. Sesshoumaru wasn't lying when he tried explaining the train from Kyoto had been delayed due to a landslide that blocked the train tracks.

But did he get the chance to explain? No. Not that Sesshoumaru was surprised.

He expected nothing less from the man he called _'father'_.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to be staying under the same roof as much as _he_ didn't want him there, but what choice did Sesshoumaru have when Social Services gave Touga the guardianship after his mother-

'_Don't!' _His mind yelled and Sesshoumaru quickly pushed the memory away when he began remembering what happened eight months, nearly thirty-five weeks and over two-hundred and forty days ago.

'_Just few more years then I'm out! I will take the money and leave. Never to be heard from or seen again…just few more years, Sesshoumaru.'_

And he really hoped he had the patience to last that long in this prison hold. He barely could stop himself from strangling his half-brother, Inuyasha. And he absolutely hated Touga's new bitch. He couldn't stand the way she looked and treated him lovingly and caringly after everything she has done!

'_If she had only stayed away and kept her legs shut, my mother wouldn't had-'_

Again tears began to burn in his eyes _'Why did you have to leave?'_

Sesshoumaru bit his lip and shut his eyes. As if staying here with _these_ people wasn't bad enough, another had joined the household - Takara

Sesshoumaru had a sneaky suspicion she was another bastard child of Touga's, why else would she be staying here? And the story about _'her parents dying in a car crash' _was just a cover-up.

'_Great. Another annoyance to _brighten_ my day...'_

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side and buried his face in his knees. He then fell asleep without changing clothes on top of the bedcover.

* * *

**  
Present**

The hot water beat down his back. Sesshoumaru tilted back his head and washed his face. The bathroom quickly began to steam, covering the glass. He grabbed a sponge and lathed it before washing his chest, arms and legs.

Okay, so saying Kara was Sesshoumaru's sister was a bit_ exaggerating_.

It turned out Touga had told the truth about Kara and her parents' death. Kenshin Nakano had been one of Touga's closest friends and had moved to the States to run the company's American branch. There he met Adele Evans, Kara's mother. Sesshoumaru didn't have any memories ever meeting Kara's parents but they had apparently attended his christening and first birthday.

But just because Kara wasn't blood related it didn't make things easier.

Sesshoumaru shut off the shower and wrung his hair. He was running late to the family dinner Touga ordered him to come to. By the sound of things Touga wanted the entire family to welcome Kara back and had _nooo_ idea he had been a grandfather for four years.

Sesshoumaru sneered at the thought. He was looking forward seeing the looks on Touga's and Inuyasha's faces when they learned Sesshoumaru had a daughter with Kara.

* * *

Kara thanked the taxi driver and got out of the cab. The cab speeded off to whatever destination and Kara started towards the open gates dressed in a black empire-waist dress and coat. Half of her hair was down, the rest pulled back with a white ribbon. Kara walked pass the open gates and headed up the long driveway. Her old home came in view and grew larger the closer she got. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Her palms felt sweaty and clammy.

By the time she reached the stairs, countless knots had tied inside her tummy and nearly made her sick.

Kara went up the stairs and stopped in front of the entrance door. She raised her finger to press the doorbell when fear and anxiety gripped her. The knots tightened further in her belly and she began feeling hot in her coat.

'_I can do this. I can do this.'_ Kara encouraged herself when the truth was she couldn't. This wasn't the place she wanted to be at.

She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru.

Since have told him he was Yukiyuri's father, he hadn't called and Kara was worried...but too much of a coward to call him up and hear how he was doing. _'He needs time.'_ was her excuse...and remembering how she had dealt with things afterwards caused her to stay away as well. She pretty much ran out of the room when the words were out and left Sesshoumaru shocked and alone to digest the news on his own.

Was telling him the truth _really_ the right thing to do? Nearly five years since last and when they reunite for the first time Sesshoumaru learns he has a daughter?! A girl he doesn't know and might** not** want to know!

Did Sesshoumaru even want be a father?! Had the thought _even_ crossed his mind?!

Kara sighed and rubbed her forehead. She is been having a headache since morning due to lack of sleep and too much thinking. Her head kept spinning and spinning, and there was nothing she could do about it - the ball was Sesshoumaru's court...when her mother called.

She had seen Yuki's face on the cover of a magazine and wanted to hear how she and Kara were doing...and tell her about the dinner Touga planned having for her.

_"Really mum, there's no need. Can't we have a dinner another time?"_

_"I understand honey but...but don't you think its better he hears about Yuki from you rather reading it in some paper?"_

Her words had struck a cord and Kara knew her mother was right. Her father deserved hearing he was grandfather from her and not from some newspaper.

And here she was staring at the red panel-wooded door. Kara sighed to loosen up and rolled back her shoulders - it was now or never.

She raised her finger to press the button when the front door ripped open.

"Takara-hime?!"

Kara blinked. "Myouga-jiji..."

"Oh thank goodness you are here!" The old man exclaimed relieved and grabbed Kara's wrist before she had the chance to react.

She stumbled over the threshold and got dragged into the house. Kara was surprised by Myouga-jiji's strength. She would have never guessed the old man had such a firm grip. Kara tried to pull her hand back but the old man wouldn't bulge.

"Myouga-jiji, what's wrong? Why the hurry?!"

The old man ran a hand over his bold centre and sighed gravely. "I-I-I...I don't know what happened! One minute the young master walked in and then the next," He sighed heavily again and shook his head, wailing to himself.

"I...I don't understand...w-who's furious?"

The answer hit her like tones of bricks when she reached the den and came face to face with her ex.

**Inuyasha.**

Their eyes met almost instant when she stepped into his view. He must have heard her high-heels click loudly when Myouga dragged her.

_Five years..._

It had been five years since Kara last saw Inuyasha and their last time hadn't been under happy circumstances.

The memories of the last time flooded back and hit Kara with full force.

The rainy night she came home early, cold and wet, and found a high-heel shoe which didn't belong to her.

The night she had furrowed and picked it up. She had then looked up and saw clothes tossed carelessly around the apartment, clothes which hadn't belonged to her but Inuyasha and someone else.

The clothes left a trail to hers and Inuyasha's bedroom and there she found her boyfriend of five years _'rear entering'_ her best friend.

The whole event felt so surreal. Like a scene taken straight out of a cheesy soap opera and her mind couldn't really wrap itself around the situation.

Kara wasn't sure how long she had stood there shocked and speechless as she watched Inuyasha screw Kagome from behind when Inuyasha suddenly let loose a pleasureful grunt and the spell Kara was under broke and she screamed.

Inuyasha had looked up horrified and paled while Kagome screamed and tried to cover herself with sheets, which had been pushed onto the floor. Kara's stomach had then turned violently and she gagged before bolting out of there.

And here he was five years later glowering at her?!

Kara frowned and glowered back. The anger she hadn't felt since that night build up and threaten to burst like a dam.

She opened her mouth to ask _what the hell is your problem_ when Inuyasha beat her to it and yelled, "How could you?!"

Kara was so taken back she stumbled hearing his harsh tone. The heatedly anger she had felt the second before was suddenly replaced with confusion.

"I-I-I...What?!"

"How dare you keep this from me?" Inuyasha growled and stepped towards her.

Kara nearly shrunk back and wet her lips. She had forgotten how intimidating Inuyasha could be when he was angry. He was board at his shoulders and chest like his father. Muscles he had built up after been on the swim team and trained Kendo. Kara couldn't deny a part of her filled up with sudden desire when she saw how the sweater stretched across his taut chest.

Inuyasha was hot and he looked even better now with short bed-tussled hair than he did with the long - usual untamed - hair he used to have when they grew up.

If things were as they were before she discovered him screwing her best friend in their bed, Kara might have grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and flushed her body up against his and claimed his lips in a heated kiss, but the things weren't the same and the sudden lust she had felt quickly got crushed underneath the tones of boiling fury she felt towards him.

Kara narrowed her eyes and stood straight with her chin high. She stared coldly into Inuyasha dark-golden eyes and stepped up to him, a reaction Inuyasha hadn't counted on. He still thought Kara got intimidated by his larger and broader form and would back down like she usual did...but clearly he was wrong and _a lot_ has changed over the years.

"You have a lot of nerve raising your voice at me, Inuyasha..." Kara drawled with a frosty tone, a tone which could match the Master of iciness, Sesshoumaru.

Kara folded her arms across her chest. The action caused her breasts to pop out and Inuyasha being a man and all couldn't stop his eyes from dropping. Kara twisted her mouth. In the past his response would have been pleasing and sent waves to her heated core but now...

"Takara,"

Kara tore her sharp gaze away from Inuyasha and met her father's eyes. Instantly the pent-up anger melted and she lowered her arms. A smile began to spread onto her face, along with the warm and secure feeling her father always gave her as a child when she saw the look on his face...

"Dad..." Kara greeted him carefully - why was he looking at her like that?

"Takara...is there something you wish to tell me before I ask you a question?"

Kara's heart dropped in her chest. Her father only used her full-name when he was angry or displeased about something...

Kara's gaze flicked over to the person standing next him and a cold feeling of dread crept onto her. Her mother Izayoi was pale in the face. Her lips were pressed into a firm straight line while her eyes were wide and warning...

Chilling chills raced down Kara's spine, something was up...

Kara turned back to her father and masked her fear with innocence. "No..." She answered, regretting it immediately when Touga's eyes hardened. Kara swallowed, feeling suddenly dry in her throat.

"_Sooo_, you have _nothing_ to tell me..."

"No." Kara insisted maybe _too_ quickly...

She heard a snort from her side and sent Inuyasha a venomous look. Touga straightened up and strided towards Kara with long and slow steps. It took everything in Kara not to bolt out of the room. She felt like a teenager again. Like that one time she lied about a sleepover at Kagome's and went to a party and got ridiculously drunk.

How her father ever found out, she never knew...and the punishment she got...

_Urgh_...it was something Kara _never_ wanted to recall.

Touga stopped at an arms length away from her and stared into her eyes. The stare he always used when he disciplined his children or scared associates who tried to fool him - and it always worked.

"Takara. Inuyasha arrived few minutes before you did and told me something interesting. You wouldn't happen to know what that could be?"

Kara unable to speak just shook her head. Dread continued to grow like a looming shadow ready to strike down and swipe her away.

"Hm..." Touga muttered and pulled his hand out from his back and held up a magazine spotting Yuki on the cover with Kara kneeling infornt of her with a shocked (dumb) look on her face.

"Fuck!" Kara cursed before she could stop herself.

Her eyes flew up to her father and she pleaded, "Daddy...it's not what you think!"

"Its not what he thinks?!" Inuyasha cut in, "Who the hell is the kid?! I don't remember _'pregnanting'_ you so could you _pleeease_ explain to me what the fuck is this?!"

"I-I-I...y-you wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what? What the _hell_ is there to understand, Kara?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. Touga sent him a look to calm down.

Kara fought the tears but they welled up anyway. She tilted her head back as if to keep them in her eyes instead of falling down her cheeks. But it was already too late and Kara wiped them immediately away with her hands.

"You kept my own daughter away from me. How could you?!" Inuyasha walked up to Kara and shook her shoulders, "How could you do this to her? To me?! I thought you loved me!-"

"-Loved you?" Kara retorted with clenched teeth and pushed Inuyasha off, "How dare you say that when you know I did?! I wasn't the one who went behind your back and slept with Kagome!"

There was a loud gasp somewhere in the room. Probably Izayoi's. Touga's eyes widened and he turned sharply towards Inuyasha. "Is this true, Inuyasha? You told me Kara broke off your relationship because a long distant relationship wasn't what she wanted!"

"He what?!"

Kara threw her head back and laughed dryly. She choked on sobs and laughter and wiped her face. The tears were flowing much easier now and kept coming wave after wave, "Is that what he told you?! I caught him fucking Kagome in my home on my bed! And the bastard didn't have the guts to tell you he had found someone else and used me as a scapegoat?!" Kara turned towards Inuyasha. Her watery brown eyes had turned black and burned, "Fuck you Inuyasha! Fuck you and Kagome! Where is the whore by the way? I sure as hell would like to beat the shit out of her!"

"Don't bring Kagome into this! She has nothing to do with this!"

"The hell she does! She is the fucking reason I found you cheating on me for no good reason!"

"No good reason?!" Inuyasha stared at Kara in pure shock, not believing what he had just heard. He threw his hands up and laughed sardonically before lowering his face and pointed at Kara, "You were leaving me! You didn't care or ask how I felt about you leaving and accepted the damn invitation to that school before discussing anything with me!"

"Bullshit Inuyasha! I asked you! I asked you _"Inuyasha, what do you think? Do you think I should go? Or should I stay?"_ Do you remember what _you _did? You keh:ed and brushed the whole thing off like nothing!"

"What else could I do?! You had already decided!"

"No, I hadn't! That's why I fucking asked you! Because I loved you and wanted to hear your opinion!-"

"-**ENOGUH!**" Touga yelled, shutting the fuming ex couple up, "This conversation has gone _awaaay_ off track. This wasn't what we were discussing about. I want to know who this girl is."

"So do I! How could you keep my own child away from me?! What kind of mother denies her own child her father?! Are you such a bitch you don't care about anybody but yourself?...Oh, wait! I forgot! You are selfish bitch!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha! You have no right talking to me like that!"

"I do when my kid is concerned!"

"Well she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she isn't because she isn't yours!"

A pregnant silence filled the room. The look on Touga's and Inuyasha's faces matched, both completely stunned and confused.

"S-s-she is not mine...I-I don't..."

Kara rubbed her eyes and walked pass him. She took deep breaths to calm the raging emotions rushing through her. A part of her wanted to bash Inuyasha's skull in while another just wanted to run and hide.

She wiped her forehead and felt the sweat beads. She was hot and bothered, and **not** in a good way!

"Answer me Kara. What do you mean she isn't mine?"

"...She is...Yuki is...Yuki isn't your daughter..."

"But how? She has to be?! Who else-"

"-He is right, hime. Where else would the child get the sliver hair? It runs in the Taishou family," Touga paused with a weary sigh, "...I understand you are angry with Inuyasha and wish to hurt him as much as he has hurt you but to lie about the paternity...You gain nothing out of it, hime. Not only are you hurting yourself but also your daughter, Yuki was her name, right? So stop lying, Takara-"

"-I'm not lying,"

"Hime, are you listening to yourself? You are saying Inuyasha isn't Yuki's father when nobody else can be?! Why do you continue to lie? Just tell us the truth. Haven't you done enough keeping Inuyasha away from his child all these years? Why can't you just say it?"

"Because it wouldn't be the truth if she did," Another voice spoke up.

Everyone looked towards the den's entrance. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the door's frame with his arms crossed. He pushed himself off and walked into the room, his aura demanding the attention of all presence.

Kara swallowed. If she thought Inuyasha looked good then he just lost against Sesshoumaru. Hands down. He was dressed sharply for a family dinner but than again Kara wasn't that surprised. Sesshoumaru tended to be (overly) conceited when it came to what he wore and he_ surely_ wore the dark-grey slacks and the black silk-made dress shirt with a matching dark west _very _nicely. His tie was white, Kara noted and thought suddenly they wore clothes which matched.

"Teme...what are _you_ doing here?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "I was invited like everyone else, _baby_ brother," Cruel mirth danced in Sesshoumaru's eyes when Inuyasha flexed his muscles and growled, "But than again I shouldn't be surprised you asked. You _are_ after all a complete...imbecile..."

"Why you-"

"-What did you mean, Sesshoumaru?" Touga spoke up before Inuyasha attacked his brother, "What did you mean Kara would be lying if she said Inuyasha was the father?"

"Exactly what the words meant, chichi-ue," Sesshoumaru replied coolly and ran a hand through his hair, "She would be lying since I'm the father."

* * *

**Done!** Thank God! I wrote so many _damn_ version of this chapter that I nearly tore my hair out! I hope the question which has been bugging you guys, how they are "related" got answered and just as Sesshoumaru thought - just becasuse Kara isnt blood related it doenst make things easier _'wink'_

Thanks for **all** the reviews!

Matte ne!


	7. Breaking My Heart prt 1 The Hurt

**It All Started On A Rainy Night  
part 7  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

Hey everyone! First of all, **thanks for all reviews!** The timing couldn't been better and they meant - still mean - a great deal! I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit different and won't focus on our hero and heroine, but instead...

* * *

**Past**

A knock on the door stopped Touga Taishou from doing his paperwork.

He glanced up before setting his pen aside and took off his glasses. He rubbed his neck and fixed his collar. He pulled his sleeves while straightening himself in the leather chair and placed his joined hands on the desk. He relaxed his face and put the _'game'_ face on. Touga was about to yell _'enter'_ when he caught himself. He wasn't about to meet some business associate but a scared - and probably confused - child and here he sat with a cold look on his face instead of looking a bit more...hm, _inviting_...

Touga sighed and shook his head. He got out of his chair and rounded the desk, _'Kami. Kenshin would've been ashamed of me.' _

_"Enter,"_

The door opened and his loyalist caretaker Myouga entered with the little girl Takara. She stepped in, following few steps behind and kept her gaze on the floor. She was dressed in a green summer dress with white butterflies, a light jacket on top and white-ribboned summer sandals. Her black hair had been braided into a long braid and hung over her shoulder. She was clutching a honey-coloured teddy bear to her chest with one hand while the other was held by Myouga's older and larger hand.

_"Did everything go well?"_

_"Yes, my Lord"_

Touga nodded and waved Myouga off. Myouga bowed and let go off Takara's hand. She turned towards him when her arm fell to her side and tilted her head back to look at him. Myouga smiled and bowed towards her before leaving the office.

Takara watched him go and stared at the door after he shut it then turned her gaze back to the floor and wrapped both her arms around the teddy and held it tighter.

Touga smiled sadly. He knew her parents gave her the teddy shortly after she was born.

A wave of grief welled within him when he remembered Kenshin's and Adele's death.

He still remembered the phone call he got six months ago. The feeling of the slick phone slipping from his hand when an associate told him his best friend and wife had passed away after been a car accident. He had buried his first wife only few months before, and now he would have to bury his best friend too.

Touga took the first best plane to the States and help with the funeral arrangements. He blamed the entire accident on himself. If only he hadn't called and stressed the issue to get some papers sent, Kenshin and Adele would've gone straight home instead of doing a detour to the office and then later on getting run over by a speeding, drunk driver.

Touga wanted to stay longer and make sure Takara's family had everything they needed but an urgent meeting called him back home and he left the day after.

He stayed in touch with the family and was informed that Takara had been taken in by her aunt Michelle, Adele's older sister, but had completely shutdown, withdrawn from the world. She barely ate or slept. She wasn't talking, doing well in school or interacting with her classmates.

Michelle had cried on the phone, telling Touga she feared she was going to attend another funeral if this continued.

Izayoi had then suggested maybe a change of scenery would be good for Takara. Have her come over and see where her father was born and learn more about her Japanese heritage.

Michelle had been reluctant and didn't like the idea. For her it felt like she was abandoning Takara but Touga assured her he would keep in touch and bring Takara over to the States time to time.

So after the several arrangements, Myouga flew to New York to bring Takara back. Izayoi would have gone if Inuyasha hadn't gotten sick since Touga was too busy.

A sudden movement caught Touga's attention and brought him back to the present.

Touga blinked and realized he had been staring at Takara in complete silence for several seconds. He inwardly gave himself a slap on the forehead and walked into the centre of the room where there were two couches and a coffee table.

He wet his lips and ran a hand over his suit. Nervousness was something very unfamiliar to Touga.

_"Takara. Come and sit down,"_ He said gently and gestured towards the couches.

He took a seat and waited patiently for her to come. Takara glanced quickly his way then looked away, holding her teddy tighter. Michelle had told Touga she rarely let go of _Hikaru._

Takara hesitated few more seconds before walking to where he was seated. Touga bent down and helped her when he saw she was having some difficulties pushing herself up onto the couch since she was holding Hikaru.

He got surprised and worried, feeling how light she was. He would need to make sure Takara started eating soon again before this progressed further.

He placed Takara beside him and turned towards her. He waited for her to turn and look at him...but it never happened.

Touga cleared his throat and wrung his hands. Her silence made him feel unsure and nervous but he would try. He had to try!

_"Takara, do you remember me?"_ Touga asked softly...and she nodded, without looking his way.

_"...I understand if you are scared and very confused suddenly coming over here but your aunt Michelle told you why, right? That you would be staying with me and my family for little awhile?"_

Touga paused and got no respond. He tried not to think too much about it...or let it affect him. He knew she was listening since she had stopped bouncing Hikaru...but still a word or a glance would have been reassuring.

What if she didn't want to be here with him?

_"Anata, you must remember sh__e has been through a great deal. So be gentle and patient with her and everything will work out."_ Izayoi's words from earlier this morning rang in his head.

Touga cleared his throat and forced himself to relax. He didn't need to worry. Everything was going to work out.(...)

_"With me...at my house, I mean! Hehe. There's my wife Izayoi, who's looking much forward to meeting you and my sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is the same age as you so you won't be alone and will have someone to play with. And that's good, right?...Sesshoumaru is twelve and he...hm, prefers to be alone...but I'm sure he will be happy to help you whenever you need him!"_ Touga told her in a _sliiight_ exaggerated optimistic tone and laughed nervously.

'_**Great**__. Already on her first day in Japan, she is being lied to...'_

Touga sighed when Takara remained still. His shoulders dropped and he leaned his head onto his hand while staring out the office window, feeling like a complete failure. Everything was going wrong. Horribly wrong. The meeting wasn't going as well as he had hoped and maybe he should have let Izayoi handled it, seeing how she was a mother and all. But Touga felt a great sense of responsibility since she was Kenshin's daughter...and he was somewhat responsible for their deaths...

Touga sighed gravely again when a small hand tugged his arm. He looked up and met Kenshin's deep soulful brown eyes.

Takara stared deeply and calmly into his eyes and squeezed his arm once more before looking away.

Touga sat up and watched Takara bounce Hikaru on her lap. A smiled tugged his lips and later spread onto his face. He sighed, a rush of relief washing over him.

Everything was going to work out.

Touga smiled at Takara and ran a hand over her head. _"I promise Takara-hime I will do everything in power to make sure you feel home and secure again. Remember you aren't alone anymore and don't have to fear me. I will do anything for you." _

And Touga truly meant it. He would have done _anything_ for Takara. Because the moment she looked into his eyes, she enslaved his heart.

But sadly, Touga never knew she would be the tool to break his heart in the future.

* * *

**Present**

There were few moments in his life Touga could recall being completely shocked.

The day his father told him he was getting married to a girl he had been betrothed to since birth and had never met or spoken to, within a month.

The evening Izayoi told him with teary eyes she was excepting his second child.

The afternoon when he got a phone call and was told his first wife Sayuri was dead.

The night Sesshoumaru told him - or rather yelled what he truly felt about him and his family.

But counting those moments together, they didn't seem to measure up to this.

He must have turned grey in the face. All air went out of him but he felt his heart pound heavily in his chest. Did he just hear right? Did Sesshoumaru just tell him he was the father to his sister's daughter?!

The realization of the news came crashing down on him and for a second the ground disappeared from his feet and he felt weightless.

Somehow Touga gained _'ground' _and spun suddenly on his heels. He walked over to the bar and slammed a glass and a fifty-year old whiskey bottle onto the bar. He needed a drink and he needed it **now**.

He robotically took off the lid and poured half a glass and drank it without any ice in one sweep. The malt tasted bitter and burned his throat. But Touga didn't care. He welcomed it.

After gotten one shot, he felt much better but his head still spun with confusion and Touga realized he needed another drink before he could think clearer.

Everyone was staring at him. He could feel their gazes without looking and drank his second glass before looking up. Kara and Inuyasha stared at him a bit scared and worried. Izayoi had a sad, knowing look in her eyes while Sesshoumaru stared at him, like always, impassive.

"When did this happen?" Touga asked, not really wanting to know but needed to start somewhere.

"Dad..."

"Five years ago." Sesshoumaru answered him smoothly.

Touga locked gaze with him and was baffled by the intensity challenging him to question further. Sesshoumaru didn't seem shamed or rattled, but almost amused. Like a part of him secretly enjoyed the events unfolding right in front of him.

"Wait! What?!...Five years ago I and Kara were still dating!"

"Hmpf."

"You **BASTARD!**"

"Inuyasha, calm down-"

"-**CALM DOWN?!**" Inuyasha yelled and turned towards Kara, "You cheated on me with_ him?_! Of all fucking people, you slept with him! **HIM?!** And you're telling _me _to calm the fuck down?!"

"Well, it was your own damn fault! If you hadn't cheated on me none of this would have happened. You practically pushed me into his arms!"

"**BULLSHIT!**"

Inuyasha turned away from Takara and raked his hands through his hair. His eyes were bright and he was fighting back the urge to smash something. Namely Sesshoumaru.

Touga thought he caught a flicker of remorse in Takara's eyes before she turned her face away but the look disappeared as quickly as it has appeared.

"...it was your fault...your own fault..." She whispered, seeming to be saying the words more to assure herself then to Inuyasha.

The long and tensed silence broke when Takara's cell rang. She blinked and wiped her face. She sniffed while unzipping her little handbag and searched hurriedly for her phone.

"Hello?" She answered with a shaky voice.

"Mum?" A little girl's light voice sounded loud and clear from the speakers.

"Yuki, honey?...What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Uncle Ko-ko and me can't find Mr Snuggles. Does mummy knew where he is?"

Kara blinked and stared straight ahead of her then chuckled, shaking her head. She ran a hand over her face and visibly relaxed. "Is Mr Snuggles missing?" She asked, smiling into the phone, "Have you searched everywhere?"

"Hm...and me or Uncle Ko-ko can't find him."

"Let's go and help her find..._Mr Snuggles_?..." Sesshoumaru smirked, breathing the words directly into Takara's ear.

She tensed up and swallowed thickly before glancing quickly his way and gave him a curt nod before reassuring Yuki they were going to find Mr Snuggles and ended the phone call.

She placed the cell back into her handbag and turned towards the room. "...Mum...Dad, I uhm have to go, Yuki..."

"It's alright, honey. Go home to your baby and we will talk more later. Give her a kiss and a hug from me, alright?" Izayoi said, smiling warmly and walked over to Takara.

She hugged her and gave her a kiss before pulling away. Takara nodded, looking at the floor then looked up to lock with Touga's eyes but he looked away.

He just couldn't…

Not now...

He missed the sadness that swam in her eyes before she turned away and left with Sesshoumaru. Touga didn't noticed what was happening around him and therefore missed Inuyasha's loud tantrum and Izayoi's efforts to calm him down.

"To hell with him! To hell with _HEEER_! TO HELL WITH **EVERYTHING!!**" He yelled and stomped out of the room.

Touga _woke up_ when the front door slammed and looked around. The room was empty except for his wife. He shook his head and grimaced. The two shots of whiskey were beginning to work their magic and causing his sensors to blur. He heard Izayoi sigh and her footsteps when she approached him.

"Anata?" She voiced carefully.

He didn't answer. She stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm. She stared up at him worriedly. He looked like a ghost, grey and hollow. She brushed her fingertips against his cheek and this seemed to register since he looked down at her. His topaz-coloured eyes stared dully at her first then something happened, a spark in his eyes and Izayoi could sense the impending storm heading her way.

"...you knew..." Touga stated lowly, turning slowly towards her.

Izayoi swallowed and nodded. Her eyes never left his, even though they darkened considerably.

"Takara called me, crying on the phone two months after she left. I thought she was upset about her break-up with Inuyasha and was missing him until she told me she was pregnant," Izayoi paused.

Not sure why...perhaps to give Touga a chance to respond or ask her something, but he remained unmoving and dead quiet.

"She was scared and didn't know what to do-"

"-So you knew," Touga repeated, almost disbelievingly. His tone sounded almost confused and a bit lost.

Izayoi held his gaze then looked away, placing a hand on her cheek. She had never felt like a worse person than she did in that moment when she confessed, "I-I knew she was with child-"

"-All this time, you knew and never _once_ thought of telling me..."

"Anata, I wanted to but couldn't. I promised Kara-"

"**-PROMISED?!**"Touga outburst with such force it felt like the whole house shook with his anger.

"Anata!-"

"**-SILENCE!**" He demanded and walked pass her.

Izayoi watched helplessly as her husband began to stalk back and forth like a caged animal. His entire posture screamed anger and built up tension.

"You lied and kept the truth from me! Whenever you went and saw her, you met her child than came back home and lied to my face, without as much as a hesitation!"

Izayoi opened her mouth to protest but Touga cut her off with a harsh glare. "You lied and _betrayed_ me when you never mentioned Sesshoumaru **was a father?!**"

"I never knew!" Izayoi cried, "Kara never told me. I, like everyone, assumed Inuyasha was the father!"

"That's beside the point! The point is _you_ lied and betrayed _me_! I asked you time and time again, _why _didn't Takara return home? And you would look me in the eyes and answer _she couldn't_ _because she had too much to do_ and** I believed you!** Every single time I believed you! And in all these_ yeeears_! All these freaking,_ fucking_ years you have been lying to me?! _Meee?!_ Your husband!-"

"-Anata, I wanted to tell you but!-"

"-Lies! How could you keep something like this from me?! Sayuri would have never done that!" Touga lashed out.

Izayoi reared back like he had slapped her. She stared at him, her mouth open and utterly speechless. "...W-w-what does-"

"-**Everything**!" He retorted vehemently.

Touga glowered at Izayoi. There was this tight burning feeling in his chest that he couldn't control and it just kept growing and growing until the point he couldn't breathe. He could hear his blood pound loudly in his ears. Something was breaking within him and he wanted to scream from the top of his lungs, lash out on something - someone.

_It__ hurt_...it hurt to know the two people he trusted more than anything in this world had lied and betrayed him like this. Kept him in the dark all this time! For years?!

"Sayuri would have never _ever_ kept something like _this_ from me! She would have been honest and truthful from the start because that's what it meant being a wife to a Taishou! But _you..._" Touga drawled with a dark chuckle and stalked towards Izayoi until he towered over her, "You seem to have forgotten how is the Master in this house and dared to lie to this Inu no Taishou when all I asked for is loyalty?!"

"Wha..." Izayoi gapped, completely bewildered and pissed, "What the _hell_ are you talking about?!...What the hell does your _ex-wife_ have to do with this and **you** being my 'Master'?!" Izayoi yelled and threw out her arms, "Anata, I understand that you are angry but Kara made me promise her not to tell you because she was terrified about how you would react. And since she is my daughter of course I-"

"-But she isn't!"

The moment Touga said the words he knew he'd gone too far. He watched Izayoi go stiff in her movements. The look that welled in her eyes before she pushed it away was enough to caused his hairs to stand up. "Izayoi-"

"-Takara….Takara might not be mine but I never treated her...or Sesshoumaru less," The distant tone in her voice sent shivers down his spine, "I might not be Sayuri but I stood by you when the world turned on you because _you_ **lied **and** betrayed** your first wife and fathered a child with another woman while you were still married...And not once," Izayoi's voice failed her and tears ran over her cheeks.

Touga turned away when she brought her hands to her face and set his empty glass on a table before telling her, "I will be sleeping in a different room tonight."

And with that, Touga walked out of the room and left Izayoi to herself and never saw her sink to her knees and bury her face in her hands.

* * *

Done! Next chapter will be about Inuyasha and his reaction to the news. I have already sketched out some ideas so if you guys are lucky maybe there will be another update before the month's end. No promises! But keep your fingers crossed, lol!

And also, did you guys feel like you saw Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's traits in Touga when he argued with Izayoi?

Other than that,_ matte ne mina-san!_


	8. Breaking My Heart prt 2 The Broken

**It All Started On A Rainy Night****  
part 8  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine

* * *

**Past**

Inuyasha's face scrunched up just as his lungs and chest tightened and he sneezed three times in a row.

Inuyasha sniffed and sighed miserably. He knew he shouldn't be out of bed, having a fever and a running nose, but Inuyasha couldn't stand another second lying in the bed like some sick puppy and got so restless that he _escaped_ to his wide window and sat on the windowpane, watching the clouds pass him by while he waited for his father to bring home the girl, _Takara_.

Inuyasha didn't know much. Just that she was the same age as he, had come from a foreign country to stay with them and, _hm_...

Inuyasha furrowed, trying to remember what more his parents had told him. To be honest Inuyasha didn't care and wasn't looking _that_ much forward to her staying - after all she was girl and what could a girl do?

It wasn't like she would wake up early morning to run around in the woods with him. Or ever get rough and wrestle with him. She was a _girl_ and girls were only concerned about themselves and constantly complaining. Simply a burden. Inuyasha knew. He had seen how the girls at his school acted.

Now if Takara had been a boy that would have make a totally difference!

If only he had a brother-

-The thought caused Inuyasha freeze all up.

He did have a brother. A half-brother that completely hated him.

The thought of Sesshoumaru caused something to tug painfully in Inuyasha's chest. He had never met anyone that hated him so much from the first sight. And Inuyasha couldn't understand why. He didn't even know Sesshoumaru existed until recently.

Was he angry at Inuyasha for never sending him birthday and Christmas presents? Had Inuyasha known he had a brother, he would have gladly done so, and of course played with him. But what Inuyasha found equally puzzling was why his parents never mentioned Sesshoumaru. Whenever he asked his mother for an explanation, she would smile this sad smile and say it was complicated.

But _what _was so complicated?

He had a brother. He knew nothing about him. Except he hated his guts!

Inuyasha's gloomy thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. He lifted his head and turned towards the door. _"Come in,"_

_"Inuyasha, you're up?"_ His mother asked, opening the door.

_"Yea..."_ Inuyasha began saying when Izayoi walked into the room and his eyes fell on the girl who stood next to her.

His eyes widened and for the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt the rush of butterflies in his stomach. Takara was prettier then he imagined-

'_And short.'_ Inuyasha thought sudden.

_"Inuyasha, I wanted you to meet Takara. Takara, this is Inuyasha."_ Izayoi told her, smiling.

Takara glanced at Izayoi then back at Inuyasha. She pursed her lips and stared at him silently. Inuyasha swallowed and squeaked a hello. His face grew hot when Takara furrowed and grew hotter when he caught her staring at him in his Spiderman PJ's.

_"Okay, right! Now that you two have met, let's go and get you something to eat Takara. Inuyasha, get back to bed and I will come back with some soup and you better be in there."_

_"Hai ofukuro."_

Izayoi nodded then placed her hand on Takara's shoulder and led her out. All the while Inuyasha's eyes never left Takara and when the door closed, Inuyasha placed a hand on his rapid beating heart. He wasn't sure if it was because of his fever that his heart thudded so strongly.

Or because he had just fallen in love.

* * *

**Present**

"**FUCK!**" Inuyasha yelled and hurled a glass into a wall.

The glass impacted loudly against the wall and shattered into tiny pieces. There was something ironically symbolic with the picture as Inuyasha watched the broken pieces fall onto the floor and he turned quickly away from the sight. He raked his hands through his hair as he began pacing and growled. He had a thundering headache and it felt like his head was about to explode! How the hell did this happen?! When the **HELL** did everything go wrong?!

'_The day you couldn't keep your dick in your pants.'_ Inuyasha's mind reminded him.

Inuyasha stopped his pacing and slumped heavily into a chair. He sighed gravely and ran his hands over his face. His shoulders dropped heavily just as his heart dropped in his chest as he began remembering the day it all started.

He had argued - again(!) - with Kara. This time about a night she came home late after _supposedly_ stayed out late to study when she, a matter of a fact, had been at some café with some guy. Inuyasha's closest friend, Miroku, had spotted her on his way home.

Inuyasha had confronted Kara about it. Pissed beyond belief and thrown accusations into her face when Kara calmly explained the guy she was with, Tomoya, was another student that had received the same scholarship and just wanted to hear her thoughts about the whole thing over a cup of coffee.

Inuyasha hadn't believed a single word Kara had said and brushed her off with a _'keh'_. A thing Inuyasha knew Kara hated.

Kara had then walked out on their fight and left their apartment when after an hour, someone rang at the door. Inuyasha rushed to open it, thinking it was Kara that had forgotten her keys, but was left disappointed when he saw it was Kagome.

She was just passing by to leave some books, she explained. But Kagome sensed Inuyasha was upset about something and offered to stay to hear him out.

Inuyasha thought about it...He knew Kagome had a crush on him. Kara had even teased him about it and revealed if they weren't dating Kagome would be all over him

Imagine then how easy it was to sway Kagome into his bed...

Recalling the event, Inuyasha knew at the time he rationalized the whole ordeal by thinking - if Kara was cheating, then he might as well do it too. But Inuyasha knew his reason ran deeper than that, why else did he continue to sleep with Kagome behind Kara's back?

'_Why didn't I stop before I fucked things up royally?'_ Inuyasha sighed, feeling sick to his stomach.

He still remembered the hurt look on Kara's face. The cruel realization that he had lost her the exact moment their eyes met. He never meant to hurt Kara but the longer the affair progressed, the easier it got to cheat and lie. And Inuyasha was careless that day.

'_If only I hadn't slept Kagome and told Kara how I truly felt about her leaving instead of fucking everything up, _**none **_of this would have happened! And we would still be together!'_

But shit just had to hit the fan when that despicable, arrogant, motha_BEEP_ bastard swooped in and took advantage of her!

Because that's how Inuyasha saw it! Sesshoumaru** took** advantage of Kara when she was vulnerable and her judgement clouded by hurt.

"Oh kami, how I want to kill that son of-"

"-Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha looked up with a dark scowl. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

She knew something was wrong when she came home to find the front door open. The anger radiating off Inuyasha was plain obvious. His face was flushed and shone with a light sheet of sweat. His hair stood on all ends while his eyes stared at her steadily and angrily, like two burning suns.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked cautiously, glancing around the room and saw the broken glass lying by the far-side wall.

She looked back at Inuyasha and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits of rage. His jaw clenched tightly. His fists balled up in his lap when he slammed his fist on the coffee table. "Sesshoumaru happened!"

Kagome jumped back and gasped startled. She had never seen Inuyasha this pissed before. Given she knew Inuyasha hated his half-brother, but Inuyasha - and Sesshoumaru for the matter - stayed out of each other's way and they **never** spoke.

"Inuyasha...I don't-"

"-He slept with her!"

"What? Who slept-"

"-Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha roared, "**Sesshoumaru slept with Kara!**"

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth fell wide open. The sight would have been comical if Inuyasha wasn't riled up in anger. "H-h-how did this happen?!"

"I don't know and don't care! The point is they had sex and now the fucker has a daughter with her!" Inuyasha spat out venomously and raked his hands through his hair, nearly pulling the strands out and slumped heavily into the chair again.

He was beginning to go mad. He needed to find a way to release this anger burning inside of him, or it would suffocate him alive!

He couldn't stop picturing Sesshoumaru screwing Kara. His hands on her bare skin. His heavy breathing in her ear while she gasped, moaned for him to go deeper, faster!-

"**DAMMIT!**" Inuyasha cursed and slammed his fist on the armchair.

He exhaled heavily in a poor attempt to calm down. He pressed a hand to his face and twisted his mouth. He needed a drink. A really strong one which would wash away the foul taste in his mouth and make him forget. Inuyasha now understood why his father took those two shots of whiskey before, because the very thought of Sesshoumaru and Kara together was simply disgusting!

Few meters away, Kagome bit her quivering lip and remained quiet. Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to slam his fist through the nearest wall. She should have known. She knew it then. And knew it now.

Inuyasha still loved Kara.

He was acting as if Kara was at fault when really it was the other way around. Kagome could understand Inuyasha was shocked to hear about Kara and Sesshoumaru. **Hell she was!** But why did Inuyasha react so strongly? Kara and Sesshoumaru had always been closed-

Then Kagome realised something. "You thought the girl was yours that is why you are so angry."

Inuyasha stiffened in the chair. His eyes flew up to meet hers briefly before he looked quickly away, confirming her suspicion. Kagome bit down on her lip painfully hard and steeled herself against the sudden pang of hurt.

"Foolish of me, huh?" Inuyasha chuckled dryly and shook his head.

Kagome didn't answer him. She couldn't have even if she wanted too because at the moment she didn't know what to say.

"You must think I'm the biggest fool. To think..." He trailed off with a heavy sigh and titled his head back.

Kagome averted her gaze to the floor and blinked away the welling tears. She swallowed thickly stop the painfully lump forming in her throat. She feared this would happen. Once Inuyasha saw Kara again, everything would come back and he would realise he still loved-

'_Don't think that! Inuyasha needs _you_. Not Kara. But you!'_ Her mind reassured her and Kagome shoved all thoughts and emotions aside and walked over to him.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard Kagome's footsteps and swallowed thickly when she straddled him. "What are you-" He began saying when Kagome placed a finger on his lips.

"No more talking." She commanded him before leaning in to capture his lips hungrily.

One hand slid up Inuyasha's neck and got buried in his hair while the other rested on his chest. Kagome felt his heart beating steadily. The pulsing beat seemed to beat pulsating waves to her heated core and a pool of moisture gathered between the juncture of her thighs. Inuyasha's mouth left hers but this didn't stop Kagome from tracing kisses up his jaw. A low growl escaped from Inuyasha when she nipped his neck gently and his hands gripped her waist tighter. "Stop it, Kagome. I don't think we should_MMMH..._" Inuyasha groaned when Kagome ground against his bulge and Inuyasha's hips jerked upwards.

Kagome moaned and pressed down to meet him. Her mouth sought his mouth again and her tongue slipped between his lips, thrusting and tangling with his. Kagome knew sex wasn't what Inuyasha needed and it was only a temporally solution because once his mind cleared up, Inuyasha would go back to start thinking and contemplating what went wrong.

She knew she needed to act fast and find a way before she lost him.

If only she could hurt Kara the way she hurt her! She was the only thing standing in her way of gaining a firm place in Inuyasha's heart.

If only she could take something that meant just as much.

If only-

And suddenly a thought struck Kagome.

She smiled against Inuyasha's lips and ran her hands up underneath his shirt. She knew just the way to hurt Kara...

* * *

Kami, I'm done! This was without any doubt the hardest chapter to write. I had to keep reminding myself to stay true to the characters, especially since this chapter starred Inuyasha and Kagome. But in the same time I wanted deliver something new - something _human._ Hope I was able to, lol!  
Kikyou wont be playing role of "the other woman Inuyasha loves" but Kara (which you guys already knew) and Kagome wont be the "quiet girl that just watches silently." Hell no!_ 'grins'_

Until next time!

**Japanese Word:**

_Ofukuro _- Mother

**Shout-outs to**

_CariMilRod_

_Hikari Rouge_

_invisible-gurl_

_LyricalRiRi_


	9. Start of Something New

**It All Started On A Rainy Night  
part 9  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine. I dont own Kyo in Dir En Grey or Dir En Grey.

* * *

**Past **

_"What are you doing here?"_ Sesshoumaru asked the girl, frowning.

The girl Takara tensed up and hugged her teddy closer to her chest. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and waited. If there was something people didn't know about Sesshoumaru was that he had a very keen sense of hearing. This _ability_ was something he developed during the time his mother started acting..._strange_...

He was already awake when the wood creaked outside his door and pretended to be asleep when the person entered his room. He knew right away that it wasn't the half-breed. Inuyasha might be stupid but he wasn't _that _stupid. Nor was it Touga doing his routine check-ups. Sesshoumaru didn't know why but he always came during the night, stayed for awhile and watched him sleep then left. It wasn't creepy or anything, just very annoying.

So after going over the facts, Sesshoumaru came to a conclusion since thinking it might be Izayoi was out of the question. He made it quite clear what he thought of her when they first met.

She meant nothing to him.

_"So are you going to answer me?"_ Sesshoumaru enquired and bore his golden eyes into Takara's dark eyes. She dropped her gaze to the floor and opened her mouth...then closed it again.

It had been over a week since Takara's arrival and Sesshoumaru had concluded that she didn't speak. He knew she wasn't a mute since he had caught Touga and Izayoi trying to coax her into speaking but had failed so far. He could guess why Takara didn't speak because he could relate to what she was going through.

Sesshoumaru looked away and stared out the window displaying the night. _"Did you have a bad dream?"_ He asked after a moment of silence, staring at her from the corner of his eye.

Takara looked up and nodded. She clutched the teddy she always carried tighter and shivered.

_"Is this why you are here?"_ He asked, turning his head towards her. He caught a flash of fear in her eyes when she glanced at him, _"Dreams are only dreams. They can't hurt you. So go back to your room and sleep. I'm sure they won't appear again."_

Takara frowned and opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. She shut her mouth again and glared at him with shiny eyes before looking frustrating away. Sesshoumaru simply smirked and lay back down again. He sank underneath the warm covers and rolled onto his side. He ignored the sudden pang in his chest when he recognised the look in her eyes. It was the same look he wore when he woke up from his nightmare.

Sighing deeply, Sesshoumaru opened the covers behind him so Takara could crawl in. "_Only this time, girl."_

He missed the smile which lit up Takara's eyes and waited for her to snuggle up against him when she didn't. Sesshoumaru was relieved. He didn't want to point out that he didn't snuggle and then push her away.

He sighed and closed his eyes, and strangely enough for the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru didn't dream about his mother lying dead on her bed with her wrists cut open and bleeding.

After an hour or so, Touga woke up and got out of his bed to do his nightly routine. For some odd reason he always woke up in the middle of night feeling an urge to check up on his kids. He knew there was no point trying to go back to sleep without knowing if they were safe and sound

After checking up on Inuyasha, Touga headed towards Sesshoumaru's room. His heart grew heavy when he thought of his son. Ever since their last brawl Sesshoumaru had distanced himself more from the family and spent more time alone. Touga knew slapping Sesshoumaru had most likely cut whatever bounds were left between them and he was losing his son.

Izayoi tried to reassure him that he and Sesshoumaru would work through their problems and suggested that he spent some time alone with Sesshoumaru since he hadn't done that since he moved in, or spoken with him about Sayuri. Not once had Touga sat down with his son and asked him how he was dealing with his mother's death.

It wasn't like Touga didn't care. It's just that he didn't know how to act around Sesshoumaru. He was so hard to read and always wore this blank look on his face which caused Touga to feel like he was wasting Sesshoumaru's time, and in the end pushed everything ahead.

Clearly a big mistake.

Touga thought about this when he reached Sesshoumaru's room and opened the door. Quietly he entered the room and walked over to the bed. He stood to the side and a soft smile appeared on his face. This was the only time Touga could watch Sesshoumaru without seeing resentment glow in his eyes.

_'I have to fix this somehow.'_ He thought with a sigh and turned to leave when he saw black hair stick out from underneath the covers.

Touga furrowed and rounded the bed. Imagine his surprise when he saw it was Takara Sesshoumaru was snuggled up against. His front was pressed into her back while one arm wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in her hair. Touga knew if he tried to take Takara back to her room he would wake them both, so he left them like that.

_Who knows_, he thought, _maybe it was the start of a beautiful friendship._

If only he knew...

* * *

**Present**

Kara stared out the window. Her eyes glazed over the outside world as Sesshoumaru's black Lexus cruised down Tokyo's streets. Other than Kyo's in Dir En Grey morbid song playing in the background, the car was silent. Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word since she and he drove off from the manor, and to be honest Kara didn't have anything to say. Her mind was miles away. She was worried sick for her mother and wondered what was going on over at the manor.

Kara hated herself for leaving her mother alone to deal with her father's anger. She knew the day she forced Izayoi to keep her secret from Touga, she indirectly forced her to choose between him and her, and that was a choice her mother shouldn't had to take.

It wasn't like Touga was going to hit Izayoi, or something like that, but Kara knew when her father came down hard on a person, he came down **hard **and Kara worried it might be too much for her mother to handle.

"We here," Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up, startling Kara from her musing.

She sat up and looked around. Sure enough they were parked outside Kouga's house. The lights were still on in the living room so someone was still up. "O-oh, yea..." Kara responded absently and unfastened her seatbelt.

She gathered her things and opened the door. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru." She said with a quick glance and turned to get out when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. "Kara, there is something I need to discuss with you,"

Kara froze up. Her stomach did summersaults. Her toes curled up when sparks shot up her arm and turned her insides into jello. "O-okay..." Kara croaked and cleared her throat.

Sesshoumaru nodded before letting go and Kara got out of the car with shivers still racing up and down her spine. She shut the door and few seconds later Sesshoumaru got out, shut the door and rounded the car before stopping in front of her.

Kara tried to shake off the sudden effects his touch had on her but was failing miserably. Her body grew hot. Her warmth throbbed and Kara knew, without looking, that her nipples had hardened and were pressing against her dress. She hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice and crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover it.

"Tomorrow I plan to have a press conference and announce I'm Yukiyuri's father. Is that alright with you?"

Kara's jaw dropped. "You're going to do what?!" She exclaimed and stared at him wide-eyed, "Are you sure about this, Sesshoumaru?"

"I am. I think if we wait any longer the word will come out eventually and I want to be the one telling Yuki I'm her father."

Kara's mouth went dry. She searched his eyes and Sesshoumaru was serious. His golden eyes never wavered from hers. Kara gulped when her heart leapt to her throat and began pounding loudly in her ears. Sesshoumaru had the most beautiful, stunning golden eyes. She remembered gazing deeply into them after their first time.

A tremor raced through her body at the memory and her knees shook from it. Kara looked quickly away and licked her dry lips. "A-a-alright, come in...but Yuki might be asleep." She muttered shakily and turned away him.

Fumbling, Kara searched for the keys Kouga borrowed her while trying to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't understand her sudden attraction towards Sesshoumaru. It took all her willpower to open the front door without her hand shaking.

Kara stepped in first and Sesshoumaru followed closely behind. The TV was on in the living room. Kara took off her shoes and walked down the short hall that led into the living room. In there Kouga was watching a horror movie all by himself while stuffing his mouth full with popcorns. "Hey Kouga, where's Ayame?"

"Gone to bed," He answered, without removing his eyes from the TV screen, "Back already? I thought you were returning around midnight?"

"Yea...something came up,"

"Yea? Like what?"

"Hello Kouga." Sesshoumaru spoke up, coming up behind Kara. Her body quivered in response when his hot breath brushed her neck.

Kouga sat up and turned around. His eyes widened and blinked in surprised before grinning. "Hey man! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Yuki, Kouga?" Kara asked, cut in on Kouga's question.

"Upstairs sleeping," He answered, staring at Sesshoumaru few more seconds then returned his blue eyes to Kara, "The cub went down early." He chuckled then returned to his movie.

Kara nodded and motioned Sesshoumaru to follow her. They went upstairs and Kara opened the door to the guest room. Sleeping in the middle of the bed was Yuki. The covers had been kicked off. She was lying on her back, her left arm thrown over her head. Kara walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yuki honey, wake up," She spoke lowly and shook her.

Yuki whined and began to roll onto her side when Kara stopped her and shook her again. "Wake up, Yuki. There is someone here to meet you."

Yuki gave off a big yawn before rolling her head towards her and bat her eyes. "...mum... "

"Yes baby. It's me. Wake up. I want you to meet someone."

"Hmm...now?" Yuki yawned and began to close her eyes. Kara smiled softly and shook her until her sleepy her eyes opened again and stared at her blurry.

"Yes Yuki, now. It's a surprise, you will like it."

This caught Yuki's attention and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Kara looked over her shoulder and gestured towards Sesshoumaru to come closer. His gaze slid to Yuki before he moved towards the bed. There was something graceful and airy in his steps. Kara remembered as a child she had always been wowed by it and tried to mimic Sesshoumaru's walk, but never got the same sway in her steps. She still wondered how he did.

Butterflies flapped wildly in Kara's stomach as he came towards her, an effect he always had on her. She blinked and their eyes met. Kara flushed and looked quickly away. The bed dipped when Sesshoumaru sat down behind her and Kara became suddenly very aware of him.

Yuki's eyes slid over Kara's shoulder and she blinked before a smile lit up her face. "Sessho...Sessho-o-O-Sesshouwaru!"

"Sesshoumaru."

Yuki blinked then nodded, smiling. She looked back towards her mother and waited. Kara stared into her baby girl's eyes and opened her mouth. Then closed it.

She had pictured this moment so many times before. Even practised. But now at the moment's arrival, Kara didn't know what to say. How to begin.

"Yukiyuri, there is something your mother and I wish to tell you," Sesshoumaru began saying when he realised Kara was having a hard time finding the words, which she was deeply grateful for.

"Okay..."

"Baby, you know how you have eh...always asked me...uhm about your daddy...where he is...who he is...well you see, he is...uhm...Sesshoumaru...Yuki, what I'm trying to tell you is...-"

"I'm your father." Sesshoumaru cut in.

Kara tensed up, her entire body going rigid. She pressed her hands together. Her palms felt hot and clammy as she waited for Yuki's reactions.

Yuki blinked and titled her head to the side. "You're my daddy?"

"Yes, I'm your..._daddy_," Sesshoumaru said slowly, seeming to taste the word.

Yuki looked back at her mother and Kara nodded stiffly. Yuki nodded and lowered her head. Kara's eyes began to sting when Yuki didn't say anything and instead started to finger her PJ's. She looked to the side and blinked the tears away when Yuki spoke up softly, nearly a whisper, "...where have you been? Why aren't you at home with us?...was it something I did?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered her firmly. He leaned pass Kara and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. She looked up, her big doe-like eyes staring timidly and filled with emotions into his, "You're not at fault, Yukiyuri. Your mother and I thought it would be best if you were raised in Europe by her but we were wrong and I promise to make up for it, alright?" He said, sugarcoating the truth.

But Yuki didn't care because the next Sesshoumaru knew was his daughter throwing herself at him and exclaimed loudly. "Daddy!"

She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his neck. Sesshoumaru stiffened and his eyes widened. For a moment he looked lost, not sure what to do...then slowly he relaxed and carefully wrapped his arms around Yuki, carefully not to hurt her and rubbed her back.

Kara watched them and felt her chest swell seeing Sesshoumaru hold his daughter for the first time.

* * *

Half an hour later Kara followed Sesshoumaru downstairs. Yuki had fallen asleep in her father's arms after bombarding him with lots of questions. Kara couldn't stop a smile from spreading when she thought how patience and calm Sesshoumaru had been during Yuki's interrogation. He didn't seem bothered or awkward when she asked if he liked playing with dolls, because she did.

"Kara?"

"Hm?" Kara looked up, a bit spaced out. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. Kara felt another flush spread onto her cheeks. "What?"

"I asked for your opinion."

"What?...oh, sorry! What did you say?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent and trailed his eyes over her face. Kara bit her cheek and thanked her mother for her dark complexion. She hoped Sesshoumaru would mistake the redness for rouge and grinned to throw him off track. "What?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru answered and slid his gaze down her neck then slid it back to her face, "I was saying the press conference will be held early tomorrow. Preferably before noon. Is that alright with you?"

Kara's grin fell from her face. That's right...tomorrow the world would know her secret. Kara swallowed and averted her eyes to the side. "_Right_, yes...yes, of course!" She replied flippantly, hoping to ease some of the tension that had sprung up.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kara fought the melting sensation that spread through her body at the touch and she returned her gaze to him.

The air changed the instant their eyes met.

"Are you ready for this? Once this is out, the press will be like vultures and pry for answers."

Kara swallowed and nodded. She didn't trust her voice would hold. Her insides were turning into jello again being this close to him. She knew in the past she felt strongly for Sesshoumaru but Kara was sure she had locked and sealed those feelings away. Then why was she suddenly acting like a fool around him? So hot and flustered?

_'Get a grip, woman!'_ She scolded herself and stared evenly into his eyes.

Wrong move.

Almost instantly Kara felt light-headed. Her mouth parted and her stomach jumped. She licked her lips and Sesshoumaru's eyes dropped from her face to the little pink tongue that darted out and disappeared behind her plump mouth. His jaw twitched before he could stop it. Without thinking, Kara stepped up to him and Sesshoumaru stayed rooted. Her fingers tingled to trace his face. She caught a draft of his cologne and her senses went into overdrive, causing her blood to rush through her body, roar in her ears and head south where her juices churned.

Kara sighed shakily when Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened and intensified, barely hiding the smouldering look in his golden depths. She leaned in, her eyes dropping to his lips again and she sighed breathlessly. "Sesshoumaru..."

The change was in an instant.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and stepped back. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Kara froze all up. A deep flush crept up her neck and spread onto her cheeks. She looked away, embarrassed and wished the ground would open and swallow her whole. "Eh...um?"

"I would like to spend some time with Yuki."

"Oh," Kara said, staring at a spot on the opposite wall. She felt the weight of his eyes, without looking and answered. "Tomorrow Yuki and I will be trying out dresses for the wedding."

"Alright."

Silence grew and the pent-up tension turned into something awkward and strange.

"Goodnight then Kara."

"Night." Kara answered him and the second later Sesshoumaru was gone.

Kara turned her head and stared at the spot Sesshoumaru had stood in and bit her lip. _'What just happened?'_

Outside, Sesshoumaru got into his car and placed the key into the ignition but didn't start up the car. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and sighed - what just happened in there?

His mind flashed back to the scene few seconds ago and Sesshoumaru felt the stirring in his groin when he saw in his mind's eye Kara's full lips parted and waiting, her dark eyes heavy and half-lidded.

_'Get a grip of yourself, Sesshoumaru!'_ His mind scolded him and after few minutes the pressure subsided in his pants.

Now wasn't the time to lust for Kara. First thing first, announcing to the world he was a father then dealing with Kara for leaving him the way she did.

* * *

Sorry guys for not updating during April. The net completely disappeared and it's an experience I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy, lol!

I hope you alright and enjoyed the (somewhat long) chapter. Just one question, did Kara's attraction towards Sesshoumaru come too strong and too suddenly? I struggled with that part, lol! I wanted to show something was there but not _too _much.

Oh, well. Until next time mina-san!

**Shout-outs to**

_CariMilRod_

_invisible-gurl_

_LyricalRiRi_


	10. The Things We Left Unsaid

**It All Started On A Rainy Night****  
part 10  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

* * *

"Quite the crowd showed up. Nervous?"

"Hardly."

"I'd be," Kouga muttered, sneaking a peak pass the curtain hiding backstage. He scanned the conference room and gave off a low whistle, shaking his head in disbelief. There was still twenty minutes left before the press conference started and already the room was packed with various reporters from various magazines. Some stood alone to the sides examining their cameras, making sure they were working properly while others stood in groups and were speculating in hushed voices the reason for the gathering.

"I expected our regulars to show up but if I'm not mistaking I think that's...no, I'm sure that's the reporter for _Megumi's Home & Garden_. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Probably decided to provide their readers with something worth reading for once." Sesshoumaru replied in a dull voice while flipping through pages in some magazine.

Kouga snorted and shook his head while stepping back from the curtain. "Kami, I hope this doesn't start some kind of trend. I do **not** want to see my designs decorating someone's lawn!" Kouga growled exasperatingly and shuddered at the mere thought.

Sesshoumaru smirked and continued flipping pages. He hadn't told Kouga the real reason for this press conference. He hadn't told him that five years ago he slept with Kara and Yukiyuri was result of that one night.

"Tsk! _Nenna-chan's Dirty Secrets_ isn't here."

"Kouga since you are getting married soon shouldn't you stop reading such..._indecent_ magazine?"

"Keh! What Ayame doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Hmpf, _what Ayame doesn't know won't hurt her_, kah? I wonder if Ayame feels the same..."

"Of course! I mean," Kouga coughed, "I'm just looking, not touching...well, _much_." He winked, grinning.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and closed the magazine. He stood up and straightened out his clothes. "Do whatever you see fit, Kouga. But don't be surprised if Ayame tries to kill you in your sleep."

"Tsk, she would that, wouldn't she?"

"I believe so, Kouga. I believe so." Sesshoumaru said with a final smirk then walked into the conference room.

Since everybody seemed to have already arrived, Sesshoumaru didn't see any point in prolonging the inevitable.

Almost instantly the reporters noticed him, his presence sending a prickling feeling down their spines. The reporters quickly got the cameras out and began snapping pictures while yelling for him to look their way. Like always, Sesshoumaru was dressed sharply. Today he wore granite-grey slacks that were a bit baggy at the end with a matching tight west and an unbuttoned white shirt.

If anybody looked closely they would have noticed a sliver chain hanging around his neck.

Sesshoumaru had pulled his long hair into a low ponytail and it swung with each step he took as he walked down the runway stage over to a pedestal. "Good afternoon." He greeted the press in a smooth voice.

The reporters quieted down to low mumbles and forced themselves sit down. They glanced around the room, at each others since they all could feel it. Taste it.

The anticipation in the air.

Whatever Sesshoumaru Taishou had called them there for was going to be good.

Sesshoumaru took a moment and scanned the room. All eyes were on him. Some reporters sat with their pen on a notepad ready to write down his words while others had their tape recorders out and were recording. There were camera crews presented and they were broadcasting the event live across Tokyo and other major cities.

"I want to thank you all for gathering here at such short notice. I knew many of you are in a hurry and hungry-"

Almost on cue someone's stomach growled. The reporters snickered and searched the room for the guilty person. Sesshoumaru smirked and carried on saying. "Lately a lot rumors have been circling around and I'm here to confirm some of them," He paused and felt how he drew everyone's attention in, "It's true that have met Miss Kikyou Higurashi and we are considering signing her into our house-"

"-Isn't Miss Higurashi still in rehab?" A reporter suddenly asked and another followed up by asking. "Aren't you afraid of the negative publicity Miss Higurashi's present will have? Given she is a known drug addict."

"Do you have plans to use her for your next collection?"

"What treatment did Miss Higurashi get during her rehabilitation?"

"Isn't she a member in the _Akakumo_'s house?"

The questions kept coming, bombarding Sesshoumaru. When the reporters noticed the buzz in the room grew louder, they realized Sesshoumaru would have a problem hearing and answering their questions so they quickly got out of their seats and started to move towards the stage when security stepped in and pushed them back. Kouga watched the entire commotion from backstage on television and was amazed by the way the reporters swarmed towards Sesshoumaru while snapping fanatically pictures of him. "Hn, here it is comes."

"Here comes what, Kouga-sama?" An assistant asked.

Kouga glanced at the young boy and grinned. "Watch and learn."

The buzz kept growing louder and louder in the conference room until totally chaos reigned there. For an outsider it seemed Sesshoumaru had lost control over the situation when he stared down at the reporters and they froze up. He bore his golden eyes into those that stood on the front line. "To answer your questions then yes, Miss Higurashi has been through a tough patch in her life but has regained control again and wishes to inspire those in the same situation and help them become clean. Since Kikyou Higurashi was a model for _Akakumo, _our lawyers are looking closely at the paperwork but if everything goes well then by next week _Sayuri deSign_ will gain a member, Kikyou Higurashi and she will be our spokesperson for our winter collection."

The room broke out in applauses. When the applauses quieted down, the questions started up again. This time about _Akakumo_. What did the rival's house say about this? Why was signing Kikyou Higurashi to their house? What was the theme for the winter collection? Was it finished? When would they have the sneak preview?

But Sesshoumaru didn't care to answer.

He had reached the sole purpose for the press conference and felt a nervous flutter in his chest. He felt suddenly dry in the throat and cleared it. Nervous energy built up and for the first time Sesshoumaru felt sometihng that resembled fear--

'_Why am I hesitating? This Sesshoumaru does not feel fear.' _He thought to himself and nearly gave himself a nod.

Sesshoumaru straightened his posture and lifted his hand. Instantly the excited crowd fell into silence, eager to hear what more Sesshoumaru had to say.

"Sugoi power, Sesshoumaru-sama has over the reporters."

"Hai...I know." Kouga answered the assistant absentmindedly with a furrow. He glanced away from the television and stared in Sesshoumaru's direction. Kouga was confused. He thought Sesshoumaru was done. What more did he have to say?

"And lastly," Sesshoumaru paused and wet his lips. His heart began to pick up its pace, the pounding getting louder in his ears, "Concerns Takara Evans Nakano."

Sesshoumaru watched as the reporters' eyes widened. They glanced at each other and mumbled quickly amongst themselves. This had to do with the cover from two days ago they decided and returned their full attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Two days ago a picture of Miss Nakano with a girl began spreading and I'm here to tell you,"

Sesshoumaru's heart was racing like crazy. He felt hot. Dry in his mouth. Short of breath.

"Her name is Yukiyuri and she is Takara's and my daughter."

_Thud_

_Thud, Thud_

_Thud, _Sesshoumaru could hear his heart pound clearly in his head as he waited.

It took a second or two for the news to register and get processed in the public and reporters' brains.

Bankotsu, who was watching the press conference from his sport's bar downtown, spat out his drink and choked. Jakotsu, who was busy pinning needles into his client pinned wrongly and pricked the girl's skin. He didn't even hear her scream, or notice her start cursing his ass since his bulging eyes were glued to the television. Touga and Inuyasha, who were in a meeting when they heard about the press conference and sat now with matching red and grim faces.

"This is our daughter's first time in Japan and we wish for it be as joyful as possible. Therefore we ask of you to respect our privacy and leave us alone. Thank you. That's all."

With that, Sesshoumaru walked off the stage.

It took another second, or two, for the reporters to fully grasp what had just been said and notice what was happening before chaos broke out in the room again. They began pushing and shoving as they tried to go after Sesshoumaru but security quickly stepped in and held them off.

Sesshoumaru was grateful for their action and made a mental note to give them an extra Christmas bonus. He stepped backstage and the room was eerie silent. Everyone was staring at him like he was a complete stranger but the one who looked most shocked was Kouga. He tried to speak but couldn't form words.

Sesshoumaru looked away from him and walked out of the room. Now that the news was out in open, all Sesshoumaru could do was bear with it.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was the first question Kouga demanded when he barged into the Sesshoumaru's office.

Sesshoumaru looked up and watched Kouga slam the door behind him. His face had gained the colour it lost when he heard the news. His fists were clenched and his body was tensed as he began pacing back and forth.

Sesshoumaru placed the phone back down and sat up in his chair. He wanted to call Kara and hear how she and Yuki were doing. Had they watched the press conference? How did Yuki react?

"Hello Kouga."

"Hell no, Sessho, you aren't getting out of this with a simple _hello_. When the hell did this happen?! I mean, I knew someone had to be Yuki's dad but I never guessed it was you since I always assumed it was _that_ Inu-koro! And now you tell me. No, I take that back. Now you tell _the world_ that you're the father without telling me?! _ME, _man? Fuck! I thought we were best friends, you know like brothers. That we could talk about anything and everything. I mean, have I done something that you wouldn't even bother mentioning something this major?" Kouga asked then continued ranting before Sesshoumaru could answer.

"I'm not angry or anything, just surprised! And _well_, fucking disappointed! I mean shit! You slept Kara...**You** slept with **Kara**?! Fuck! Did Inu-koro know? I mean, were you guys doing it behind his back?"

"No."

"No? Then how did it happen? I mean I don't get it..." Kouga trailed off, confused and slumped heavily in one of the office's couches.

Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and walked over to his mini-bar. He poured up two glasses, not giving a **damn **that it was middle of the day and walked over to Kouga, handing him one of the drinks and then sat down in the couch opposite him. He looked up about to speak when Kouga gulped the whole drink in one sweep. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and Kouga simply shrugged his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru took a sip then began talking. "It happened five years ago. Right before she left. I suspect Kara found out Inuyasha was cheating-"

"-Inu-koro was cheating? With who?!"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered him and watched Kouga's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No...No way, man! She would never..." Kouga stuttered and ran a hand over his face, "No Sesshoumaru, Kagome would never do something like that! Not to Kara. Not to anyone!"

"I'm afraid she did, Kouga. Didn't you find it surprisingly how quickly she and Inuyasha began dating shortly after Kara left?"

"Nah, nah. I don't believe you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him and took a long sip of his drink. "I see the girl still holds a special place in your heart."

Kouga's eyes darkened suddenly. His jaw twitched. Everyone knew, before Kouga found out about his arranged marriage to Ayame, Kagome was the girl he loved. He would proclaim often and loudly that she was his woman but when Kouga was left with no choice, he had to let Kagome go and end in the Inuyasha got the girl.

One of the main reasons Kouga disliked Inuyasha.

"My feelings for Kagome has nothing to do with this and don't try to change the subject, Sesshoumaru! You still slept with Kara and got a kid. I mean isn't she like your adopted sister, or something?!" He spat cruelly.

A tensed moment filled the room as Kouga shoot Sesshoumaru a vicious glare and Sesshoumaru glared equally viciously back. "Kara was never legally adopted to the family. Father took her in when her parents passed away and then she returned to the States-"

"-But before that happened, she grew up with you in that house! So don't try to justify it, Sesshoumaru! You slept with Kara. Dumped her! And got her pregnant-"

"-I didn't **dump** her, Kouga. Kara left **me**." Sesshoumaru cut him off, barely restraining the anger in his voice, "She showed up one night and we had sex. The next thing I know, she's gone, out of the country and later she returns after **five** years and tells me I'm _a father_! While _you _Kouga, have known about Yuki all along! Now why didn't_ you_ tell _me_ about her, huh? Didn't think that was worth mentioning?!"

Kouga stiffened and stared wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru. He had never heard him yell before. He tried to come up with something say but couldn't. He clammed his mouth shut and gritted his teeth before looking grumpily away. "Kara made me swear not to tell anyone," He spoke lowly after a moment. Like a child that just got scold by his parent, "I didn't get then but now I do," Kouga returned his blue eyes to Sesshoumaru, "...she didn't want you to know."

The best friends stared at each other as the room elapsed into another moment of silence until Sesshoumaru broke it. "I went to her apartment three days later when I realised she was avoiding me. When I got there a hung-over, or rather still drunk Inuyasha opened the door and yelled Kara had left. Taken her things and left."

"Oh," Kouga said lowly and gave Sesshoumaru a cautious look, "Eh, uhm...how are you dealing? You know, with everything? Now that you know..."

"...surprisingly well."

"Yea?"

"Yea..."

Kouga grinned and looked to the side. "You're lucky, Sesshoumaru. Your baby girl is beautiful," He smiled, "I remembered when I first saw her. She was tiny with light brown skin and little sliver curls on top of her head," Kouga smiled at the memory, "That was when Kara told me Yuki would grow up without a father and I decided right there and than that I would step in and be there for her as much as I could. I mean just look her, Sesshoumaru. I would give Yuki my left kidney if I had to!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at Kouga's words and smirked when he saw hints of a blush on his cheeks. "What I mean to say Sesshoumaru, is that you're lucky and got a beautiful daughter. Despite what the media and everyone else will say."

"...So you are cool with this?"

"Yea...I'm cool. I'm sorry, I overreacted. You were right. I should have told you about Kara having a kid but you should have told me about sleeping with Kara," Kouga paused when he thought of something and laughed, "Does Inu-koro know?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, pure glee dancing in his eyes. "Yes and he isn't happy about it."

"I bet!" Kouga laughed, "That _ahou!_ What the hell was he thinking? Cheating on Kara? He was lucky she even got together with him in the first place!"

"Who knows?"

Kouga growled, wishing Inuyasha was in the room so he could bash his head. "So what happens now?"

"We leave the media alone and let them have their field day."

"Okay," Kouga paused then checked his watch, "We should get going...hey, do you have any plans after the meeting?"

"No. Why?"

"Great! Then you can come over and spend some time with Yuki. What do you say?"

Sesshoumaru stared Kouga and blinked when he smiled this really wide and bright smile. Sesshoumaru looked away when he felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Alright."

"Great, now that's settled," Kouga sighed and got off the couch, lifting his arms above his head and laughed. "But damn, Sesshoumaru. I wished I could've seen the look on Ino-koro's face when he found out you were Yuki's dad!"

* * *

Elsewhere, few streets away and some floor levels high, a woman couldn't believe what she just heard. "Oi! Did you hear that? Sesshoumaru is a father and that Kikyou-oban is signing to his house?"

"Very interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"Hn, I can't believe it. No. I take that back. I'm not surprised! That Kikyou," She cursed, "Are you okay with this?" The woman asked and turned her head away from the wide-screen television

Her eyes fell on a man sitting in his chair behind his desk. He lifted his head and glanced her way before returning his gaze to the world outside his vast window and smirked. "It doesn't matter. If he plans to take something of mine then I will take something of his."

* * *

**Done**. Did you guys enjoy it? Sorry for the delay, I kept getting stuck between having a past-section or skipping it. In the end, I skipped it. I couldn't come with a good way to write about the day Sesshoumaru and Kouga became friends. I hope you didn't find the guys _waaay_ too ooc. If they did - sorry, couldnt come up with a better way, lol!

Anyway, new characters have been introduced...wonder who they are? I know a particular person is going to be _very _happy when she finds out who they are, espeically _the man 'wink'_

**The Japanese words used:**

_Sugoi _- Wow!/Amazing!

_Oban_ - Bitchy old hag

_Ahou_ - Idiot

_Akakumo _- I think it means Red Spider. At least, I hope so. Aka being **Red** and Kumo - **Spider**.

**Shout-outs to**

_CariMilRod_

_LyricalRiRi_

_saphira404_

Matte ne, folks!


	11. Unravel prt 1 When The Clock Strikes 12

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 11  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Note:** First thing first - thanks to **all** reviews, those that have alerted and picked this story as favourite during the summer. I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I hope y'all been well and that this chapter somewhat makes up for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Kara splashed some cold water over her face. She relished the coldness that hit her face, momentarily directing her thoughts from troubling matters.

She sighed and turned off the faucet. Taking a moment, Kara watched the drops that fell from her face disappear in a spiral down the drain. _'The story of my life.'_ She sighed sully and ran a hand over her wet face.

Kara looked up and stared at her mirror image. Tired and red eyes stared back. Sleep hadn't come easy last night. Most of the night Kara laid awake, her mind replaying the awkward moment with Sesshoumaru over and over again. What the hell happened? What had she done wrong?

'_Acted on your hormones!'_

Kara sighed even deeper and dropped her head in her hands. Closing her eyes, Kara could clearly see Sesshoumaru. She remembered his smell, the hypnotizing scent filling the surrounding air and her lungs. Causing her head to spin and her body grow warm. His mouth had been so close that Kara could make out the bottom-lip was thicker then the top-lip and suddenly thoughts of that one night when Sesshoumaru kissed her flashed in her mind.

How his tongue licked her bottom-lip and teeth tugged before she parted her lips and he slid his tongue skilfully in. Little moans escaped her throat as muffled groans came from him. His hands explored her body, her skin burning when one hand rubbed and gripped her side and the other hand reached down and pulled her leg around his body, pressing him closer. His body sunk deeper against her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and head, pulling him closer. From their closeness, she felt a hard part of him press against her inner thigh. She angled her hips and thrust forward so--

"Mummy?! Mummy?!"

Kara squeaked and jumped startled, slamming her head into the bottom of the mirror cabinet.

"Shit!"

"Mummy!"

Kara groaned and rubbed her head when she reached out to unlock the door. "Mummy, are you alright? Why are you taking so long? When are we going? Is dad coming?"

Kara grimaced and reached for a towel. She whipped her face while her scalp throbbed painfully. "Sorry honey. What did you say?"

"I said are you alright? Why are you taking so long? When are we going? Is dad coming?"

"Eh...I don't know honey. What did you want?"

"Aunty Aya is asking for you."

"Oh...did she say why?"

"No but she's saying very bad things, mummy. The s-word and the f-word. Why is that mummy? I thought bad things happen to you if you say the f-word and s-word..."

"Bad things will happen if _you_ do, Yuki."

Yuki looked at her mother and furrowed confused. Kara smiled down at her before hanging up the towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"Mummy, when are we leaving? I want to go soon!"

"Are you that excited seeing Jakotsu today?"

"I am! I am! Do you think my dress will pretty, mum?"

"I think so. I know Jay took his time to make it especially for you." Kara squeezed Yuki's hand when they reached the bottom of the staircase. They turned at the banister and had only taken two steps when they heard Ayame yell from the kitchen.

"**Fuck!** Where did I put that damn paper?"

Yuki stopped and looked towards her mother. "Mum, she said the f-word again...is something bad going to happen to aunty Aya?"

"No, Yuki," Kara glanced towards the kitchen then back at her daughter, "Why don't you head into the living room and watch some TV before we leave? I will go and see what's up with Aunty Aya, alright?"

Yuki nodded then skipped happily her way to the living room, humming loudly on a made-up song. Kara watched her go and shook her head with a smile. She was amazed that Yuki was still energized since she woke early in the morning but than again Kara wasn't that surprised. The reason Yuki went to bed early last night was because Kouga had kept his promise and provided Yuki with lots of ice cream and over night her body had broken down the sugar and turned her into a hyperactive five-year old.

Kara smiled to herself and headed towards the kitchen where she found Ayame fuming. "Problems?"

"Nothing is working!" Ayame shrieked and whirled around when Kara entered the kitchen. "I just received a phone call from one of the hotels I booked _months _ago and they told me they are overbooked!"

"What?"

"Can you believe this shit? I already paid in advanced so we wouldn't lose the rooms and now they are saying the payment is invalid! And that they have already given away the rooms - _my_ rooms!"

"Oh, Ayame...there has to be way we can fix it. I mean there is still time, right? The wedding is in what? Three weeks-"

"-In** two **weeks, Kara!" Ayame exclaimed hysterically and pulled her hair. "In fourteen days!"

Ayame's shoulders shook and hunched when she sobbed and her hands went to her face. Kara quickly went to her side and pulled her into a hug. Ayame buried her face in Kara's neck and cried. Kara led her to a chair and sat her down. "Shhh Ayame, don't cry now. I'm sure we can fix it. We will figure this out."

"I-I-It's just that...it's just that I," She sobbed and sniffed, "I just want everything to be perfect, you know? It's my flippin wedding, for fuck's sake! I-I-I have planned this for months! I have booked, paid in months advanced so these kinds of problems would be avoided! And now... and now!" Ayame shook her head and covered her face with one hand.

Kara crouched beside Ayame and began rubbing her back. "_Well_...you wanted a winter wedding _so_..." Kara chuckled cautiously, hoping to calm Ayame.

Ayame snort-hiccupped and shook her head once more. She sat up and puffed. "You are right," She wiped her eyes and sighed, letting loose her stress and frustration, "If I don't fix this, I will never hear the end of it. I can already hear him. 'I told you we could wait, onna but _nooo _you wanted a fucking winter wedding! What's so special about that? It will be cold and wet and my balls will probably freeze off before you come down the aisle!" Ayame grumbled, imitating Kouga.

Kara laughed and Ayame joined her shortly after, tension leaving the room. Kara reached up and brushed her thumbs over Ayame's wet cheeks. Ayame blushed and smiled. "I might as well get started," She sighed and turned in her seat. The kitchen table was filled with stacks of folders and loose papers. Ayame began shifting papers and folders around, a deep furrow on her face. "Kara, what time is it?"

Kara looked behind her and her heart pounded against her chest as if it would explode.

The time read 11:42

Less than twenty before Sesshoumaru held the press conference.

Ayame glanced at Kara when she didn't answer and then glanced at the time and groaned. "Shit, we need to get going. What's taking her so long?"

Kara's head whirled around when her brain registered Ayame had spoken. "What?"

Ayame looked up from the paper she was reading and raised an eyebrow when she saw Kara's dumbfounded face. "I said _what's taking her so long? _We need to leave soon."

"Who's _'her'_?"

"Mummy! Mummy! Dad's on TV!" Yuki yelled, rushing into the kitchen.

"**What?!**"

"Dad?" Ayame stared at Yuki and blinked. She got up, pushing back the chair when Kara reacted and grabbed her arm.

"No! Don't go!"

"Eh?"

"Hurry mummy and aunty Aya. He might be gone soon!" Yuki urged Kara and Ayame and left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Let's go see what that is about."

"No Ayame, forget about it. It's probably nothing."

"It seemed important to Yuki..." Ayame furrowed and pulled her arm away from Kara.

For some reason a nervous flutter filled Ayame's stomach when she saw the panicked look in Kara's eyes.

"Kara...what's-"

"-MUMMY! AUNTY AYA, HE IS STILL ON!"

Ayame turned away from Kara when Yuki yelled and headed out of the kitchen. She was curious to see whom Yuki was referring to as her dad and failed to notice Kara go pale in the face.

"Ayame!" Kara called out to stop Ayame but Ayame didn't and few seconds later she entered the living room.

Yuki was sitting in front of the TV bouncing, clapping and smiling happily while she stared bright-eyed at the TV-screen. Ayame followed her gaze and her eyebrows shot up when she saw Sesshoumaru's face on the wide-screen.

"…_Since Kikyou Higurashi was a model for __Akakumo, __our lawyers are looking closely at the paperwork but if everything goes well then by next week Sayuri deSign __will gain a member, Kikyou Higurashi and she will be our spokesperson for our winter collection."_

Ayame stared stunned at the TV-screen as the audience there applauded. That was a surprise. Kouga hadn't told her anything but that was good news. Ayame grew up liking Kikyou and was shocked when she heard Kikyou was a drug user.

"Ayame! There is something I-I need to tell you,"

"A-alright..."

"Ayame. Look at me."

Ayame barely could tear her eyes from Sesshoumaru and threw Kara a quick glance before returning her gaze to him.

"_-And lastly…concerns Takara Evans Nakano.-"_

Ayame blinked then looked towards Kara blinking. She was staring wide-eyed at the TV-screen. Ayame furrowed when she saw the pure terror on Kara's face. "Kara, what's wrong?"

"Mummy, that's you!" Yuki giggled and clapped her hands happily.

"Kara, what's going on?"

"...I...I...-"

_"__-Two days ago a picture of Miss Nakano with a girl began spreading and I'm here to tell you,-"_

For some reason everything seemed to slowed down. Ayame could see Kara talking to her, her eyes pleading and filled with regret but her voice sounded like a low hum in the background when her head turned slowly towards the TV and Ayame felt how Sesshoumaru drew all her attention to him.

"Ayame. I don't know why I didn't tell you but Yuki is...Sesshoumaru is-"

_"__-Her name is Yukiyuri and she is Takara's and my daughter."_

**Thud**

**Thud, Thud**

**Thud**

Ayame's hand went to her mouth. She stumbled back, shocked. Her apple-green eyes widened and stared at Sesshoumaru's blank face, unblinking. She hadn't noticed that she had held onto her breath and let it loose, croaking and snorting.

"Ayame..."

Ayame looked up, still shocked and disbelieving. _'Surely Kara wouldn't have kept…'_

But the answer was writing all over Kara's face. One look was enough to tell.

_"This is our daughter's first time in Japan and we wish for it be as joyful as possible. Therefore we ask of you to respect our privacy and leave us alone. Thank you. That's all."_

With that, Sesshoumaru walked off the stage.

"No! Daddy?" Yuki called out and jumped up, pressing her hands onto the TV-screen.

Ayame glanced at Yuki and squeezed her eyes shut. How could she been so stupid?

"I should have known...you two have always been close but this..." She sighed, opening her eyes and stared at Yuki.

Kara swallowed and nodded. Why, she didn't know.

"Yuki?" Yuki reluctantly turned away from the TV and looked at her mother, "Could you please go upstairs and wait? I and aunty Aya need to talk."

Yuki frowned and shook her head. She didn't want to leave. Her dad was on TV!

She turned back to the TV and Sesshoumaru was gone and instead there was some rapid speaking Japanese reporter. "Where's dad?"

"He is done talking. Yuki, go upstairs and play. I will come and get you when we are done, alright?"

Sullenly Yuki got up and left the living room. Ayame and Kara stared at each other and listened to Yuki climb the stairs, her stomping a clear sign that she was angry.

A door closed upstairs and the living room fell into a tension silence. Nothing was said. In the background the shocked and highly-excited reporter kept going on and on about the press conference and Sesshoumaru's disclosures.

Kara felt the words she wanted to say tickle at the back of her throat. They wanted to jump out and tell Ayame how sorry she was for not telling her but they were stuck. Kara always thought telling Sesshoumaru about Yuki was going to be hard and painful but seeing the hurt and shocked look in Ayame's eyes, this hurt more.

"Ayame, I'm so _so _sorry for not telling you."

"...why didn't you?"

"I couldn't-"

"-What do you mean you couldn't?!" Ayame lashed out then looked stunned at her sudden outburst.

Kara could see the tears well in Ayame's eyes. She stepped forward, her hand reaching out when Ayame stepped back.

Kara froze, her hand in mid-air and swallowed thickly, a lump forming in her throat. "...A-a-ayame, I was going to tell you...I never meant for you to find out like this but I had to tell Sesshoumaru first."

"What?" Ayame's mouth dropped and she shook her head. "What are you saying? Sesshoumaru didn't know about Yuki?"

"No," Kara croaked and exhaled a shaky breath. "He didn't...not until recently."

Kara had to pause and draw another breath. Her voice was shaking, barely holding. "I-I-it just happened, Ayame. It wasn't planned...I went to his place and one thing lead..."

"No...no, No! Stop right there!" Ayame yelled, "You are not making any sense! What are you trying to say? First Sesshoumaru's is Yuki's father but didn't know about it?! And if I count this right, this happened when you were still with Inuyasha, did you cheat on him?! Why? I thought you two loved each other, Kara!"

"He cheated on me!"

Ayame's mouth clammed shut. Kara wrapped her arms around her and gritted her teeth before continuing saying. "I didn't cheat on Inuyasha...he cheated on me..."

"What? With who?" Ayame wondered when the doorbell rang.

Kara looked over her shoulder and blinked. She quickly wiped her face in case any tears had made their way down her face. "I'll get it." She muttered and Ayame nodded mindlessly, her mind working overdrive as she processed what Kara had told her...

...Inuyasha had cheated on her...

...but with who?...

...there was something...something at back of Ayame's mind, nagging...

...who did Inuyasha cheat Kara with?...

...who?...

...then Ayame remembered...

...Remembered what she had seen at this party five years ago and suddenly the answer to her question hit her.

"...Kara...no..." Ayame whispered and looked up, realizing who was at the door. "Shit! Kara, don't open the door!"

But it was already too late because Kara was staring dead in the face at the one person she didn't expect to see.

**Kagome**.

* * *

_dun dun dunnn..._


	12. Unravel prt 2 Then Everything Went Red

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 12  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine. **Warning** for **explicit** **language** and **violence.**

**Excuse Errors** and **Enjoy!**

* * *

_Thud, thud_

"Kouga..."

_Thud, thud_

"Don't say a word."

"Kouga, you've been banging your head against the steering wheel ever since we arrived. Your neighbours will start to wonder."

"I don't care."

_Thud, thud_

"Kouga, there is no need to be scared-"

"-_SCARED?!_" Kouga exclaimed loudly. He snapped his head sharply towards Sesshoumaru. The black hair strands contrasted strongly against his blanched face. His usually vibrant azure eyes were wide and filled with fear. "I'm freaking scared to death! You see _that_?! That's Ayame's car. You know what that means? She's home!"

"Kouga-"

"-If I go in there, Ayame **will** kill me!"

"Kouga." Sesshoumaru chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sesshoumaru, you are not listening! Last night Ame kept reminding me about the papers. _Kouga, don't forgot the papers. Kouga make sure you have the papers with you, you will need tomorrow. _Even this damn morning she nagged about them and what did I do? Forget them!" Kouga groaned and picked up were he left off - banging his head repeatedly against the steering wheel. "Fuck, if I go in there and she sees that I forgot the very paper she nagged about, I'm screwed."

"Hn."

"_Kami_. I'm a dead man."

"I believe so, Kouga. I believe so." Sesshoumaru smirked and reached for the door handle.

"Shit! _Sesshoumaru?!_" Kouga called out in a harsh whisper when Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car and shut the door. He shuddered at the sudden change of temperature and pulled his coat tighter around his neck. The days in Tokyo were getting colder as they drifted further into winter. Looking up the sky was light grey with various spots of dark grey clouds. If one was to believe the weather forecast then snow was to due any day now.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and deeply inhaled the nippy air when a door slammed behind him. He turned his head and saw Kouga staring miserably at Ayame's red Mini Cooper. "I'm a dead man for sure."

"There's only one way to be sure."

Kouga looked up and frowned. "I hope you realise that I'm about to die and you are happy about it."

"Hn."

"She is going to me kill, Sessshou!"

"Hmm."

"Just so you know, you are about to lose your top designer!" Kouga cried out just when the front door to his house ripped open and he and Sesshoumaru turned their heads to see Kara and Kagome come flying out the door.

[--]

_Few minutes before..._

Something cold ran through her causing her body, even heartbeat to freeze. It took few moments for her head to believe that Kagome Higurashi was standing at the front door. Kagome had changed over the years. She was no longer the skinny girl with wild messy hair dressed in her high school girl uniform. No, the person standing before Kara was a long slender-figured woman with straight black hair cut in choppy layers with an edgy bang-cut that brought out her cobalt blue eyes.

"Kagome..." Kara finally managed to say after a heavy tense moment.

Kagome jerked back to reality, blinking in surprise. Her eyes took in her former best friend, her fiancé's ex. "Hello Kara."

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome glanced over Kara's shoulder and met Ayame's eyes. Her eyes drifted back Kara. "I take it Ayame hasn't told you."

"Told me what?"

"K-kara," Ayame said with a shake and roughly cleared her throat. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and felt Kara tense up. "This happened before I knew......had I known I would have never..."

"You wouldn't have done what?"

"Asked me to be one of the bridesmaids."

"What?!" Kara yelled and turned around, looking straight into Ayame's fearful eyes and felt her heart sink in her chest. "Say it's not true, Ayame? Don't tell me that _this_ bitch is in the wedding?!"

"_Excuse me?!_"

"I didn't know, Kara! You never told me how things ended between you and Inuyasha. If I had known I would've reconsidered!"

"Woah, wait! What did Kara tell you?" Kagome cut in, earning a seething glare from Kara.

"The truth!" Kara snapped at Kagome. She curled her hands into fists and forced herself to take a deep breath. She could feel the anger stewing, her body growing hotter by the seconds. "You aren't welcomed here so leave!"

"Kara wait, maybe we should-"

"-I'm not leaving until I explain my side of the story."

"_Your_ side? What in hell is there for you to explain? I caught you red-handed getting screwed from behind by _my_ boyfriend!"

Kagome grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "I hate you,"

"And I hate you too. Now get out of my sight!"

"No," Kagome objected strongly and elbowed her way pass Kara. Kara's jaws clamped tighter. Her eyes narrowed on Kagome threatening as she spun around, shutting the front door. Anybody could see her fuse was about to explode but Kagome completely ignored it and walked into the foyer. She spun around and placed her hands on her hips, her blue eyes blazing. "I understand that you are angry but I love Inuyasha and I don't regret being with him. Yes, we should have been honest from the start but you-"

"-I trusted you, Kagome! I knew you had a crush on Inuyasha but I thought you had at least some self-control to keep your paws off my man!"

"It wasn't like that!" Kagome spat.

"Yes, it was Kagome! Don't try to justify your fucking betrayal with love. I loved Inuyasha and you slept with him while he was _mine!_ Why? Why the hell would you do something like that to your own best friend?!"

"Like you were faithful!"

"I never once cheated on Inuyasha."

"But you slept with his brother!"

"Kagome?!" Ayame exclaimed horrified, her mouth wide open.

"_Mummy?_"

All the women in foyer looked up the stairs and there stood Yuki. "Yuki, go back to the room."

Kagome stepped back and stared wide-eyed at Yuki. "Is that her? Is that your daughter?"

"Mummy, why are you screaming at each other?"

"It's nothing Yuki...Mummy is having a discussion so I need you to go back to the room."

"She looks just like him..." Kagome whispered softly. Yuki looked her way and blushed when she saw the intent look in Kagome's eyes. Kagome smiled warmly and took a step towards her. "Hi sweetie. My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Yukiyuri but mummy calls me Yuki."

"Such a pretty name you have, _Yukiyuri. _Do you know what it means?"

"That's enough!" Kara cut in and threw Kagome a fierce glare. "Yuki, I said go back to the room. Now go!"

Yuki's amber eyes shifted between Kara and Kagome before she nodded and turned to leave.

"And you _bitch_," Kara growled, her body shaking in pure fury. "Don't you ever speak to my daughter again! You hear me?!"

Kagome stared at Yuki as she turned to walk away before she lowered her gaze to Kara. Kara nearly flinched when she saw the look in Kagome's eyes. She couldn't quite name what it was...but the look chilled her to the bone.

"You named her after his mother..."

"Get out."

"I must say she does look like _him_..."

"I don't like repeating myself, Kagome. Get **the fuck** out!"

"Kagome...I think its best that you leave..." Ayame voiced carefully. She didn't know what it was that setting her off but the calm tone in Kagome's voice scared her and got the warning bells ringing.

Something was going to happen. Something bad...

Kagome glanced away from Kara and looked at Ayame. She laughed when she saw the apprehension look in Ayame's eyes, the sound cold and mirthless. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before placing it on her hip. "Even though you named her after his mother, one couldn't help but notice the features she has...the resemblance she, Sesshoumaru _and_ Inuyasha share..."

Kagome paused. Her silence stretched and filled out the room. "I got to ask...are you sure Sesshoumaru is the father? And not Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?!" Ayame exclaimed, her face turning ghostly pale after hearing Kagome.

Kara couldn't help but stare at Kagome as the words she uttered settled into the air, heavy in their inability to just disappear.

"Excuse me..."

"You heard me..."

"Kagome," Ayame cried, covering her face with her hands. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Take it back."

Kagome stared at her then smirked. "_No_."

From that point on Kara would never really understand what happened. All she would remember was her vision turning red and she lurched herself at Kagome, slamming her into a wall.

Her brain didn't register Kagome's loud gasp or her attacks when she began to defend herself. All that was going through Kara's mind was to hurt Kagome as badly and deeply as she had hurt her by saying such vile words and for sleeping with Inuyasha.

Kara still remembered the days and nights when she would found herself crying and trying to figure out where she and Inuyasha went wrong. What had she done and said to make Inuyasha cheat on her? Didn't she satisfy him in the bedroom? Give in to his desires and fantasies? How long had Inuyasha and Kagome been sleeping behind her back? Why hadn't Inuyasha simply told her that he didn't love her anymore and broken it off?

"_Kara! Kagome! Please, stop!_"

Neither Kara nor Kagome heard Ayame's plea and continued to fight. Kara tried to rip Kagome's hair out of her head while Kagome was shoving at her shoulders, screaming and spiting into her face.

Somehow Kagome broke free and Kara stumbled back surprised but quickly regained her balance. Kagome headed heading towards the front door and Kara's mind screamed _don't let that bitch get away!_

Kara pounced and caught Kagome.

One second she and Kagome were inside the house. The next second they tumbled out the front door and landed roughly on the ground.

Kara acted quickly and straddled a stunned groaning Kagome. Her eyes snapped up when she felt Kara's weight and snarled, momentarily forgetting the headache she got from the fall. She raised her hands and tried to beat Kara off with her fists. Kara's mind or conscious seemed to disconnect from her body when her right hand flew up only to be brought down with a mighty force to the side of Kagome's face.

"Shit! Kagome?!"

"Kara!"

"Takara?!"

"Mummy?!"

A pair of arms wrapped quickly around Kara when her hand rose again, ready to slap the shit out of Kagome when she was pulled off her. Kara screamed and yelled, struggling to break free but was getting further and further away from Kagome.

"Let me go! Let me at her! For fuck's sake, **let me** **go!**"

Kara got carried or rather dragged back into the house. A door opened and shut and suddenly Kara was thrown onto a bed. She bounced on the mattress and instantly leapt to her feet only to get pushed onto her back.

"Fuck!"

"Kara, calm down."

"No, let me go! Let me the fuck go!"

"Dammit, control yourself woman!" Sesshoumaru harshly boomed.

Kara froze and blinked. She stared up into Sesshoumaru's hovering face. His sliver hair parted in the middle and fell like a sliver curtain around her, encasing them from the world outside.

"Get off me, Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You need to calm down-"

"-_Calm down?!_" Kara exploded. "You're telling me to calm down?! Do you know what that bitch said, huh? She asked if I was sure you were Yuki's father and not Inuyasha!"

"That's it?" Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened. Kara ignored the stabs and raw pain seeing the look in his eyes and narrowed her eyes at him. "You got angry over such petty thing?"

He pushed himself off Kara and got off the bed. He turned his back on her and sighed while running a hand through his hair. Kara gritted her teeth and jumped off the bed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Sesshoumaru spun around and stared down at her. "That you are foolish getting upset over such meaningless words."

"Meaningless words?"

"Yes. Meaningless words?"

"Those words weren't meaningless, Sesshoumaru! Do you understand what that bitch tried to imply?!"

"Yes and that doesn't give you a reason to act like a violent mad woman in front Yuki!"

"To hell with you, Sesshoumaru! Don't you dare come up in here and say what I did was wrong! Kagome practically called me whore when she is the one busy spreading her legs to anyone. Available or not!"

"Kagome wouldn't have questioned Yuki's fatherhood if Yuki had been born here."

"And what the fuck does _that_ mean?!" Kara spat, going up in Sesshoumaru's face.

He stayed rooted and stared into her infuriated brown eyes. "That none of this would have happened if you had stayed and told me about Yuki from the start."

"W-what? How could I?! I barely wrapped my head around that I slept with you!"

"Easy. You could have returned the moment you found out about the pregnancy or contacted me when she was born, Takara. You had no right keeping Yuki away from me!"

Their faces were so close, their panted heated breaths brushing each other's face.

"Dammit!" Kara cursed and grabbed Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru's lips came crashing onto hers and her reaction to him was instant. Her breath got caught in her throat. Her body tingled. Her warmth throbbed. Her heart leapt in her chest. His lips were exactly as she remembered. Lush and warm.

Tickling sensations crawled up Kara's spine when Sesshoumaru gripped her by the hips and pushed her body up against his. Her arms wrapped his neck and Kara pressed herself closer, crashing her breasts against his chest. Sesshoumaru grunted and forced Kara to take a step back and lowered her onto the bed, their lips still attached, tongues tangling and hands wandering eagerly over each other. His hands went underneath her shirt raising it to her waist and rubbed the exposed skin. Kara moaned and spread her legs wider so Sesshoumaru could sink deeper. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, the silky strands gilding between her fingers when she bit down on his lip and grinded her hips against his hardened bulge.

But as sudden the kiss started, Sesshoumaru broke the connection. He literally tore the breath of her lungs as she stared up at him, her chest heaving, her eyes dark and revealing exactly his effect on her.

Sesshoumaru moved off her and Kara bit into her lip, unsure what to say--

"Sesshou-"

"-Kouga and I are going to leave and meet up with the wedding planner. I will take Yuki with me while you sort out this mess."

"W-woah...what?"

"Kara," Sesshoumaru said. His tone was cold and firm, unshaken by the passionate embrace they had shared seconds ago. Kara flushed. She was still trying to catch her breath. Her skin burned from the places he had touched. Even _the_ place he hadn't! And looking at Sesshoumaru...he didn't seem hot or bothered at all. Just his cool level self. "This is Kouga's and Ayame's wedding. If Ayame wishes to have Kagome present then you will have to accept it because this isn't all about you."

Kara froze and stared into those brilliant golden eyes that seemed to burn a hole through her.

Unable to take more of the void in his eyes, Kara swallowed and looked away, blinking away the burning sensation stinging her eye.

She felt his eyes on her when suddenly he turned away and left the room, shutting the door after him.

Kara glanced at the door before turning onto her side, sobs building up in her chest, along with entangled emotions cutting her up, mostly anger and deep rooted yearning.

Kara buried her face in a pillow and screamed out her frustrations.

[--]

Kagome pulled her car over and shut it off. She lifted her eyes and glared at her reflection in the review mirror. Angry tears rolled down her face causing her mascara to leave black trails on her pale face. The slap Kara had given her had left a harsh mark on her left cheek and by this time tomorrow there was going to be a nasty bruise there.

Kagome's jaw clenched at the sight when the person she tried calling before finally called her back.

_"What?"_

"I need to see you."

_"I'm busy."_

"It's important."

_"__Then start talking."_

"No. I need to see you," Kagome sniffed and flinched when her fingertips brushed the bruise. "Please."

The person on the other end went quiet for a minute before sighing. _"Listen, I'm really busy. What's so important?"_

Staring at her bruised cheek in the review mirror, Kagome felt her resolve grow stronger. "It's about you and Kara's daughter, Yukiyuri. There is something you need to know."

* * *

**Note:** Hey y'all! It's been _waaay_ too long and I'm sorry. I wished I could tell you that I will update more frequently but I'm in the middle of a move and I dont know when I will have the net up and running again. The good news is that I have sketched out **ch 13** and **ch 14 **so if I get the time to just sit down and write maybe I can give you three updates before weekend - that would be something, huh? Lol. Keep your fingers crossed!

What did you guys think of the chapter? The figthing scene between Kara and Kagome? Sesshoumaru and Kara finally kissed! XD Since it's been so long I will post this chapter even though I'm feel unsure about few things...I might maybe take it down and rewrite...dont know...  
For now I will leave it and hear what you guys think XD

Until next time, thanks for reading - Laterz!

p.s. Who do you think Kagome was talking to on the cell?

**Shout-outs to**

_Evana D_

_LyricalRiRi_

_Hikaru Rouge_

_unexplainable psycho_


	13. End of Act I

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 13  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Excuse Errors** and **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him and slumped heavily against it. If there was something Sesshoumaru took great pride in then that would be his self-control but at the moment he was having a hard time regaining control over his raging body. All his sensations were on high-alert. His lips still tingled and tasted Kara. The skin she had touched burned and her scent seemed to be everywhere. Every breath Sesshoumaru took he breathed Kara in. And none of this was helping to stop his blood from pumping and applying more pressure to his manhood. '_Kami-sama...'_

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot up at Kouga's voice. He straightened himself and schooled his face to show nothing. Making sure his inner war was kept to himself.

Kouga halted in his steps and eyed him cautiously. "Hey...everything okay?"

"Yea," Sesshoumaru answered casually. "Ayame?"

"Downstairs blaming herself. Yuki is with her but she is scared and confused. It would really help if you could uhm go to her..."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Kouga behind. As he approached the living room he heard Ayame comforting a crying Yuki.

"Yuki,"

Yuki looked up when Sesshoumaru called out her name. Her big doe-eyes peered at him sadly and teary. She blinked. Her lips trembling before she burst out in tears. "Daddy!" She cried out and ran towards him.

Sesshoumaru scooped Yuki up and wrapped his arms around her. Over Yuki's shoulder, Sesshoumaru saw Ayame look at them.

"You can leave, Ayame."

Ayame eyed him cautiously and he held her gaze. She hesitated and Sesshoumaru understood her. Even though he was Yuki's father, it wasn't until recently that he found about it and it was obvious Ayame wasn't sure if she should leave Yuki alone with Sesshoumaru seeing they just met.

But after a moment's hesitation, weighing the pros and cons, Ayame nodded slowly and left the living room, leaving Sesshoumaru alone with his daughter. He walked over to a couch and sat down, shifting Yuki in his arms. "Shh Yuki. There, there..."

"...da-ddaddy..." She sniffed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Sesshoumaru drew Yuki closer into his chest. "Why was mummy fighting? Who was that mean woman?"

"It's hard to explain Yuki but your mother shouldn't have fought. I hope that isn't something you do..." Sesshoumaru pointed out and gently pulled Yuki's face away from his shoulder so he could look at her. Yuki blinked, her tears clinging to her eyelashes when she shook her head. "That's good. You should only fight in defence."

"Like the times Marco pulls my hair?"

"Who's Marco?"

"A boy in kindergarten," Yuki paused with a frown. "He is really mean, daddy. He always pushes me and pulls my hair. Mommy says boys are just like that..._strange_."

"Uhm...I will have to ask your mother more about _this boy_ and then I will have a talk with him. Alright?"

Yuki nodded with brighter eyes. Sesshoumaru brushed the curly bangs away from her face and slid his hand down to rub her damp cheek when an unexpected feeling locked his chest.

Sesshoumaru froze at the emotion, his hand still on Yuki's face.

"Does this mean we not going to Uncle Jay and try my princess dress?"

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru blinked and looked up. His golden eyes locked with Yuki's sad eyes. Again his chest tightened. "You and your mother were going to do today."

"Hmm."

"Do you still want to go?" Sesshoumaru asked cradling Yuki's face.

"Just you and me?"

"No, Kouga will also follow."

"And Mummy?"

"She is going to stay here and help Ayame with the wedding. Is that alright? Do you still want to go with me and Kouga?

"Yes!" Yuki exclaimed without a second thought and smiled brightly.

Sesshoumaru blinked. He stared at Yuki's expression and strangely the longer he stared the feeling which had locked his chest loosened and instead a warm feeling began to spread across his chest.

Sesshoumaru looked away and cleared his throat. He got up, shifting Yuki in his arms and headed towards the kitchen where he found Kouga and Ayame in a low conversation.

"Ayame, I will be taken Yuki with me today. Do I need to bring anything with me?"

Ayame looked up and stared at him like he just grown an extra head. She threw Kouga a look and he just shrugged. "Ehhh, yea...Kara usually carries a bag filled with extra clothes for Yuki and such."

"Can you get it?"

"...sure..."

Ayame got up and left the kitchen to get the bag. Kouga rose from his chair and walked towards Sesshoumaru and Yuki. He stretched out his hand and ran it over Yuki's hair. "So cub, you are going to hang out with us today?"

"Yes!" Yuki exclaimed just as brightly as before.

"Great then we are going to have lots of ice cream!"

"I'd prefer if you restrained yourself from feeding such rubbish to my daughter, Kouga."

"But I like ice cream, daddy."

"Didn't you have your full yesterday?" Sesshoumaru reminded Yuki and raised an eyebrow.

That's when it happened.

It started out little. Barely noticeable.

Yuki's eyes widened and little by little saddened. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Yuki as her deep-amber gaze stared pleadingly into his. Her lips pouted little more. "But that was yesterday and today is today, daddy."

Sesshoumaru felt a tug on his heart strings. He looked away with a slight furrow. "...I will think about it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw Kouga laugh into his hand. Yuki was quickly becoming daddy's little girl.

* * *

"Aaah hime!"

"Uncle Jay!"

Yuki let go off Sesshoumaru's hand and ran into Jakotsu's open arms. Jakotsu laughed when he grabbed Yuki by the waist and threw her into the air. Yuki squealed and giggled when he caught her. "I have you a surprise for you, hime." Jakotsu smiled and tapped her nose.

"You do?" Yuki's eyes widened with excitement and Jakotsu nodded. He placed her on the ground and looked over her shoulder. Jakotsu's icy green eyes twinkled when they locked with Sesshoumaru. He openly gave Sesshoumaru an once-over and licked his lips. "Well hello, sexy."

"Jakotsu," Sesshoumaru greeted him in his usual smooth voice.

"I must say the cameras weren't lying. You look good today, _Sexshoumaru_."

Kouga snorted. "I would have to disagree on that. If anyone is looking hot today then that would be me." Kouga grinned and gestured to his attire.

"Oh _pleeease_." Jakotsu rolled his eyes when Yuki tugged his hand.

"Uncle Jay..."

Jakotsu smiled at Yuki's impatient face and gestured towards a dressing room that was closed. "Behind that curtain you will found your surprise. Go ahead and take Kouga with you so he can give you a hand."

But Yuki didn't hear the end of Jakotsu's sentence. The moment he said _go ahead_, Yuki pounced and was heading full speed towards the dressing room. Kouga swore underneath his breath and went after her. Jakotsu giggled and shook his head as he watched them go.

He turned his head to the right when he caught a movement and saw Sesshoumaru standing over his drawing board. "What do you think?"

"Different."

"It is, isn't it?" Jakotsu walked up to Sesshoumaru and stared at the wedding dress he had sketched out. It was a beautiful piece. Following a more classic design compared to Jakotsu's usual edgier style. The bodice was plain. There were no beads or crystal out sketched. The skirt had more details. It draped from the hips where the bodice ended and stretched out the dress so the wearer would seem taller and hug her hips just right.

"It's not done yet. Still have the adornment and back to finish."

"Who is the buyer?"

A smile spread across Jakotsu's red lips. "You will see." He picked up his pen and began sketching. "I must say I was surprised when I saw the news today. I didn't know you and Kara had bonked but I can't say I'm surprised though..."

"Meaning?"

"It was expected," Jakotsu winked at Sesshoumaru before returning to his sketching. "Does that mean you and Kara are serious? She and Yuki are staying after the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed the matter yet."

Jakotsu looked up from his drawing board and cocked an eyebrow. "Sesshoumaru," He paused and glanced Yuki's way. "That child's life changed the moment you told the media about her. At this very moment they are digging for dirty and if you and Kara aren't in on this together, it won't be your lives that will effect but hime's. You if anyone should know how the press is when it comes to family secrets."

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what Jakotsu meant. In one day his life was turned upside-down. When the press found out about Touga and Izayoi they followed him and his mother everywhere. Constantly repeating the question _how does it feel? _and things got only worse when pictures of a pregnant Izayoi began to show. His mother began to behave strangely. Colleagues, servants, close friends to the family, particularly everyone changed and began to look and treat him differently. And seeing how complicated Sesshoumaru's relationship to Kara was, he knew he was in fore a rough time. Especially when the speculators began speculate the time Yuki was conceived...

"No need to worry," Sesshoumaru said with more conviction then he felt, "The matter will be dealt with."

He felt Jakotsu stare at him. He knew Jakotsu was searching for any cracks in his armour. "I know." He said softly.

Sesshoumaru stared at Jakotsu from the corner of his eyes. His icy-green eyes locked with his gaze. It was one of those rare moments when Jakotsu put jokes aside and was real.

"Daddy, look!"

Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Yuki twirl in her flower girl dress. He felt Jakotsu grab and squeeze his hand and Sesshoumaru knew no matter what he could count on Jakotsu.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Kouga announced and opened the front door.

Sesshoumaru shut the door after him and took off his shoes. He headed straight for the stairs that lead upstairs to put Yuki down while Kouga went to find Ayame and Kara.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked the short distance to the guestroom when the door to the room opened and there stood Kara. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. Sesshoumaru noted that she had changed clothes since he left. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. The t-shirt was little short and showed some skin. Just glimpses of her brown skin caused an ignition and memories of him running his hand over her stomach earlier that day flashed in his mind.

"Hey...you back."

"We are,"

Kara moved aside so he could enter. Sesshoumaru moved pass Kara and walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and placed Yuki down. She groaned her discomfort but sank into the bed and continued to sleep. Sesshoumaru tucked Yuki in and placed a stuffed white dog next to her.

"I see you have already started to spoil her."

"It's hard not to." Sesshoumaru answered and ran his hand over Yuki's hair. "Pleased dreams _cho_."

Sesshoumaru stood up from the bed and left the bedroom with Kara trailing behind. She shut the door lightly after her and turned to descend the stairs when Sesshoumaru stopped her by grabbing her elbow. She startled and snapped her gaze at him. "Did you and Ayame reach an agreement?"

Kara pulled her arm from his grip and Sesshoumaru let her. He didn't trust himself if he continued to touch her. "We talked and Kagome isn't going to be Ayame's bridesmaid. Yura is going to replace her."

Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened. "That onna is crazy."

Kara relaxed and dared to smirk. "You are still scared of her..."

"Nonsense. This Sesshoumaru isn't scared of _that_ crazy onna. I'm very fond of my hair and I don't like people touching it, cutting it or trying to pull my hair strands without my permission."

"It happened once!" Kara laughed and Sesshoumaru snorted, the corner of his mouth twitching. He hadn't heard Kara laugh in a while and it was a pleased sound.

The couple fell into silence and felt the awkwardness build up between them. Kara glanced at him shyly before she turned away and began to descend the stairs when Sesshoumaru suddenly heard himself saying. "Kara, I want us to have dinner tonight."

Kara froze. She turned around and stared at him with surprised eyes. "Tonight? Sesshoumaru a lot has happened today. I'm tired and I feel like I need to have a talk with Yuki about what she saw today. I don't think tonight is a good idea."

"I have already spoken with Yuki and she understands but Kara, there are things we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Things we will discuss during dinner," Sesshoumaru said and walked pass her on the stairs.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" Kara called out.

But Sesshoumaru didn't wait and headed for the exit. He was putting on his shoes when Kara reached him and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, you can't suddenly decide that I'm going to have dinner with you. There is Yuki to consider. Who is going to watch over her while I'm out?"

"Kouga said he and Ayame could."

"I can't just leave Yuki with Kouga and Ayame again. They watched her last night already."

"Kouga doesn't mind and says they need the training." Sesshoumaru straightened himself and threw his hair back. He stepped up to Kara, an action that caused Kara to stiffen. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at that but Kara didn't say anything and instead narrowed her eyes at him. "It's important we sit and discuss certain things, Kara. I will be here at eight so be ready and dress," He paused and ran his eyes over her. He didn't miss Kara shudder slightly and smirked inwardly. "Dress in something classy."

And with that, Sesshoumaru turned around and the next thing Kara heard was the front door shutting.

Kara stood frozen and shocked in the entrance hall. Her brain tried to process what just happened but she could only conclude that Sesshoumaru had left her speechless and excited for the second time that day when she realized...

'_Shiiit! I'm going out on a date with Sesshoumaru!' _

* * *

Done! Done! Done! - **Finally!  
**  
Sorry for the wait. I wanted the chapter up last weekend but the net broken down and died. I just wanted to take the moment and explain the title. From now on the story will take a new turn. More characters will be introduced. Relationships between our key players will change including Touga and Izayoi, Kagome and Inuyasha.

And those of you waiting for a villain _or villains_ to appear - wont have to wait much longer _'wink'_

Hope you will continue to enjoy the story and **thanks for reading!**

**Shout-outs to:**

_Hikaru Rouge_

_Sesshylover2735_

_LyricalRiRi_


	14. Prologue to Act II

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 14  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Note:** Here it is! After a _looong_ wait I give you the Prologue to Act II and **thanks** for all the reviews!

**Warning for **language **and **explicit tease!

**Excuse Errors** and **Enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha strolled into his living room. He navigated himself towards the bar in the dark and flicked a switch causing tiny headlights to light it up. He quickly filled a glass with bourbon and tossed it into his mouth. Inuyasha sighed in relief, the bourbon leaving a burning trail in his throat. He loosened his tie and refilled his glass. He took a sip before propping himself on the counter and pressed the cold glass against his forehead.

Ever since this morning Inuyasha had been spotting a headache. It threatened to split his head in two and only got worse throughout the day. Thinking back, Inuyasha should have stayed in bed. The first sign was when he woke up and realized he was late for work. It wasn't bad enough that his head felt heavy and slow, his eyes were bloodshot and dry. The skin on his back was raw and sore from all the scratching Kagome did when he - lack of politer words - fucked her like a brute.

The second sign came when Inuyasha finally managed to drag himself out of bed - hitting his toe against the bedside table in the process - and jumped into the shower. He stood underneath the beating warm water for a long time hoping to ease the tension in his head before getting out. He got dressed, made coffee, gathered his things then proceed to leave his home when he took one step outside his door a bird soared pass him and took a dump on his suit.

When Inuyasha arrived three hours late for work he was already in a foul mood and it got fouler when his secretary told him about a broad meeting he was late to.

Inuyasha didn't think the day could get worse. Unfortunately Inuyasha was wrong.

It was around lunchtime when shit really hit the fan. Inuyasha was stuck in the boring broad meeting. His stomach growled every other second in hunger when an associate popped her head in and told them about the broadcast.

From there on the day was simply, purely hell!

"I see your day was as great as mine."

Inuyasha lazily raised his gaze and blinked. He squinted his eyes and found Kagome sitting in the dark. He saw her reach to her side and suddenly the room flooded in light. Inuyasha winced when a spike surge shot through his eyes and exploded in his head. "Fuck Kags, turn off the fucking lights!"

"Sorry about that."

Inuyasha cursed underneath his breath and blinked away the tears. He could have sworn he felt his head crack. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw the bruise on Kagome's left cheek. It was swollen and darkened into a blue-purple hue. "I see you met Kara and things didn't go so well."

"I'm off Ayame's bridal party."

"Keh! I'm not surprised. Kara and Ayame have always been close. It was obvious Ayame would choose Kara over you."

"I would have still appreciated if Ayame heard me out before jumping to any conclusions."

Inuyasha snorted and drank the rest of his drink. Kagome's jaw flexed sending a jolt of pain throughout the side of her face. She groaned at the sudden pain and Inuyasha didn't notice it.

Instead he poured his third drink.

"I saw her daughter today..." Kagome stated casually, wanting to see if she could get a reaction from Inuyasha.

And she got one.

She saw how he stiffened. The glass in his hand stilled for a moment before he brought to his lips with a trembling hand. "Yeah..."

"Yeah...she is beautiful. She looks like a Taishou. Has the sliver hair and I'm sure she has the golden eyes too."

Inuyasha stiffened even more. His grip around the glass tightened, threaten to break it. He lifted his head and stared with narrowed eyes at Kagome. "So? What you getting at, Kagome? Stop fucking around."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you would be curious."

"**Keh!** I don't give a damn about that girl!"

"Really? And here I thought you hoped Yuki was yours."

"Fuck you, Kagome."

"Fuck you? Nah Inuyasha, I fucked you last night but when was the last time you fucked Kara?"

Inuyasha choked on his drink. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me Inuyasha."

"What the hell does that matter?!" Inuyasha yelled and grimaced when his head rung because of the loud volume. He pressed a hand against his forehead and felt the sweat beads on his palm. The alcohol wasn't working fast enough. It hadn't numbed his headache yet.

"Because Inuyasha, Yuki looks to be around five and has all of the Taishou's features," Kagome paused so her words would sink in and see if Inuyasha understood what she was implying but clearly the bourbon was slowing him down. "Inuyasha, are you getting what I'm saying?"

"Keh! No and I don't care!"

"You don't? Oh then forget then everything I said," Kagome shrugged and stretched out her long limbs, rising from the armchair. "I just thought that since you were hoping Yuki was yours and you were dating Kara five years ago who knows what could have happened..."

"What?"

"You just don't get it, do you Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Think very carefully. What did I just say?"

It took more than a second. Nearly ten before Kagome's words finally clicked. The glass slid from Inuyasha's hand and fell over, spilling the bourbon out onto the bar. His eyes widened. He stared at her with big confused eyes. He swept a hand over his mouth and tried to speak but ended up gaping like fish. Kagome nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"You mean that I..."

"That's right, Inuyasha. There is a possibility Yuki is yours and not Sesshoumaru's. For five years Kara might have denied you the right to be with your daughter and if I was you I wouldn't allow more time to pass. So I ask again when was the last time you slept with Kara?"

* * *

_"**Ayameee!** I don't need this. Sesshoumaru will arrive any moment and I need to get ready."_

_"Kara, you look fine. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will have a hard time keeping his hands off you."_

_"Ayame?!"_

_"What?" Ayame wondered, throwing Kara an innocent smile over her shoulder. "Would that be bad? Hn, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't come home tonight."_

_Kara's eyes widened. She was about to tell Ayame off when the memory of Sesshoumaru kissing her flashed in her mind and her heart fluttered in her chest. Kara clamped her mouth shut and looked away._

_Ayame chuckled and opened the fridge. "Let's see, lets see...where are you?" She leaned further into the fridge and scanned the fridge's contents. She muttered to herself and leaned in little more when she found her object and gave off a high-pitched joyful squeal causing Kara to jump in her seat. "A-ha! I found it! I found it!" Ayame turned around and waved a bottle of red wine with a wide grin._

_"I don't think that's a good idea Ayame."_

_"Psh! It's just one glass Kara."_

_"Really Ayame, I don't need any wine. I just need to-"_

_"-Relax," Ayame cut in. She quickly walked over to the kitchen counter and opened a top shelf. She took out two wine glasses, pulled out a wine opener from a drawer then headed back to Kara. She took a seat across from Kara and began working on opening the red wine. "It's obviously we need to calm you or you will be a tight noose the entire evening and we wouldn't want to give Sesshoumaru any ideas on how to loosen you up, ne?"_

_Kara blinked when Ayame wiggled her eyebrows. She snorted and shook her head, smiling despite herself. Ayame poured the wine into the two glasses and placed one in front of Kara. "And don't worry Kara, you won't be drunk when Sesshoumaru arrives."_

_"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."_

_"What? That you are going to get drunk or the dinner?"_

_"The dinner. I don't understand what's there to talk about?"_

_"I can name few things but I think Yuki will be a hot topic."_

_Kara sighed and lifted the glass to her mouth. The rice taste filled her mouth and slid over her tongue, down her throat. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just," Kara paused, this time drinking more than a sip. Ayame raised an eyebrow but Kara didn't notice. "He wants to discuss important matters. What does that mean? Should I worry?"_

_"I don't know Kara. I mean Sesshoumaru has every right to be upset. You waited five years before telling him about Yuki."_

_"I know. I know. I didn't mean for that to happen! I was going to tell him...I just...I just couldn't..."_

_"Because you were scared."_

_"Terrified, Ayame!" Kara exclaimed and laughed, the laughter hollow and mirthless. "You know how Sesshoumaru is. He is so unreadable at times and I...I didn't know what to do. He never talked about having a family of his own when we grew up. If anything Sesshoumaru seemed to resent the very idea and I didn't want to force him to be a father."_

_"But isn't that backwards?"_

_"What is?" Kara asked, drinking what was left in the glass when the doorbell rang._

_Kara choked on her red wine and coughed. Ayame turned her head just as Yuki yelled _daddy _from the living room. "Looks like your date has arrived."_

_"Shit, he is here!"_

_Ayame turned her head back and laughed when she saw the panicked look on Kara's face. "Jeez, calm down Kara."_

_"Easy for you to say!"_

_"**Mummy?! Daddy is here!**__"_

_Kara's chest tightened. Sesshoumaru was there. He had finally arrived._

_"Kara, don't look so worried. I'm sure everything will work out fine tonight."_

_Kara glanced at Ayame but didn't say anything. She hadn't told Ayame the real reason behind her concern._

The kiss.

_Kara always thought the attraction was one-sided on her part but by the way Sesshoumaru kissed her back made Kara wonder..._

_Would Ayame understand why she felt agitated? So__ rattled right down to the core?_

_"We should go and greet our guest." Kara watched Ayame drink the last of her wine then raise from her chair. She stretched her arms above her head, groaning loudly while cranking her neck left and right._

_Kara opened her mouth to voice her concern when they heard Yuki yell again. Kara bit her lip and cut her gaze to the side then left the kitchen with a heavy sigh._

***

The car's engine suddenly hummed when it slowed down at the lights.

Kara shook her head and woke up from her thoughts. She sat up and leaned away from the passenger window. She threw her driver a quick look when she heard him hum along to a song on the radio. She had expected Sesshoumaru to pick her up but instead his steward Jaken came. He looked to be the same age as her father's steward, Myouga-jiji. He wore a dark suit with a matching dark hat. When he introduced himself at Kouga's he took the hat off and revealed a baldhead. He didn't have a crown of hair with a bald centre like Myouga-jiji. He wore glasses over his big eyes and walked with a wooden cane.

Kara had met Jaken the day before and was surprised to see him. She enquired about Sesshoumaru and Jaken insured her he was fine and had been held up because of a problem. What the problem was all about Jaken didn't say.

He turned on the street and drove up pass black gates. Kara's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when Jaken parked the limousine in Sesshoumaru's driveway.

_Great. Just fucking great._

She heard Jaken get out of the car and waited for him to come to her side. Kara cursed underneath her breath. She should have guessed this would happen. Sesshoumaru was a private person and where else would a private person hold a private and important dinner rather then his own home?

But even though Kara knew this, it seemed a part of her - a large part of her - hoped to prove her wrong and in the end it seemed Kara was only fooling herself.

The passenger door opened and Kara stepped out of the car. She filled her lungs with the crispy air and exhaled it. She could smell the humid in the air and pulled her coat tighter around her when the wind rushed by, tossing her curls around. Kara popped her collar and took in the sight of Sesshoumaru's house, or mansion. The first time Kara saw the house she was surprised. She thought Sesshoumaru still stayed at the penthouse apartment since he never told her that he moved. It wasn't as big as the Touga residence. Maybe little too big for a single man but for a family of three...

_Oh no, you did not go there, Kara!_

Kara shook her head and began walking up to the house. Jaken had already opened the front door. He moved surprisingly fast even though he had a cane. _Oh well, _Kara thought_, _whatever went down would happen in privacy and away from prying eyes. Just then the front door closed behind her. The sound sounded loud and ominous in her ears causing her heart to speed up.

"Takara-dono?"

_And nobody will come to your rescue..._

"Takara-dono?"

"Uh?" Kara turned around. Jaken stared at her and blinked, his heavy eyelids falling over his big yellow eyes.

"Your coat, please."

"Oh! Right! My coat!" Kara tried to laugh it off, ease her jittery nerves. Jaken blinked and took her coat with an awkward smile.

Kara turned away from Jaken, her cheeks burning. She rubbed her hands over her arms and looked around the foyer. She expected to see Sesshoumaru but instead she was greeted by a dark and quiet house.

"If you follow me, I will take you to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kara nodded and followed Jaken. They entered the spacious living room and Kara let her gaze roam around. The room was furnished in light colours and with delicate items. The carpet and couch were light grey, nearly a white hue and there was a vase filled with pink lilies on the coffee table. It was obvious a man with no kids lived there and Kara had a hard time seeing Yuki growing up in the house without few changes.

_There you go again._

Jaken led Kara through the still room. The quietness began to bother Kara. It was too quiet, too still. _Come to think about it_, the house was exactly as quiet the first time Kara was there. She hadn't seen any servants and figured it was simply their day off.

"Jaken, where are all the servants?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have any servants, Takara-dono."

"What do you mean?"

Jaken turned his head and stared at her with his big eyes. "Akiko and I are Sesshoumaru-sama's only servants." He turned away and stopped at a glass door that led out to the patio. He slid it aside and let Kara stepped out first.

"Good. You are here."

Kara turned her head and Sesshoumaru stepped into her line of vision. She blinked. All Kara could do was blink. She swallowed when Sesshoumaru walked towards her. Her gaze dropped to his long legs clad in black slacks and moved upwards, over the maroon striped dress-shirt that stretched across his lean chest. Kara sighed shakily and forced her eyes to lock with Sesshoumaru. "H-hey...I hope you haven't waited long."

"Not at all," Sesshoumaru stopped at an arm's length and gave her an once-over. Kara's stomach did somersaults. She ran a hand down the front of her dress trying to mask her worry. He had said dress _classy_ and Kara hoped she was _classy enough. _

"Jaken,"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes left her and moved over her shoulder. "You can retire for the evening."

"Hai."

"You are _leaving?!_" Kara exclaimed and nearly cringed when she heard the high pitch in her voice.

"Hai Takara-dono. I bid you a pleased evening." Jaken bowed, clicking his heels together. He shut the glass door then turned around to leave.

Kara's throat closed up as she watched Jaken go. The panic that had been kept at bay was growing each passing second as Jaken got further, further away, the sound of his cane a distant echoing sound.

"Let's begin the evening." Kara tensed, nearly jumped out of her skin when Sesshoumaru placed a light hand on her lower back and led her to her chair. He pulled it out for her and Kara braced herself for his touch when he pushed the chair in.

As expected a light brush from his fingertips was enough for her breath to hitch.

Kara looked away when Sesshoumaru moved away and suddenly it was much easier to breathe.

Her eyes glided over the table setting. A dinner for two. The finest silverware had been placed out on a purple tablecloth. The dinner was already served and waited underneath sliver lids. Two empty wineglasses and a bottle of wine waited to be poured. Kara was a bit surprised by the intimacy. The layout felt almost romantic. Thankfully the light came from surrounding lanterns instead of candles.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this..."

"I had booked reservations at the Black Tulip but had to cancel."

"The Black Tulip?" Kara whistled. The Black Tulip was a highly exclusive restaurant located high in the Hasegawa building. Touga would sometimes take the family there when he had exciting news or wanted to celebrate. "That would've been nice."

"Another time then."

Sesshoumaru cast Kara a look before taking a seat. Kara shifted nervously in her seat and dropped her gaze when her face flushed.

"Some wine?"

"Yes, please."

Kara felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her when he leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of wine. She kept her eyes on the wine as it got poured and fumbled with her hands on her lap. Kara knew it wasn't a very good idea to drink more wine seeing how she and Ayame had a glass before she came but the tight knot in her stomach was making her nauseous and dizzy. She desperately needed something to calm her nerves and Kara knew if she was going to endure this evening she would need alcohol to loosen up.

Kara reached for the glass of wine as soon Sesshoumaru was done and took a_ long_ sip. She licked her lips and sighed softly, her body instantly relaxing.

"How is Yuki?"

"Fine. She says hi." Kara smiled, throwing Sesshoumaru a quick glance. "Jaken mentioned you had some problems, is everything alright?"

"It is now."

Kara looked up and caught his stare. She willed her body not to tremble in her seat when he took a sip of the wine, his golden eyes locked with hers over the brim. Kara dropped her gaze to the red liquid swirling her glass and tried to still her beating heart. "Go ahead and eat." Sesshoumaru gestured towards the hidden meal.

Kara nodded and took off the lid.

_He remembers. _

A wide smile spread across her lips when Kara inhaled the delicious aroma from her meal and her stomach growled, clenching in anticipation. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. It's been awhile since I had katsudon."

"You welcome."

Kara watched Sesshoumaru reveal his dinner and nearly burst out laughing when she saw Sesshoumaru's dinner. His favourite. _Unadon__,_ grilled eel with rice and vegetables

_Some things never changes._

Kara took a sip of her wine before taking her first bite. "So Jaken told me he and an Akiko-san are you only servants."

"Hm."

"Isn't that a bit harsh to let two people take care of this big house?"

"No."

Kara blinked and stared at Sesshoumaru. "Really? Don't you remember the problems dad had with a staff of only twelve people?"

"The Taishou residence is three times the size of my house. Plus I'm rarely here and don't use all the rooms."

Kara nodded and took another bit of her food. She moaned when the flavours exploded in her mouth and filled her taste buds. The taste was familiar and delicious. Kara took one more bit and moaned again. She lifted her head and she noticed Sesshoumaru hadn't touched his food instead his eyes were trained on her face. Kara stopped chewing and felt her entire face heat up. She swallowed her portion awkwardly and cut her gaze to the wine before quickly reaching for it and nearly tipped the glass over but Kara managed to get her shaky hand under control before disaster struck and drank some.

She sighed in relief, fully aware Sesshoumaru was watching her, and cleared her throat. "So is Jaken your Myouga-jiji?"

"Hm."

"How did you meet?"

"He was being robbed and I helped him."

"_What?!_"

"It was nothing," Sesshoumaru picked up one piece of the grilled eel and dipped it in a little bowl filled with sweet sauce. "The thief was simply in my way and I got ride of him. Jaken felt indebted and pledged his life to me. At the time I needed a servant so it was convenient."

The whole tale was spoken in a deadpanned voice. Sesshoumaru's face and tone were completely void of any emotion as if he was reading of a shopping list. Kara shook her head and chuckled. Only Sesshoumaru would find a robbery to be a complete nonsense and the very thought that person who was nearly robbed felt indebt probably didn't make any sense since the thief, as Sesshoumaru put it, had been an obstacle and he had gotten ride of the obstacle.

"Yeah...but still when did this happen? You never told me this in any of your emails."

"Shortly after you left."

Kara nodded and drank her wine, musing. Her game plan was to delay _the talk_ as much as possible. But since she was dealing with Sesshoumaru she knew any conversation she tried to stir up could easily be shutdown by his short - dry - answers.

But it didn't hurt to try!

"Oh right when Jaken picked me up, he told me you were held up because of a problem," Kara lifted her head after placing her glass down and her eyes met his. Kara came off herself, her words trailing off to a stop.

The mood by the dinner shifted. The golden in Sesshoumaru's eyes hypnotized her and pulled her in, causing her body to alight with desire. Kara groaned inwardly when her heat throbbed and pressed her thighs together. Sesshoumaru looked delicious. Teasing her with flashes of his pale skin seen underneath the unbutton shirt.

Sesshoumaru held her stare and ran his fingertips up and down the wine's length. The action so mindless...and yet so heated...

_It's the wine, Kara. Snap out of it!_

Kara cleared her throat and tried to shake off her thoughts. "Eh...yeah, what was it about?"

"Our regular photographer came down with something and had to cancel tomorrow's shooting."

"The photo shoot for the winter collection?"

"Hm."

"What's the theme?"

Sesshoumaru stopped stroking the wine's length and raised the glass to his mouth. He stopped when the glass was inches from his lips and smirked. "Hn, you'll just have to wait and see."

Kara bit her lip and looked away. The wine was beginning to work its magic. After two glasses it was only a matter of the time. Not only was her body melting into a warm puddle but the walls she build up were beginning to dissolve and suppressed feelings. **No**. Suppressed needs were resurfacing...

Kara breathed out slowly and let her gaze move over the garden. There wasn't much to see though to the dark but she could hear the sound of a Souzu placed out somewhere in the garden. The sound calming and reminding Kara she was once again home.

"I have to say I was surprised when you told me you were going to follow through with your plan," Kara suddenly spoke up. She saw Sesshoumaru looked up from his food from the corner of her eye. "I always known you had an eye for fashion but when you left for university to read business development I figured you had given up on the idea and would work for dad."

"I did work for him."

"Yeah, a little while. What changed your mind?"

"You did."

"I did?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Kara's eyes followed the motion and watched the silver strands fall back to their place. "Seeing you go overseas and pursuit your dreams despite Touga-sama's wishes changed my mind."

"Yeah...he wasn't exactly over the moons when I told him I wanted to study art." Kara smiled sadly.

She remembered all to well the look on Touga's face when she told him she wanted to study art overboard. The disappointment he tried to hide in his topaz eyes.

He urged her to reconsider and _perhaps study something more beneficial for the future_ in Japan, instead of flying off to Italy and study art but when Kara got the scholarship she saw her chance and left.

Thinking about her parents, Kara's heart grew heavy. She tried calling them but neither was answering. She desperately wanted to hear their voices. Just hear how they doing. How they left things last night...left her feeling uneasy but when she tried reaching Touga at his office they told her he was busy and couldn't be disturbed. Even the servants at the residence blow her off repeating the same when she tried reaching her mother.

"Kara?"

"Uh?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea...why wouldn't it?"

"You seemed distracted for a moment. Isn't the food to your pleasing?"

"What? No!" Kara took a huge bite of her food and looked at Sesshoumaru, chewing noticeably. The corners of his mouth twitched and Kara's heart fluttered in her chest. She dropped her gaze, her cheeks burning. That was the first time since the dinner started she saw a hint of his smile.

Kara swallowed her bite with wine and noticed her glass was empty. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and refilled it. "What were you thinking just now?"

"About mum and dad. I tried calling them earlier this morning but I couldn't get hold of them."

"I'm sure they are fine."

"Yeah but still...I would feel so much better hearing that from them. I just feel awful for not telling them about the press conference and the way we left things last night..."

"How did Yuki take it?"

"Great. I don't think she really understood what it was all about and was more excited seeing you on the TV."

"Earlier Yuki mentioned a boy, Marco. Who is he?"

Kara smiled. "It's a boy at her kindergarten. He has a crush on her and tried to kiss Yuki before we left but Yuki flat-out refused him."

"Smart girl."

"Marco is a sweet boy, Sesshoumaru. He and Yuki are close friends or used to be. Don't know how things will be now that he tried to kiss her...anyway Marco's family are close friends of mine too."

"Close friends?"

"Yea. Marco's Uncle Daniel is a painter. He is really good, very daring though. He likes bold colours and themes. He likes forcing his audience to use their own imagination and draw their own conclusion. He sells some of his painting at the gallery and whenever I'm too busy and can't pick Yuki up Sophia, Daniel's sister, Marco's mother that is, steps in."

"I see," Sesshoumaru took a sip of his wine. Kara glanced down at her wine then returned her gaze. Sesshoumaru was still nursing his first drink while she was on her third. "How did you meet? Through work?"

"No. We shared a course one semester and...hit it off."

"So you were involved with _this Daniel_?"

"There was a time when we were together..."

"But no more?"

Kara furrowed and stared at Sesshoumaru. Was it just her but didn't Sesshoumaru's tone take on an edgy note?

"It didn't work out."

"How so?"

_How could it when I have been marked as yours ever since that night?_

Kara shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Don't know. We are still close today so who knows? Maybe someday..." Kara added, looking at Sesshoumaru.

He nodded without looking at her and drank more of his wine. Her eyes followed his hand as he took a sip, the muscles in his throat moving when he swallowed. His tongue darted out and licked any remains off his reddened lips. Kara barely noticed her breath had shortened and was shallower.

How could she?

Sesshoumaru's magnetism was so compelling and forceful that Kara fought the urge to jump across the table and replace the wine glass pressed against his lips with her lips.

Kara curled her hands into tight fists, her nails digging into her skin. She forced her gaze away before Sesshoumaru caught her staring and swept a hand over her forehead and sure enough there were sweat beads. "You then Sesshoumaru? Seeing anybody special?"

"No."

"_Really?_" Sesshoumaru looked up at her tone. Kara cocked an eyebrow and grinned leisurely. "I saw in some magazine that you were dating a model. I think her name was...Sara."

"Sara and I have ended our acquaintance. I'm seeing no one at the moment."

"Good," Kara said without thinking and saw Sesshoumaru cock an eyebrow. A smirk spread across his lips when she realized how it sounded. "By good, I meant a lot is happening and changing for Yuki and to introduce her to another person in such short notice is asking a lot from her."

"I agree," Sesshoumaru paused, moving his gaze to the side and stared off into the distance. The light from the lanterns gave him a soft glow. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders, framed his face and obscured his eyes. "Yukiyuri is a smart girl. You brought up a good girl, Kara."

"Oh...thank you." Kara blushed.

"But that doesn't excuse you for keeping her away from me." Sesshoumaru said, snapping his golden gaze at her. Kara's smile fell off her face. _Shit!_ She walked right into that one.

A pregnant silence fell over the couple. Expanding over the dinner and filling the patio. Kara swallowed thickly and reached for her wine but Sesshoumaru stopped her before she could, causing sparks to shoot up her arm and gather into a heated pool in her lower belly. Kara snatched her hand back and cradled it to her chest.

"I want to know everything from the beginning. When did you figure out your pregnant?"

Kara's shoulders dropped. Defeated at her own game. She nibbled her lip and looked away. "...it took some time before I figure it out. I was...I was barely functioning. The break up with Inu," Kara dropped her head and felt her throat close up. Even after five years it still hurt to speak _his_ name. It brought up so much raw pain and hurt, along with bad memories from a dark period in her life. "I thought I was throwing up, being sick, because of stress. Being foreign and starting over in a new school does things to you, you know. I didn't even notice my period stopped coming. Then one day I-I," Kara swallowed and felt a lump in her throat. She cleared her throat and prayed her voice wouldn't crack in mid-sentence.

"Then one day I fainted in class. I was rushed to the hospital and later told I was pregnant."

"Has Inuyasha's mother always known?"

"No...Not at first," Kara paused. She glanced at her wine then at Sesshoumaru. When he didn't make move to stop her, Kara reached for the glass of wine and saw her hand shake. Kara didn't need to look at Sesshoumaru to know he was watching her.

He always did.

Those brilliant golden eyes never missed a beat.

_The same brilliant golden eyes watched every expression she made. Saw how her jaw clenched, her brows crinkling when another surge shot from her core, __flicks of electricity coursing through __her nerve system, causing her toes to curl and her hips to shake. Same eyes were attentive to the moans she made. Attentive to the way her hips pushed and lifted to meet his thrusts. Even though her eyes were close Kara could feel those golden eyes burn through her eyelids. The heated gaze moved all over her body, leaving caressing sensations all over her burning skin. _

_Never had Kara felt so alive, as glorious as she did in that moment. _

_Sesshoumaru's thrusts came faster, more forceful as his cock grew heavier and denser. So so close, only few more thrusts and both would reach their goal._

_Her nails dug into his arms as she tightened around him. Ready to explode._

_So so close..._

"Kara?"

Kara sat up with a start and knocked her glass over. The red wine spilled over the table and onto her shoes. Kara yelped and slid back from the table, her eyes widening as she stared at the spilled wine with dismay.

Sesshoumaru came to her side. "Are you alright?" He grabbed a napkin off the table and bent down to wipe the wine off her legs and shoes. He lifted up one leg and the heat from his hands on her skin was her undoing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Yanking her leg out of his grip, Kara rose from her chair and stepped back, wrapping her arms around her, forming an invisible shield around her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. It seemed only the tablecloth and your shoes were affected. Take your seat."

Kara heard the command in his words and reluctantly sat down. She turned her legs away from the wet mess and her dress slid down her thigh. Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat and Kara glanced at him to see him look away when she pulled her dress down.

"You said Inuyasha's mother didn't know?" Kara shook her head no. "I'm surprised she didn't tell Inuyasha."

"Hm."

"How come?" Kara shrugged, her gaze looking everywhere but him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Up until last night that onna thought Inuyasha was Yuki's father meaning you never told her about us and even though you are Yuki's mother, she isn't that kind of person would turn a blind eye when it came to keeping her grandchild away from her presumably father. Wouldn't you agree?"

"..."

"So how did you convince her?"

_"No, dammit! I will take this baby and disappear! Don't think I don't have the resources to do so mother!"_

_"Ta-takara..."_

_"If you so much breathe a fucking word to him or father, I'm out of your life! You hear me?! Gone!"_

_Her rosy lips parted in a gasp. She stared at her with wide teary brown eyes filled with fear and shock. She glanced away and swallowed before nodding slowly. "I swear...I swear will never tell them. Inuyasha and your father will never know." Izayoi bowed her head and her hair fell over her face but Kara saw a tear run down her cheek, sealing the deal._

"Kara?" Sesshoumaru tried to reach her across the table.

Kara's eyes darted around. She shook her head and shot to her feet. "I...I can't do this..."

"Kara,"

Kara stepped away from the table and turned around, heading towards the exit. She couldn't stand being there anymore. She needed to get away. The smells were suffocating. The night surrounding them seemed to close in. She couldn't breathe. Kara didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember _the person_ she turned into five years ago. She wasn't going to tell Sesshoumaru how cruelly she treated Izayoi that day. How she viciously used her mother's weakness against her and made sure Yuki was kept a secret.

_What child does that to their mother?_

Kara made to the glass door. Her hand brushed the door's handle when Sesshoumaru appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kara yelped and jumped. She spun around and her dark eyes collided with his golden orbs. They shone brightly and intensely in the dark.

"Kara-"

"-No! I'm not telling you, Sesshoumaru!"

"Kara I need to know in order to protect you and Yuki."

"Bullshit!" Kara snapped and pushed Sesshoumaru away. "If anything you are probably thrilled I lied and placed mum in such predicament. Don't think I don't know how much you resent her!"

"My feelings concerning that onna means nothing-"

"-But they do!" Kara cried. She stepped back and stumbled against the glass door. "I don't understand what this has to do with anything!"

Sesshoumaru bore his golden eyes into hers and Kara couldn't stop the many chills that raced through her body. Even in this tense moment, sparks about to fly off each and every direction, she desired him.

_Damn him!_

"I'm trying to make sense out of this, Takara."

"Fine! I gave her an ultimatum. I never told mum the reason behind mine and Inuyasha's break-up but something told me she knew so I used mum's weakness against her, okay? That's all! I don't - **won't** talk more about it!"

The patio fell into a heavy silence. Even though the area was heated up, Kara felt cold to the bone. Kara didn't want to remember. She didn't want to acknowledge inside her there was a person filled with so much contempt and vile that it made her skin crawl.

Kara didn't want to remember how she took it all out on the least deserving person and for what reason? Because she was so full guilt and shame. How could she tell her mother she slept with Sesshoumaru and the baby she was carrying was his? What would Izayoi say? Think of her?

Kara couldn't handle seeing the disgust and disappointment in her mother's eyes so what did Kara do?

Used her mother's love against her. Knowing her mother would support her even though Kara wasn't telling her everything.

"So is Yuki mine?"

Kara snapped out of her thoughts. She blinked and stared at Sesshoumaru bewildered. She wasn't sure she heard him right but did he just ask her...

"What?"

"You heard me, Takara."

Kara shook her head. Disbelief filled her. She didn't just hear him say...

"It's an obvious question, Takara."

"W-why would you ask me that?"

Sesshoumaru stepped towards him and Kara pressed herself up against the glass door. Sesshoumaru never used her full name. Just like Touga, he only used it when he was serious. Like now.

Questioning her about Yuki's paternity.

Kara's body shook. Out of fury or hurt, she didn't know. So many emotions were cutting her up. Her stomach rolled and Kara pressed a hand to her mouth. "So you believe Kagome? You think I don't know who the father to my baby is?!"

"I didn't ask you out of spite. When people realize Yuki was conceived around the time you and Inuyasha were dating, don't you think they will wonder the same?"

"I...I," Kara shook her head and felt a sob lodged in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut when her eyes began to sting. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him.

"I...I never thought that you...that you would ask, even think..."

"Kara-"

"-**You**," Kara growled and pinned Sesshoumaru with a fierce glare. "You think I would pass on my child to the next best thing, huh? Why? Because I hate Inuyasha and want to get back at him?" Kara fumbled behind her and found the glass door's handle. She turned around and slid the door aside with a snap. "Not that it's any of your businesses but Inuyasha and I stopped being intimated a long time ago. I guess he was getting what he needed from Kagome and didn't need me anymore."

Kara stepped through the door and snapped it shut behind her.

"_Kara!_" She heard Sesshoumaru yell behind her but Kara didn't stop. She moved quickly through the living room and hurried towards the front door. She was leaving. Nothing Sesshoumaru said or did would make her stop. Even forgive him.

_It hurt_...it hurt to hear him question her about Yuki's paternity. If Sesshoumaru hated the idea so much he could have told her right away and Kara would have never told Yuki. If she ever asked about her father Kara would have simply told Yuki her father was dead. Because that's what Sesshoumaru was. Dead. He died the very moment he questioned Yuki's paternity, her integrity.

Kara held back her sobs and wiped her eyes. "...damn you...damn you, Sesshoumaru!"

Kara stepped into the foyer, few steps away from the front door. She felt light-headed and..._off_. She could hear her heels clicking. Feel her body move swiftly but it took time for her brain to register it.

_Great, I'm drunk._

Kara gritted her teeth and headed towards the wardrobe to get her coat. She opened the door when a hand slammed it shut and got spun around, pushed up against the door. Kara gasped and shot her head up, about to give Sesshoumaru a piece of her mind when she saw the heated look in his eyes and her words fell flat.

Kara swallowed and braced herself.

_Oh shit, I'm in for it now._

* * *

**There you go! **

I know it's been a long wait and honestly this chapter was supposed to be updated during Easter. My Easter treat to you. But I struggled with it because there was just something _missing._ And in the end this is the result, months later - a 20-paged long chapter! **Lol!** I hope I made up for the wait.

Until next time - **Have a Great Summer!**

**Japanese Words:**

_Katsudon_ - A Japanese dish. A bowl of rice topped with a breaded pork cutlet, egg and onions.

_Unadon_ - A Japanese dish with bowl of rice grilled eel coated with a sweet sauce and vegetables


	15. In The Front Seat of My Lamborghini

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 15  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Warning for **language **and **explicit material!

**Shhh...**

**Excuse Errors** and **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
Kara pressed her palms against the closed wardrobe door. Sesshoumaru towered over her like a majestic king, his golden gaze pinning her against the door. She swallowed and tried not to breathe because whenever she exhaled her chest brushed his. Kara knew without looking that her nipples were hard and probably visible. And if the steady growing throbbing in her heat was any indication then Kara knew her panties were most likely wet.

"Since you didn't tell me about Yuki from the start I have a disadvantage, Takara and I don't like surprises. If I'm unable to protect Yuki because of a detail you left out, the blame falls on you. Is that understood?"

Sesshoumaru's voice was firm, straight to the point, reminding Kara of another time when he had demanded things of her but of a different nature.

Kara had to bite back on a moan when flashes of their night appeared in her mind. Her fingers twitched and itched. She wanted nothing more then to throw her hip around him and have him take her up against the wardrobe door. The thought caused her warmth to tingle even more.

"I said is that understood?" Sesshoumaru leaned in and Kara's gaze dropped to his lips. Just little more and they would kiss. Kara licked her lips at the thought and didn't realize when she shot him a quick look her eyes were hooded and dark. "Get your coat and purse. I will take you home."

Sesshoumaru stepped away and the surrounding air grew suddenly cold. Kara watched him turn then walk away. Releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Kara leaned back against the wardrobe door. There was no doubt now, Sesshoumaru in close proximity wasn't good for her health. Her legs were shaky. Her heart beat a tattoo against her chest.

"Jesus." Kara ran a hand down her warm face and forced herself to calm down. She knew with the alcohol in her system her guards were down and needs were simmering just below the surface. Kara needed to get home and soon because the ache building up in her lower region was becoming unbearable and Kara didn't know how much longer she could hold herself back before she jumped Sesshoumaru.

With a heavy sigh, Kara opened the wardrobe and took out her coat and purse. Her mind was still working in circles as she pulled the coat on. Flipping her hair over her collar Kara heard a car pull up. Grabbing her purse, Kara opened the front door and saw Sesshoumaru was waiting for her in a black Lamborghini. She pulled her coat tighter around her and let her eyes gild over the slick car.

Now all she had to do was survive a thirty-minute ride to Kouga.

_God. I can't wait until I get home. _

* * *

"_The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable...the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable..._"

"Dammit!" Izayoi threw the phone on the bed then flung herself back on her pillows. Her chest tightened. Her eyes began to sting as sobs started to build up but Izayoi was done crying. She tried calling Touga ever since morning but hadn't gotten hold of him.

He refused to take her calls at the office and his private line was disconnected. Izayoi couldn't remember a time when Touga was so hard to reach and it was pissing her off!

"Stubborn fool!" Izayoi cursed and beat the bed.

She just wanted to a chance to explain. Give her side of the story. Izayoi was just as surprised to hear Sesshoumaru was Yuki's father as Touga was. But it also explained a lot of things, especially why Takara had been so determined and desperate not to tell Inuyasha or Touga about her pregnancy.

Thinking back, Izayoi still remembered the wild and panicky look in Takara's dark eyes. How it pieced and haunted her. It was in that exact moment Izayoi knew she would do whatever Takara asked out of her just to ease her fear. But now it seemed Izayoi was going to pay a high price for keeping Yuki as a secret.

In all their years together, Izayoi couldn't recall a time when she ever felt such a gut clenching feeling. It started sometime this morning and continued to grow, telling her that Touga wasn't going to come home tonight and she was going to spend another night alone.

Izayoi could only hope by the time Touga calmed down and listened to her it wouldn't be too late because she needed him in order to pull their family together. Not for her sake but for Yuki.

* * *

The light turned green and Sesshoumaru slammed the car into gear, leaving skid marks on the road. Street lights flashed by. Their lights reflecting the slick surface of the black Lamborghini as Sesshoumaru weaved in and out of traffic.

Kara sank deeper in the passenger seat and kept her mouth shut. She wasn't afraid that Sesshoumaru would lose control and crash. No, Sesshoumaru was a speed junkie and judging by the way he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white, he was taking out his frustrations by using speed.

He shifted again and gave the car more gas. It responded instantly, a spinning purr from the engine. Sesshoumaru took the car as he took her once before. With force and confidence. If Kara took a moment and concentrated she could easily remember the feel of him inside her. The way he filled her up. His hard member thrusting with such intensity and strength that Kara thought her pelvis would break.

Kara moaned quietly to herself. The bow in her lower belly was nearing its breaking point. Pressing her legs together, she felt her hotness on her thighs.

Okay, now Kara really - **really **- needed to get back to Kouga and take care of a thing or two.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru took a left turn and slammed on the brakes. The car's wheels screeched and whirled wildly before it came to sudden stop.

Kara looked up and around. She had no idea where they were. "_Ano_ Sesshoumaru...where are we?" Kara turned her head from the window when Sesshoumaru grabbed the nape of her neck and crushed his lips against hers.

It stunned her at first, her teeth pressed against her inner lip under the force then her lips parted as she reached up to cup the back of his head. Sesshoumaru kissed her demandingly and urgently. Tilting his head, he explored her mouth further, his tongue probing and tasting her. Kara moaned and tangled her fingers through his hair, holding his head close to hers. She tried to move closer but the space was small and her seatbelt kept getting in the way.

"Climb over." Sesshoumaru growled and Kara quickly undid her seatbelt.

With the newfound freedom, she eased out of her coat and climbed over. Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, their arms and legs tangling together in the Lamborghini. Kara straddled Sesshoumaru's lap as he lowered his seat back and pressed his mouth against hers. He kissed her hard, sucked and licked her tongue. Finally not able to resist Kara pulled off his jacket, ripped his shirt open and touched his chest. It was still hard and rippled. Another moan bubbled up from Kara's throat at the thrill of touching Sesshoumaru again. It had been so long since she'd touched him like this. Way too long.

And Kara wasn't the only one unable to resist a touch anymore. Sesshoumaru's hand slid up her thigh, underneath her dress until it reached the part were she ached the most.

Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru dipped his fingers inside her thong and Kara's head fell backwards when they reached her core.

"Yessss..." Kara hissed and her hips immediately began to move with his hand. Sesshoumaru rubbed her swollen nub, she bucked her hips forward.

"So wet. Is this what you have waited for, Kara?"

"Mmm..." Kara purred and worked her hips against his hand. She wasn't surprised by Sesshoumaru's words or his discovery. Ever since dinner Kara has been on the edge. No, scratch that. Ever since this afternoon she has been on the edge and finally Sesshoumaru would ease the tension which had built up like a tidal wave. It wouldn't be much longer before she snapped. But Kara wanted more. Needed more.

"Sesshoumaru, please..."

"Please what?"

Kara grunted and felt her hips shake when Sesshoumaru rubbed her nub harder while he pumped his fingers faster inside her warmth. She was so close. "I...I need you."

At that Sesshoumaru stopped stroking her and snapped his golden gaze at her. "Then free me."

Lifting her hips up just enough to maneuver her hands between their bodies, Kara fumbled with his belt. It didn't go so well at first since her hands were shake so much but in her second attempt she succeeded. In hurried movements, Kara yanked down the zipper and trousers and freed his member from his underwear. Sesshoumaru growled when her fingers wrapped around his hard shaft. Kara swirled one fingertip across the head and felt a violent heat wave rush to her core when she saw some of his essence glisten and coat his tip.

"Grab the seat, Kara." Sesshoumaru ordered, his jaw clenching.

Kara grabbed the headrest and rose to her knees. She barely got into position before Sesshoumaru yanked her thong to the side and surged up, sending his member deep into her tight sheath. Kara cried out, her back arching forward as her inner muscles tightened around his shaft. Sesshoumaru didn't give her time to recover and began thrusting deep forceful strokes.

"Oooh, fuck! Yes!" Kara gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulders as she bounced her hips up and down, moving until his member was nearly out of her and then going back down until he was so deep inside of her. Sesshoumaru used a hand to lower the straps of her dress and bra and her breasts spilled out, bouncing with their frantic motion.

Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue over a tip. Kara grabbed the back of his head, her eyes rolling back when his flicks turned to fast swirls around the hard nipple. He sucked hard and then opened his mouth wider taking in more flesh and nipped it with his teeth.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut at the delicious sensations shooting through her. One hand squeezed her behind and thigh. Sesshoumaru's mouth felt hot on her breast. Kara had no idea how Sesshoumaru was doing this, but she didn't want him to stop.

The air grew heavier and hotter. Windows fogged up. Their bodies became slicker, sweat rolling down the side of their faces and chests. Sesshoumaru took like her like he took his car, with force and hard. Shifting gear and speeding up his thrust, he slid a hand between their bodies and pressed his fingers against her clit. Kara inhaled sharply as her body began to jerk and grind against his. He coaxed small quakes that grew into hard shudders that spread throughout her body, on the verge of an explosion and Kara snapped.

She yelled and gasped when her muscles clenched tight, her body bucking violently against his in the small space of the car. Sesshoumaru grunted as his thrusts became frantic jerks, his hips pumping rapidly before he spilled inside her body. He groaned, a low rumble inside his throat, his member twitching with his sweet release.

Kara fell on him, her head on his shoulder and gasped for air. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand in her hair and heard his heart beat hard and fast in his chest.

_Finally. __God finally!_

The couple stayed still and tried to catch their breath when Kara's phone rang. Kara groaned and forced herself to sit up. Sesshoumaru grunted and stilled her hips when she moved, his member still buried in her. "Shit! Where is it?" Kara cursed and found her purse on the car's floor. She reached for it and Sesshoumaru stiffened beneath her.

Kara threw him a quick look then reached for her purse. She dug for her phone and found it on the fourth ring."Hello?"

"Kara? Hey, it's Kouga. Man, took you long enough. Are you okay?"

"Y-yea...I'm okay."

"Sure? You sound weird..."

"I'm fine Kouga."

"_Yea_," Kouga drawled. "Did I call at a bad time?" He snickered.

Kara felt heat rush to her cheeks. She opened her mouth, about to reply sharply when the phone was snatched out of her hand. "Kouga."

"_Oh_ _heeey_ Sesshoumaru. Didn't know you were near."

"Why are you calling? Has something happened to Yuki?"

"Nah, the cub is fine. I just called to see if Kara was coming home but guessing from the way she sounded when she answered I guess not, right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer Kouga instantly instead he looked up. His bangs hung over his eyes, those golden orbs shining brightly in the Lamborghini. Kara shivered and felt Sesshoumaru stir inside her. "No. Kara will be spending the night with me."

* * *

Elsewhere in the meanwhile, a young man with short black wavy hair stepped into an office. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto a couch.

"I take it it's done."

"Oh, it's done alright. I almost pity the guy," The young man replied, smirking and walked up to the office table. He pocketed a hand in his jeans and ruffled his hair with the other. "I heard allergies are something that should be taken serious, especially if you are very allergic to bees."

"So have I. It can be quiet deadly if not treated right away."

"Good thing help came so quickly."

The black office chair facing the young man turned and another man with similar features but with longer hair looked at the younger man with an identical smirk. His unique coloured eyes glittered in the dark when he rose from the chair and rounded his table. "Indeed and now we can begin the second stage of plan."

* * *

**And there it came** - the chapter we have been waiting for, lol! Hoped you guys _uhm _liked it but I want you to be honest with me - did the sex come to soon and sudden?

At first I planned to have a chapter with Sesshoumaru POV explaning his feelings and thoughts but I reconsidered and thought in the next chapter he would explain why he did Kara in the front seat of his Lamborghini.

But if you wanted me to wait and snuck that part in then tell me but you have to wait a week or so before I update that chapter - if not then t**hank you for reading & reviewing!**

**Shout-outs to:**

_Hikaru Rouge_

_DeucesAreWild_

_Sesshylover2735_

_LyricalRiRi  
_

_Hanna Genji _- did the chapter answer your question? And no,  
your question wasnt weird but common sense! *wink*

* * *


	16. Get You Out Of My System

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 16  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Warning for **language **and **explicit material - again, lol!

**Excuse Errors and Enjoy!**

* * *

He knew it. Even before opening his eyes he knew Kara was gone. Once again. Sesshoumaru turned his head and glared at Kara's empty spot. If he had the ability to shoot fire through his eyes her side of the bed would have been scorched by now.

At least Kara had the courtesy of not remaking the bed and left the sheets crumpled but it still didn't stop the ball of anger to swell in his chest.

"Kuso!" Sesshoumaru threw the sheet away and got out of his bed. He needed a fucking drink. The sex wasn't supposed to happen. Sesshoumaru had every attention to take Kara home but somewhere along the way he lost himself and he wasn't sure why.

_Stop fooling yourself, Sesshoumaru. _

Alright he knew why and what had triggered it all. First was Takara's dress. She wore a plum-coloured cocktail dress with a plunging **v-shape **on the front and back of the dress, showing off her brown skin. It took everything in him to fight the urge to bend down and lick her spine.

Throughout the dinner the dress would slide down her thighs. Sometimes Kara would notice and pull it back up then others times she wouldn't, leaving Sesshoumaru hoping the dress would slide just a little more and give him a peak.

Another trigger had been her moan. Sesshoumaru remembered Kara loved katsudon when they grew up but he wasn't sure if she still did when he ordered Akiko to make it but it turned out his choice was correct.

Sesshoumaru remembered how he was about to take a bite when he heard Kara moan. His member had hardened instantly. He looked up to see if Kara noticed his sudden shifting in his seat but Kara was into her dinner and when she took another bite, moaning for a second time, Sesshoumaru was clenching his leg underneath the table. Hoping the pain would distract him and stop his blood from rushing south.

But the final straw was when he had Kara pinned up against the wardrobe door. Sesshoumaru didn't miss the look in Kara's eye when she glanced at him and hadn't it been for his pride Sesshoumaru would have had taken Kara there then and there.

_Instead I prolonged the inevitable and had Kara in my car instead. _

Sesshoumaru snorted at himself and left his bedroom. He walked down the short hallway and reached the balcony overlooking the foyer. He headed down the staircase when he saw Kara's dress lying on top of a stair. He quickly descended the few steps and picked it up. He held up the dress and smirked inwardly as he began recalling what happened after he and Kara came home.

Sesshoumaru barely had gotten his head straight when he raced back home. He couldn't keep his hands off Kara and had nearly taken her up against the Lamborghini when they arrived. But somehow he and Kara managed to stumble through the front door, manoeuvred towards the staircase when his patience ran dry and Sesshoumaru simply had Kara on top of the stairs.

Sesshoumaru wet his lips thinking about the glorious ride she gave him.

_But if Kara's dress is still here then that mean... _

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and sniffed the air. A smirk spread across his lips. He knew where Kara was and followed his nose into the kitchen, and sure enough there she was. In a position she shouldn't be in.

Kara was leaning across the kitchen island with her back towards him. She was in his shirt, humming and swaying her hips. Sesshoumaru felt himself grow hard at the sight of her chocolate legs and her ass waving like a red flag to his bull.

"I thought you left."

Kara jumped and spun around with wide eyes. "Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed and gaped when she saw he was naked. Her eyes grew even wider when Sesshoumaru's length hardened and pointed straight her. Sesshoumaru didn't feel embarrassed or tried to hide himself.

If anything he took great pride and pleasure seeing Kara lick her lips and stare openly at him.

He moved towards her and that snapped Kara out of her trance. She blinked then flushed when she realized she had just ogled his length. "I uhhh...ehhh I g-got hungry then uhm remembered we left food," She quickly turned away and tried to lift up a bowl but her hand was shaking. "I saw your meal was barely touched and thought it would be a waste so yea..."

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and Kara's breath hitched when he pressed up against her. He took the chopsticks from her hand and picked up an eel, dipping it in a bowl filled with sweet & sour sauce. "Open up." On command Kara's lips parted and she took a bite. Sesshoumaru watched her and she held his gaze. Two pools of black liquid swirling and pulling him deeper into her abyss.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw, his heart tripling in speed.

After Kara swallowed her potion he handed her a glass of wine she had filled and waited. Kara set her glass aside and licked her lips before returning her gaze to him. "Now what?"

"Now I take a bite."

Sesshoumaru kissed Kara hard. Thrusting his tongue against hers until they tangled together. He could taste the wine, the spice from the eel and the sweet & sour source. He slid his hand inside the open shirt and cupped her breast, kneading the soft flesh and stroked the taut tip of her nipple. Kara whimpered in his mouth and Sesshoumaru grunted low in his throat, nudging her legs apart to cup her warmth.

One finger followed by another slid inside her. Sesshoumaru pressed his mouth against Kara's neck as she writhed and moaned against the kitchen island. She breathed harder and faster as Sesshoumaru fingers began moving faster in her, her head resting against his shoulder. He was pleasant surprised to find Kara much wetter than he thought as he reached up to tease her nub with his thumb. "I'm going to take you hard, Takara. I won't be gentle. Do you understand?"

"H-hai," Kara gasped, her inner muscles tightening, her legs shaking. "Just..." She sighed shakily and worked her hips with his fingers. "Just do it! I need you, Sesshoumaru."

That's all Sesshoumaru needed to hear.

He pushed Kara up against the counter and pulled her back against his body. Her ass was nestled against the bottom of his shaft. He pushed into the soft flesh. He pulled off the shirt and cupped her breasts in both hands, bending down to capture her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss.

Kara arched her back, raising her hips and ground against him. Sesshoumaru bit her lip with a growl and slid a hand over her bottom, gripping her cheek tightly and moved forward, brushing his tip against her slit. "Sesshoumaru," Kara moaned, arching more beneath him.

"Yes," He said, sliding his member down her warmth then back up again. His member throbbed and twitched with the need to be inside her. "Say it again."

"Sesshoumaru," She moaned louder this time when he settled himself at her opening and entered her with a swift deep thrust.

Kara gasped. Her body jerked forcedly forward. Her inner muscles clenched him so tightly that Sesshoumaru lost any semblance of control. He thrust hard, fast strokes. One hand gripped her hip tightly while the other slid between her thighs and rubbed the swollen nub in a matching rhythm to his thrusting.

"Shit!"

"Mmm..." Sesshoumaru moaned and worked his body, pounding again and again, picking up speed and strength. Kara's head bobbed. Her fingers were spread wide on the counter and held back as much as she could when Sesshoumaru seemed intent on impaling her body with his length, making sure Kara felt every inch of him.

He forced her legs further apart and pressed his palm to the center of her back causing her back to dip and her ass to rise, and he went deeper, pounding faster and harder until their skin were slicks with sweat, the room filled with guttural groans and whimpers. Sesshoumaru could feel Kara's oncoming climax, her warmth pulsing and tightening around his member when Kara suddenly cried out, hitting her climax so hard and sudden that she knocked her glass and bowl over.

Sesshoumaru gripped her hips as he chased his own release, his eyes squeezed shut when his body suddenly tightened and the warmth from his release flowed out of him in such a strong rush that the ground felt like it shifted under his feet. He buried his face against her back and thrust through it, pumping his hips until he was completely spent.

They stayed that way for a while, Sesshoumaru holding Kara against his body still joined, panting, neither of them wanted to break the silent that settled over the room.

Sesshoumaru waited few more seconds and then carried Kara upstairs.

Only tonight would Sesshoumaru have Kara in every imaginable ways as many times as he wanted until he was free of her.

Until he got Kara out of his system.

* * *

**Past**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the sleeping Takara. The covers had been kicked away. She was lying on her side with her hands tucked underneath her cheek. Looking Takara over, one would never guess she was half-Japanese. Takara's skin was light-brown, a chocolate hue mixed with a golden tinge. Her hair wasn't a crazy frizzy bird nest instead it was long, jet-black and curled at the ends.

At the first glance nothing would give away that Kara's father was Japanese until you saw her eyes. They were large and almond-shaped, slanting upwards at the corner. In Sesshoumaru's opinion Takara's eyes were her best features but her hair came in as a strong second.

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly and played with tips of her hair. Four months has passed since Takara moved in and she has spent the same amount of time sleeping in his bed but that has stopped now.

It started two weeks ago when Sesshoumaru came home from school in a shitty mood, all thanks to the new guy in his class, Kouga Ookami. For some damn reason he was sure that Sesshoumaru was a girl and courted him ever since he started.

At first Sesshoumaru ignored his advance. He was used to people mistaking him for a girl because of his looks but when Kouga filled his locker with roses and then later on showed up with roses, thrusting them into his face, Sesshoumaru had enough and told Kouga off in his deep smooth voice, shocking the shit out of him.

Sesshoumaru was sure Kouga would leave him alone but no, instead Kouga insisted they hang out because a guy as good-looking as he but must have honeys lining up at his doorstep. Kouga's words not his.

Sesshoumaru had gotten home irritated and frustrated. Usually a walk would clear his mind but since he was still grounded Sesshoumaru went straight home, only fuelling his annoyance even more. So when Kara ran up to him, welcoming him home like she always did, Sesshoumaru, annoyed and restless, icily dismissed her and told her to stay away, and ever since Kara has stayed away.

The first two nights it didn't bother Sesshoumaru but now he couldn't sleep. He would stay awake waiting for Kara to come but she never did as the nights went by.

Sesshoumaru tried not to think about it but slowly he began to realize he couldn't sleep without Kara, grown too used to her.

"Takara," Sesshoumaru reached out and nudged Kara. She stirred. Her eyes opened. She blinked and then turned her head.

"Sesshoumaru?" She yawned when Sesshoumaru reached for the covers and pulled them up. He got underneath the covers and pulled Kara into his chest. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shhh. Go to sleep."

Kara blinked and stared at him. Sesshoumaru didn't even realize it but he was bracing himself, waiting for Kara to ask him why he was there, why had he avoided her all this time.

But Kara just yawned and sleepily nodded before placing her head on his chest.

Sesshoumaru released his breath and snuggled closer. Kara fell quickly asleep again while Sesshoumaru found himself staring at her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, his eyes closing when her scent filled his lungs.

He would only sleep with her tonight then he would be done. Fine on his own. Worked Kara out of his system.

_Only tonight... _

* * *

**Note:**  
So did this chapter make any sense? I was unsure updating this. Portraying Sesshoumaru is hard...but you guys have waited long enough so I guess I will wait and hear what you have to say.

End of summer, school has started so take care mina-san,  
**Later!**

**Shout-outs to**

_Yuti-chan_

_JuunBug_

_Sesshylover2735_


	17. Approching Darkness prt 1 Repercussions

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 17  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Note:** Please make sure you read the A/N at the end of the page!

**Excuse Errors and Enjoy!**

* * *

Kara moaned and stretched out like a pleased cat. She was alone. Sesshoumaru left an hour ago but she could still feel him. Taste him in her mouth. Feel him on her skin. Her body ached in the right places and in places she didn't know was possible for it to ache.

Kara giggled and rolled in the bed. She felt giddy and revived. She and Sesshoumaru had been tangled _way_ into the early hours and didn't stop until he had to go. Just thinking about last night caused Kara to blush. Sesshoumaru had been insatiable. It was as if he couldn't get enough. Whenever she was done, her body suffering another earth-shattering climax that left her feeling boneless, he would wait and watch her patiently before he pounced and had her again.

Not that Kara complained.

Kara turned her head and looked out the windows. Even though the last night or early morning, depending on how you saw it, had been incredible - nothing had been solved.

Sure they talked some but what happened now? How were they supposed to move forward? Did Sesshoumaru want to play an active role in Yuki's life or was he satisfied with seeing her during holidays?

After all Kara couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru moving to Italy.

And what did this mean for Yuki? Her baby loved her father. Even before knowing him she loved him and Kara knew separating Yuki from Sesshoumaru would break her heart.

_And mine. _

"Shit! You screwed up Kara. Screwed up real good." Kara cursed and ran her hands over her face when the alarm on her phone rang.

With a groan Kara reached for her phone on the bedside table and switched off the alarm. Ayame and Yuki were arriving in forty minutes. Today was going to be a busy day. On her part and on Sesshoumaru's part. Kara bit her lip. Should she call him sometime during the day and hear how he was doing? Would that be too much?

Too _personal_?

"Whatever! Nothing will be done if I stay in bed." With a moan Kara got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She needed to take a hot shower and the issues with Sesshoumaru would just have to be dealt with later.

* * *

"Snap! Snap! Snap! Shot! Shot! Shot! And that's a wrap, people!" The quirky photographer Manten exclaimed and the room broke out in loud applauses.

Sesshoumaru straightened himself and stepped back from the mirror he was posing in front of. A female assistant with bright-pink hair ran up to him and handed a bottle of water over. Sesshoumaru took the bottle and nodded his thanks. The female assistant's eyes bulged while her neck and face turned pink, the colour matching her hair before she ran off, giggling somewhat hysterically.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and shook his head. "That was great, Sesshoumaru-sama! The shots were hot! You were hot! The model was hot! Yes, everything was hot!!!"

"As expected Manten," Sesshoumaru opened the bottle of water, gulping down a few swigs and then screwed the cap on. "I want the pictures done and ready by the end of the day."

"Of course! Of course! Let me go and see how the shoots came out and then I will get back to you!" Manten giggled, excited and giddy. He couldn't wait to show Sesshoumaru how the pictures came out and stepped away, bowing.

Seeing how Manten's head was down and his backside up, he didn't see Kouga approaching and nearly backed into him. Kouga moved quickly out of the way before the man's backside bumped into his crotch. "Kami! Where the hell did you find him?"

"Miroku recommenced him."

"How is Miroku?"

"Better." Sesshoumaru answered and walked away from the photo shoot.

Kouga fell into his steps. "Good. Man that was weird, huh? Who knew that the pervert was deadly allergic to bees," Kouga whistled. "He was luck help got to him quickly."

"Yes, he was."

The pair walked up to a table where different kinds of bentos had been placed out. Sesshoumaru saw the bento with his name on it and took it, along with an apple from a fruit basket. Kouga got his bento and together they walked over to a table where they would wait for Manten until he was done and ready to show them a preview of the pictures.

Sesshoumaru opened his bento. His stomach clenched when his eyes feasted on the grilled salmon with teriyaki sauce. He hadn't eaten anything today. There hadn't been any time when he left Kara this morning.

Naked and writhing in his bed.

"So I take it you and Kara had a _pleased_ evening last night. "

"It was good enough."

"Good enough?!" Kouga laughed, causing few heads to turn in their direction and look at them curiously. "Dude, you should have seen yourself when you first arrived. Your normally smooth hair looked as if it had been electrified and your attire was a mess."

"I looked perfectly fine."

"Hn, keep telling yourself that." Kouga chuckled and took few bites of his lunch. "So you and Kara, huh..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess you two are dating. A couple or something. I mean you guys plan to raise Yuki together, right? That's what you decided over dinner. The sex was just an extra pleasurable bonus."

"I and Kara are not together."

Kouga paused in his bite. "Wait, what? What do you mean you and Kara are not together?!" Kouga instantly quiet down when he noticed people stared at him again. He shot them a scowl before leaning closer. "You guys did sleep together, right?"

"I don't wish to discuss my sex life."

"I take it has a yes," Kouga rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "But you guys are more than that, right? I mean you have Yuki to consider."

"We talked."

"And decided what?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer at first because there was no answer. He and Kara hadn't decided anything. They had dinner, talked, argued and then ended up having sex. Nothing was resolved. No important decision taken.

"Oh shit, Sesshoumaru!" Kouga groaned, tilting his head back with a heave sigh and ran his hands over his face. "Please don't tell me you two banged without deciding anything?!"

"The matter wasn't brought up."

"_The matter wasn't brought up?!_" Kouga exclaimed and snapped his blue gaze at him. He glared at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru glared back. "Shit Sesshoumaru, the whole idea behind the dinner was to decide Yuki's future and yours and Kara's."

"I'm fully aware of that, Kouga."

"Are you? Because it looks to me that you decide to deal with your blue ball problem before deciding anything," Kouga sucked air through his teeth and shook his head. "I don't know if Kara has told you this but she has return tickets. She and Yuki are going back to Italy after the wedding."

"I won't allow that."

"I know that and that's why you and Kara need to sit down and talk. What are you going to do?"

"I won't allow Kara to leave with Yuki."

"So you plan to fight for custody?" Sesshoumaru looked up from his bento with raised eyebrows. "Well that's the only option you have if you want Yuki to stay without getting involved with Kara. What else did you expect?"

Sesshoumaru looked away and moved his lunch around. "I don't know." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't know. He hadn't even thought about it at all. All he wanted last night was to rip Kara's dress off and fuck her.

And that's what he did.

But Kouga was right. He and Kara really needed to discuss this issue. What are they planning to do with Yuki?

Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely sure about how he felt about her. Yuki scared him as much as she intrigued him. Spending the afternoon with her yesterday had been an experience and Sesshoumaru found himself looking forward to see Yuki again.

But were did that leave him and Kara?

"Sesshoumaru," Kouga spoke up, pulling Sesshoumaru out of his musing. He looked up. Kouga's deep blue eyes stared seriously and unwaveringly when they met his golden gaze head on. "Do you love Kara?"

Before he could stop himself an emotion flashed over his face. Kouga saw it before Sesshoumaru could hide it. "Well?" He urged him on when Sesshoumaru's eyes flipped over his shoulder. Kouga looked behind him and saw that Manten was approaching them. He turned away and sighed. "I guess lunch is over."

"It appears so." Sesshoumaru began gathering his things. His bento was still full. He would have to eat later. Which was okay. Sesshoumaru doubted his stomach could handle anything. Judging by the tight knot there.

"Sesshoumaru, you can still answer me. It's a simple yes or no."

"Not here."

"So will we talk later?"

"Yes." As soon Sesshoumaru heard the words he didn't know what he had answered to.

Yes, he will talk to Kouga later.

Or yes, perhaps he loved Kara.

* * *

"So is everything there?"

"Yup. The hotel and flower receipts. The marriage license. The menu for the reception and the time schedule for the wedding day even the guest list. Everything is here." Kara looked up, meeting Ayame's gaze in the review mirror. She looked away and placed the papers back in a plastic folder and snapped the locker shut. She tucked the folder inside her bag and leaned back in her seat, sighing tiredly. Ever since this morning she and Ayame had been running errands, finishing the last in fore the wedding.

Kara could believe it was only five days away.

"What a day."

"You could say that again."

"Do you think Jakotsu will ever forgive me? He was so pissed today."

Kara couldn't blame him. Jakotsu would have to redo Kagome's bridesmaid dress so it fitted Yura. The problem was Yura had a different body type. She was curvier, wider around the hips and chest. Yeah, Jakotsu was not happy about the change and expressed his feelings loudly when they showed up at his bridal shop. "He will get over it once he sees your brother Shippo in his tuxedo."

"Yeah, you are probably right."

"Oh, you know I am."

"And I'm guessing you can't wait to see Sesshoumaru in his tuxedo, huh?" Ayame laughed and Kara looked away, blushing.

Even though Ayame and Kara hadn't gotten the chance to talk about last night in full details, Ayame was no fool and spent the whole day teasing Kara. Claiming she was walking with a limp. "Yeah...I know he will look good."

"I bet he will."

Ayame chuckled and turned onto her street. As she approached her home and she saw reporters were waiting them. "What the..."

"How the hell did they find us?"

"Shit!" Ayame gritted her teeth and hit the brakes when the reporters noticed them and rushed to the car. They quickly surrounded red Mini Copper and began snapping pictures. Yuki was asleep in her seat next to Kara when the reporters' knocking and banging on the windows woke her.

"Mummy..."

Kara turned her head and saw Yuki was waking up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking up and stared at the reporters with a confused face. "Mum, what's going on?"

"It's okay baby. Just keep your head down, alright?"

"Okay, we are nearing the garage so be ready to make a run for it."

Kara felt her heart sink. The garage was separated from the main house so they would have to cross the front lawn. The space between the front lawn and the gates where the reporters were posted was barely three metres and it was wide open. Giving the reporters the perfect opportunity to snap shots and hound them until they got inside.

"Okay, let's go." Ayame turned off the car and got out. She opened the door on Yuki's side and got her out. "Keep your head down until we get inside, alright Yuki?"

"Okay, aunty Aya." She yawned and placed her head on Ayame's shoulder.

"Look this way, Miss Nakano!" "Yukiyuri-hime, look into the camera!" "Where have you ladies been? Getting ready for the wedding?" "Miss Nakano, are you and Sesshoumaru Taishou already married?" "Look this way, ladies!" "Miss Adachi, the dress Jakotsu Ishiyama is making, how does it look? Are you happy with the dress?"

The questions kept coming, one by one, and all the time Yuki kept her head down. Kara opened the front door and Ayame entered in first, followed shortly by Kara who shut and locked the door. "Shit! I knew this was going to happen! How did they find us?"

"Probably some neighbour tipped them off. Hoping to earn few yens."

"I'm so sorry Ayame. I never wanted this to happen."

Ayame took off her shoes and turned towards her with a warm smile. "I know that Kara. You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. If I had gone to a hotel instead of coming here they wouldn't be here causing you guys problems," Kara sighed and slumped heavily against the door. "I shouldn't have come."

Ayame shifted Yuki in her arms before walking up to Kara and placed a hand on her arm. "Don't ever say that. I invited you here because I wanted you here. Never think otherwise, alright?" Kara nodded without saying a word. Already guilt was killing her. She knew the reporters wouldn't go away unless she did. "Let me take Yuki upstairs while you make some tea."

"Alright." Kara kissed Yuki's forehead and watched Ayame go.

She heard Ayame take the stairs while she took off her coat and shoes. She hung her coat, put her shoes nicely away and then picked up her bag. She opened it and roamed around looking for her chapstick when the doorbell rang. Kara jumped startled, her heart leaping to her throat. Reporters weren't allowed to trespass on private property but then again reporters were a cheeky bunch.

The doorbell rang again and Kara glared at the figure standing on the other side of the door. Whoever it was had broad shoulders and was tall in height. _Come to think about it_, didn't the person remind her of somebody...

"Takara or Ayame, open the door!" A well-known voice boomed.

Kara laughed happily and quickly opened the door, flinging herself at the man. "Dad!" She yelled, hugging him tightly.

Touga Taishou didn't hug back.

Kara stiffened with her arms wrapped around him. An awkward silence fell over them when he didn't greet her.

Kara dropped her arms and stepped back. She backed into the house with her eyes on the floor. She could see him step inside and heard Touga shut the door. "Takara,"

Kara squeezed her eyes shut. He used her full name. He was still mad. "Look at me."

Kara's stomach tied knots. She wrung her hands and felt her palms were already sweaty. She hesitated to look up when Touga grabbed her chin and tilted her face up. What she saw caused her eyes to stretch. The cold and hard expression on Touga's face sent chilling chills down her spine.

Touga removed his hand from her face and stared down at her.

"Dad..."

"Takara."

The same awkward silence fell over them again, tension mounting up between them. Kara licked her lips and looked away. She had never felt this awkward around her father before. "_Ehh_ let me start some tea. Ayame and I planned to have some before you came but I'm sure Ayame won't mind if you joined us."

"I don't plan to stay very long."

"Oh..." Kara rubbed her arms and nodded dumbly. More silence settled between them. Something had changed. Kara couldn't name what quite yet.

"I'm sorry!"

"Takara," Touga sighed and shook his head.

"I know, I know. Just...just give me a chance to explain!"

"Explain what, Takara? You lied to me."

"I never meant to do that. I never meant to hurt you, Dad. I love you."

Touga turned away and rubbed his face. "I didn't come to talk about that. I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Then why are you here? To see Yuki?"

"No," He sighed heavily again and reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a white envelope and handed it over.

Kara took it and opened it. Her mouth and eyes widened when she saw money and there was lots of it. She stuttered and flipped her eyes between the money and Touga. A tear flowed over and slid down her cheek. "What's this, Dad? W-w-why are you giving me money?"

"I want you to leave."

The words hit her so hard and sudden that Kara literally blacked out. Her jaw dropped. Her heart stopped. She stood frozen stiff and stared at Touga when her brain started over and began functioning again. "Y-y-you want what?"

"I want you and your daughter to leave Japan before you make matters worse."

"Why?!" Kara cried and threw the envelope at him. Touga didn't flinch and let it fall. The money bills inside fell out and swayed in the air before they landed on the floor. Touga stared at her like she was a complete stranger. Not the little girl he once took in and raised as his own. "I know you are angry b-b-but if you gave me the chance to explain you would understand!"

"There is nothing for you to explain. Do you have any idea what shame you have brought over the Taishou's name? Huh? Do you?!"

"Dad-"

"-I don't want to hear it!"

"Please, let me explain!"

"Do you know I haven't slept in two days? I can't. My head kept spins as I try to understand why you and Izayoi, the two people that meant everything to me, felt the need to lie and keep me in the dark all this years!"

"Dad!"

"Was it something I did? Something I said that made you a liar and turned my wife on me?!"

"No! Mum wanted to tell you everything but I stopped her. I was afraid. Afraid what you would think of me. How you would look at me after you knew the baby I carried wasn't Yasha's but Sesshoumaru's. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you!" Kara cried. Now the tears were flowing. There was no point stopping them. They wouldn't had even if she tried.

Touga stepped back, shaking his head. It was as if he aged right before her eyes. His face was grey and marred with worried lines. He looked so confused and hurt that it broke Kara's heart. Kara sobbed and sniffed as she stepped towards him. Yearning to pull him into her arms when Touga's eyes narrowed, stopping her dead in her tracks. His stare reminded Kara so much of the stare Sesshoumaru gave her last night when she was pressed up against the wardrobe.

Kara felt her cheeks burn when memories of their tangled naked bodies popped up in her head. She looked away before Touga saw the shame on her face.

To think about last night. Now of all places.

Kara felt disgusted by herself.

"This why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react like this."

This caused Touga to go still. His topaz eyes hardened and burned. "Don't you dare," His voice shook. "Don't you dare blame this on me."

"I don't blame you, Dad. I love you and wanted to spare you!"

"Spare me of what? The hurt? The humiliation?! So far you have failed, Takara!"

"Dad, please listen. I-I-I can't lose you."

"It is too late Takara. I can't look at you and not feel the hurt your lies have caused. Then I remember Izayoi lied to me too. You and my wife," Touga's voice broke. He roughly cleared his throat and looked away, blinking. He was doing his hardest not to cry. "I could only think of one reason. Why you would lie and hurt me like this."

"Please Dad. Don't talk like that."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"What? No! I don't hate you!"

"You hate me because I killed your parents."

Kara sharply inhaled the air when her heart slammed into her ribcage. "I-I," She shook her head. "That was an accident. I never blamed you for it. Is that what you think?"

"I can't trust you or Izayoi," Touga muttered and dropped his head in his hand. His shoulders dropped. He sounded so old and tired. "Why Hime? I don't understand...you and Sesshoumaru, I never knew. I never thought..."

"I love him." Kara answered, the words shocking them both. Touga looked up. His shocked face matched Kara's feelings. Kara took a moment and went over the words in her head and nodded. They were true. After have said and heard the words Kara knew it was so. She loved Sesshoumaru.

A weight of some kind lifted off her shoulders and Kara felt lighter.

"You love him..."

"I do. I love him. I love Sesshoumaru. I," Kara wet her lips and wiped her cheek just as the home phone rang. Kara sniffed and threw her father an apologetic glance and then turned to go and answer when she saw Ayame pressed against the wall, standing on her tippytoes.

"_Oh!_ You caught me," She laughed nervously and rubbed her neck. "Just ignore me and carry on." Ayame quickly disappeared into the kitchen and answered the phone.

Kara turned away when she heard her greeting. Kara sighed and looked up. Touga wore such a sad look on his face. He was torn between his deep love for her and the deep hurt she caused. "Dad, come and see Yuki at least. She is asleep so you don't have to worry about talking to her. Just...just come with me and see her. She is dying to meet you. Her grandfather. Her sofu."

Touga gasped and then shook his head as he looked away. "No."

"Please," Kara sobbed and angrily wiped her tears away. She felt and sounded like a child. "Just see her. Just for a second, Dad."

"I...I,"

"Yuki is your granddaughter!"

"**What the fuck?!**" Touga and Kara suddenly heard Ayame yell from the kitchen. Kara looked in her direction and saw Ayame was pacing and arguing with the person on the phone.

She looked away and drew in a shaky breath. "I named her Yukiyuri." This caused Touga to cut his gaze to Kara. Kara nodded and stepped towards him. "Yes after Sayuri, Sesshoumaru's mother. I thought it was the least I could do for him...for you."

"It doesn't matter." Kara heard Touga say but saw the conflict in his eyes. He still loved her but he was hurting and that was her fault when Touga closed his eyes, shutting her out. "I don't know you," He began saying in a tone that sounded foreign and strange in Kara's ears. "You aren't my daughter anymore. You aren't allowed to set a foot inside the Taishou residence ever again. If you ever try to contact Izayoi, I will threw her out and divorce her. Maybe there is still a chance for our marriage to work out but I doubt it, seeing how it has been stained with lies!" Touga turned abruptly away and headed for the front door.

"Daddy, please!" Kara threw herself at him but Touga threw her off. Kara stumbled back. She looked up and saw the angry hurtful look in his eyes. His pain tore Kara's heart apart.

"_H-h-how dare you do this?! She has nothing to do with this......no, you don't have the right. She isn't yours! As a matter fact if you go ahead and try something I will nail your lying cheating ass, you hear me?.......no, no, it will be a cold day in hell before I let you near her!........no, I won't let you talk to her!_"

Ayame's yells from the kitchen were getting louder. Whoever she was talking to was serisouly pissing her off!

Kara would have gone to her but Touga was already at the front door when Kara got a grip of herself. "No! You promised! You promised you would never leave me!"

Touga paused in his motion. Kara held her breath. Her heart hammered in her chest. This was it, wasn't it?

The moment everything would change.

_The moment it will change for the better. Dad will never leave me!_

But whatever hope Kara had quickly crushed when Touga shook his head and left. The door slammed and the sounded popped in her ears. Kara wasn't sure how long she told there. Shell-shocked and stared at the door when Ayame appeared behind her.

"Kara,"

"He," Kara covered her mouth when a shock-filled sobbed escaped her mouth. She blinked away the rapid welling tears. "He left. He p-p-promised. He promised he would never leave me. I didn't even get the chance to explain!"

"Then I'm sorry for being the bearer of more bad news."

Ayame sighed and placed a hand on her back. Kara sniffed and wiped her nose. She inhaled shaky breaths and ran a hand through her hair to calm down before she looked up and saw Ayame's face. Her cheeks were flushed red. Her green eyes were hard and shone icily green. "What is it, Ayame? Who was it on the phone? That was this is about, isn't it?"

"It was Inuyasha, Kara. He wants to do a paternity test and he wants it done tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:**

First of all I want to **thank you guys** for the reviews. They really made my day and got me started on this chapter - so thank you and **take full credit!** Another thing I went back and re-read the story when I realized a year has gone since I published it (I'm such a bum. I should have finished it by now.) and since my timeline was different back then the timelines are now jumbled up. I know I wrote in chapter twelve that the wedding was three week away _well_ I had to change that and the reason why will be explained in next chapter. I think, lol!

But just because the time frame has changed it doesn't mean the story is over any time soon – so don't worry!

And lastly, did you guys know that on **Oct 3 the Inuyasha Anime - The Final Act will start again?!!!** Gaaah I was so freakin happy when I heard it! So if you didn't know - now you do! So spread the word!

I hoped you liked the chapter! Touga paying Kara off was bit of a surprise, huh?

Have a great day and take care mina-san!

**Shout-outs to:**

_Hikaru Rouge_

_Yuti-chan_

_DeucesAreWild_

_JuunBug_

_Sesshylover2735_


	18. Approching Darkness prt 2 Continuation

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 18  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Note:** There is a lot of _Italic_ in this chapter. Remember text written without quotation mark are thoughts and the rest are sentence

**Excuse Errors** and **Enjoy this Two Post Update!  
****  
**

* * *

**Previously...**

Outside Sapporo Park Hotel the wind howled. A snowstorm had pulled over the major city. Heavy snow fell from dark clouds and covered roads underneath its thick mass. Inside room one twenty-two it was dark and still. The curtains were closed. The only light came from a flashing plasma screen. An eerie blue light spread out and cast a ghastly light on a woman's pale face.

"..._Two days ago a picture of Miss Nakano with a girl began spreading. I'm here to tell you her name is Yukiyuri and she is Takara's and my daughter..._"

The DVD-recorder stopped, re-winded and replayed the last part again. The woman twitched ever so slightly when a familiar smooth voice began to speak and fill out the room. How long had she been sitting locked up in the hotel room watching the same clip over and over again?

She wasn't sure. She wouldn't able to answer. Hours and seconds seemed have ticked off and melted into a meaningless mess. The same clip and words kept running circles in her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_He said he loved us. He showed that he loved us._

_Lies..._

_Deceit!_

"_...A picture of Miss Nakano with a girl began spreading. I'm here to tell you her name is Yukiyuri and she is Takara's and my daughter..._"

_She is Takara's and my daughter_..._ she is Takara's and my daughter_...

_It can't be true! Our Lord would never lie to us!_

_Betray us... _

_Our Lord loved us. He showed us love with __his tongue, lips and touch. He told us that he loved us! _

_Lies! _

The woman's stoic face finally broke into a grimace like cracks in the mirror. She winced when a sharp pain began to build up in her frontal lobe.

_Our Lord would never lie to us! _

_He loved us!_

"Stop..." She gripped her head and pressed her manicured nails into the scalp. She squeezed her eyes shut. The pressure in her skull was increasing. Sweat beads pressed out from the pores and dotted her forehead.

_Deceiver!_

_Lies! _

_Treachery!_

"**STOP!**"

_We have been betrayed. _

_Our Lord was stolen from us! _

"Shut up! Shut up! **SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!**" The woman screamed.

And the voices stopped.

The room fell silent but the voices were still there. She could sense them holding their breath as they patiently waited. She didn't know when or where she began hearing them. They started out low. Static whispers in the background that grew and now they were constantly there. Getting louder.

Awake or sleep it didn't matter. She felt their presence.

The woman sniffed and raked her nails through her long hair pulling strands from their roots when her head began to ache again. It always did when the voices were coming back for second round. The woman grimaced, gritting her teeth. Her jaw clenched so tightly that her jawline ached. The headaches were getting worse and more frequently.

_Our Lord is not to blame. _

_He has been deceived._

_Never would our Lord bed us and then leave us. Not when we so willingly heed his command and grant him his deepest desire. _

_**Us. **_

They spoke softly into her ear and sighed. The woman shuddered when their icily breath brushed her neck. _Not our Lord. _

_It's not his fault..._

_The woman. The deceiver. _

"...w-what..."

_Our Lord is being deceived. _

_It's not his fault but the woman's..._

_We must save him. _

The woman lifted her head and blinked. Teardrops glittered on her eyelashes. She swallowed a lump in her throat and croaked. "What do you mean?"

_Remove the link which binds them and our Lord will reward you. _

_Become truly and utterly yours._

"H-he will be mine?"

_Yesss..._

The woman went still. She blinked once and then twice. Eyes that had shone dully for weeks suddenly took on another spark and darkened into a fierce amethyst colour.

_Remove the link and our Lord will be yours. _

* * *

**Present Day...**

_"Sesshoumaru, you can still answer me. It's a simple yes or no."_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

_"Not here."_

_"Do you love Kara?"_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A perky voice woke Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. He blinked and looked up meeting the concerned look from a young aspiring designer. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He lowered his gaze, shifting in his seat and flipped through a portfolio filled with fashion designs. He tried to focus but his mind kept trailing back to his conversation with Kouga.

Did he love Kara?

Honestly Sesshoumaru had no idea.

He flipped through the portfolio when he came across a particular design. It was clearly Harajuku influenced. The model had green knee-long socks followed up by a sweet orange-white checked dress. The skirt was short and wide in teacup shape fringed with white lace. On top the model had a red school uniform jacket with the same checked pattern pockets matching the dress.

"Your name was Rin Sasaki, right?"

"Hai. I took on Kaede**-**obasan's last name after my parents left me."

"And from what I understand you wish to design for SayuriX clothing line?"

"Yes, I would very much like that! Ever since I saw the _Yami no Matsuei _collection I have wanted to be a part of the designer crew."

"So you have only been a designer for five years?"

"No. I have drawn clothes since I can remember but when Kaede-obasan taught me how to sew at the age nine I became more interested in fashion and design."

"I see..." Sesshoumaru looked up when he caught Rin pulling her sleeves again. She had been doing that ever since the beginning of the interview. She could barely sit still. Excitement and jittered nerves caused her to shift and change position in her seat.

Rin Sasaki tucked hair behind her ear and looked at him with wide hazel eyes filled with admiration. She was young only sixteen but she had potential. That was for sure.

Lost in his thoughts Sesshoumaru's office phone began to ring. He looked behind him and saw it was his private line. "I have to take this."

"Of course!"

"I like your ideas. They still need editing but I would like to schedule a meeting between you and the designer crew for the SayuriX-line."

"Y-you mean I get to meet the Ah&Un brothers?!"

"Yes. I will leave the details with Kaede-obasan and she will be get back to you."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed loudly and happily. She moved to give him a hug but managed to stop herself in the last second. Her entire face turned rose red. She quickly bowed deeply and gathered her things before running out of the office ecstatic and calling out her grandmother's name.

Sesshoumaru moved quickly away from the sitting area and answered the phone. "Sesshoumaru."

"_Hey_," Kara's mellow voice came from the earpiece. "Are you busy?"

"No."

"Good, good...uhm how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"How did the photo shoot go?"

"Well."

"You didn't arrive late?"

"No." The line went quiet. Sesshoumaru around his desk and sat down in his chair. He sensed the call was more then a social call. There was this underlie tension seeming to stream through the phone. "Is everything alright, Kara?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me."

"Do you want the bad news or the worse news?"

"Takara,"

"Alright, alright," Kara sighed, sounding miserable. "Inuyasha called. He wants a paternity test done tomorrow."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah," Kara laughed humorlessly. "Can you believe that shit?! Why on earth does he think Yuki is his?!"

"I told you Yuki's paternity would be questioned."

"Well it doesn't have to be. Yuki isn't his!"

"When and where is the test being taken?"

"Ten a.m. at Shikon Jewel Hospital, can you come?"

"I can," Sesshoumaru furrowed when he thought of something. "Isn't there where the whelp's woman works?"

Before Kara could answer Sesshoumaru heard Yuki enter the room. She said something and Kara replied earning a sharp retort from Yuki. "Excuse me for a moment Sesshoumaru." There was a muffling sound like when someone places a hand over the mouthpiece but Sesshoumaru could still hear Kara reasoning with Yuki. "Yuki, you can't go outside."

"_Why?_ I want to go outside and play! I will be good mummy. I won't talk to the strangers. I promise!"

"I know you won't Yuki but you can't. I'm sorry but it doesn't feel right. Tell you what? After I'm done talking to your dad I will pop some popcorn and we will watch Pinocchio, alright?"

"No!" Yuki yelled and stomped off. Sesshoumaru heard Kara curse before she returned to their conversation. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but I have to go."

"Why isn't Yuki allowed outside?"

"Somehow the reporters found out we staying at Kouga's and have stationed themselves outside the house."

"So? I won't let Yuki be confined like some animal."

"And you think I want that, Sesshoumaru?" Kara particularly growled on the phone. "I'm doing what's best for her. I won't let my child be used for their own amusement like some circus monkey. The picture of Yuki playing in the garden will not be sold to the highest bidder so in order to prevent that from happening I will keep her inside until further notice or do you think my reasoning is wrong and I should just let our daughter out?"

"No."

"Good. I'm glad that we agreed on something. Listen, I just called to tell you that the test will be taken tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"I will be there."

"Good then bye." The phone clicked before Sesshoumaru could reply.

He held the phone to his ear for a moment before placing it down. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair with a sigh and tilted his head back, running his hands over his face. Well, _that_ was an unexpected call. One he didn't think he would get. Especially after last night.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared out his window overlooking Tokyo. So tomorrow they were going to take a paternity test. Sesshoumaru guessed something like this would happen but not so soon.

_And so it begins..._

* * *

**Shikon Jewel Hospital**

Sesshoumaru checked his watch. He was running late. Or what he called arriving when he felt like it. The elevator chimed when it reached his floor. "Daddy!" Yuki took off without a second thought when she saw Sesshoumaru step out the elevator.

He bent down and caught her when she reached him. "Good day Cho."

"You came! You came, daddy! Mummy said you were coming. Can we play today? I haven't since you for so long."

"Yuki, you should greet your father properly before bombarding him with questions." Sesshoumaru looked over Yuki's shoulder the moment he heard Kara's voice. She caught his eye and smiled softly. "Hey."

Sesshoumaru looked Kara over. She looked tired and anxious. "Hello."

"We began wondering if you were going to show up."

"I apologized. I misjudged the morning traffic."

"And here I thought you were too scared to show up." Another voice spoke up snidely. Sesshoumaru looked away from Kara's scowling face to a smirking Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Daddy, you know him? He has the same hair like us." Sesshoumaru looked away from Inuyasha and saw how excited Yuki was to see yet again another person with silver hair. He was spared from answering Yuki's question when a nurse showed up telling them their doctor was ready to see them. Sesshoumaru walked behind Kara and Inuyasha. Yuki was sharing the things she had done since they last saw each other but Sesshoumaru was only listening half-heartedly.

"_I can't fucking believe you let her calling him daddy?! Are you fucking nuts?_" Inuyasha whispered harshly into Kara's ear, yanking her closer by the arm when she tried to move away. Sesshoumaru saw how Kara tensed up but forced herself to relax so they didn't cause a scene.

"Yuki has every right to call Sesshoumaru her father seeing how he is!"

"When the test proves that I am Yuki's father I will make sure you will never see her again."

"Don't you dare go there, Yasha. Don't you dare threaten to take my baby away from me because I will fight you."

"I would like to see you try," Inuyasha sneered. "And when I have taken her from you perhaps then you will understand how it feels to be separated from your child against your own will!" He pushed away from her and hurriedly entered the Dr's office.

Kara stumbled in her steps and placed a hand on the wall, coming to a stop. "Mummy, are you okay?"

Kara quickly wiped her face and turned to face Sesshoumaru and Yuki with a tight smile. "Of course baby! Come here so I can hold you."

"No. I want daddy to hold me." Yuki wrapped her arms tighter around Sesshoumaru's neck and leaned in to him. Kara blinked and nodded, averting her eyes to the floor before moving away to enter the Dr's office.

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to pull Kara into his arms but quickly pushed the notion away and entered the office shortly after.

"Welcome. I am Dr Sango Tayjia." A young woman greeted them. "Please take a seat so we can get started."

Sesshoumaru walked further into the room. It was a nice office. Not the usual stale Dr's office that always gave off the feeling of a sterile environment. The room was warm and inviting. The walls were painted in an orange colour. There were pictures of Dr Tayjia shaking hands with various people and diplomas hanging on the wall next to a bookcase with medical books and personal items. "So today we are here to take a paternal test. The child in question is Yukiyuri Nakano."

"That's me!" Yuki exclaimed with a giggle. Sango looked up and winked with a smile.

"That's right sweetie," Sango laughed softly. Yuki blushed and hid her face in Sesshoumaru's chest. Sango lowered her gaze and opened a medical file. "Before we take the blood test there are some medical forms you will have to fill in, Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha."

"How long will it take before we get the test results?"

"Normally it takes three to five days depending on how busy the lab is."

"That long? I thought we could get the answers today?"

"No. It will take up three days or so."

"Can't we put a rush on it or something?! Kagome said the result can be given after few hours."

"It's true we can speed up the process but that's against the hospital's policy."

"Aww come on Sango. For old times sakes."

"_For old times sakes?_" Sesshoumaru cut in, cocking an eyebrow. "You and the whelp know each other?"

"Kagome and I went to medical school together before applying here."

"I see..."

"I assure you Sesshoumaru-sama, the test will be dealt thoroughly and correctly. The fact that I know Kagome and Inuyasha will not change the outcome of the test results."

"I do hope so, _Sango_," Sesshoumaru uttered her name chillingly and narrowed his eyes at her. Sango stared equally piercingly back with reddened cheeks at the hinted accusation. Kara placed a hand on his arm and Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to her. She stared deeply into his eyes and like the couple were talking through their minds, Sesshoumaru loosened up and refocused on Sango. "And can I also be assured that the test will be dealt discreetly?"

"Keh! Afraid you might lose some fags if the truth came out, dressmaker?"

"Inuyasha!"

"No Inuyasha but as the CEO of Taishou Inc I would assume you would like the test to be kept under wraps. I don't think Touga-sama's clients would take to kindly if they were associated to an affair that would embarrass Taishou's good name if it became publicly known or what do you think?"

"Teme..."

"We take confidentiality very seriously. There is no need worry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I'm not worried, _Sango._ I don't know with my idiot for brother but if this private matter because public, be ready to deal with the repercussions," Sesshoumaru's tone rung coldly. Everyone in the room grew tense when they sensed the ruthless promise behind Sesshoumaru's words.

Sango shifted in her chair and cleared her throat, averting her brown eyes to the side. "Alright, let's go and take the test."

Everyone got up, pushing their chairs back when a cell phone went off. Sesshoumaru hit his pocket and realized it was his. He shifted Yuki in his arms and pulled out his phone. Kouga's name flashed on the screen. "Kouga, "

"Sesshoumaru! Sorry for bothering you but you need to find a TV a.s.a.p!"

"What is it, Kouga?"

"Naraku is about to have a press conference."

Sesshoumaru went still. Yuki turned her head when she felt her father tense up. "Dad?"

"Yuki, go to your mother while I take this."

"No. I want to be with you."

"Yuki." Sesshoumaru said in a final tone and a hard stare. Yuki blinked and ducked her head. She bit her lip and didn't say a word when Kara took her.

Kara ran a hand over Yuki's hair and then turned towards him with a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and quickly left the office. "Sesshoumaru!" He didn't stop when Kara called out his name and hurried down the hallway. He remembered he passed a nurse cubicle on his way, maybe they had a TV.

"Okay here he comes," Kouga told him over the phone. "He starts off welcoming everyone and blah blah blah... Okay now he telling us he has something big to announce."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I."

Sesshoumaru found a nurse cubicle and sure enough there was a TV. The TV was on and was showing a soap opera. "Do you have channel six?"

"Yes we have, sir."

"Put it on."

"Excuse me?"

"I said put channel six on."

The nurse stared wide-eyed and flabbergast at Sesshoumaru. His rudeness had caught her completely off guard. After a moment she managed to pick her jaw off the ground and stared daggers at him. Kara walked up behind him. He smelled her perfume before he sensed her. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

"Onna, I will not repeat myself again. Put channel six on."

"It's okay, Sora-san. Please change the channel."

After a tensed moment the nurse, Sora, nodded stiffly and changed the channel.

"-_Of course I'm sad to see Kikyo go_ but I think working with _SayurideSign _will be a great experience for her and add more to her growth," The press conference had already started. Sesshoumaru stared at the man's face. He looked exactly the same. The black hair was still long and wavy. His eyes shone and glittered ruby red. "And as a sign of goodwill _SayurideSign _and _Akakumo_ will have a joined fashion show."

"_What the fuck?!_" Kouga yelled. Sesshoumaru had forgotten he was still on the phone but his words mirrored his exact thoughts. _What the fuck?! _

"All the financial incomes will be donated to charities dealing mainly with young addicts. We support their cause full heartily and we want to praise their work."

"Are you hearing this shit?!"

"And to give you a hint of what to expect, I would like to give you a sneak preview." Naraku smirked into the cameras and then stepped back from the podium gesturing with his left hand down a runaway where two models wearing sexy lingerie appeared.

The model to the right was wearing a purple baby doll with a black sash giving her an empire waist. She did a twirl revealing a big ribbon tied at the back. The other model wore a bra with a garter following the same colour scheme. The bra was purple with tiny black ribbons attached underneath the straps and the panty was tied up on the side by black sashes.

The pieces were downright hot and sexy.

"That snake..."

"Thank you, thank you! I'm glad that you are all excited. There is more to come and the rest will be shown at Laforet Harajuku three days from now and the name of the show is..._After Dark_."

"That fucker!" Kouga yelled and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru what's going on? Didn't you know about this?"

"No, I didn't know about this but that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"He stole them..."

"He stole what?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from the television showing Naraku posing for the press, a model in each arm. Kara swallowed when she saw pure fury in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. They were shone so brightly that they looked like molten lava. "Those designs aren't his."

"Oh no, you don't mean..."

"Naraku stole mine and Kouga's designs."

* * *

**Now who was that woman in the beginning? Another villain?**

**Onto the Next Page...**


	19. Naraku

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 19  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine. **Warning** for **explicit** **language** and **yaoi...**

**Excuse Errors** and **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How this happen?"

"Fuck that I know!"

"What do you know?"

"That the bastard took credit on national television for my creations and if that wasn't bad enough," Kouga turned a laptop he was staring at when Sesshoumaru walked into the room and Sesshoumaru saw somebody had emailed him a picture of four models. All of them were wearing designs that they had planned to showcase at their upcoming fashion show. "He has stolen the whole collection."

"Yeah, I gathered that much," Kouga stepped away from the table with a curse. "Fuck Sesshoumaru, how did this happen?"

"I don't know Kouga but I plan to find out."

"And as if shit wasn't already shitty, the fuck gave us three days to complete a new collection and that's going to be impossible. I mean _After Dark_ took months before we completed it."

"I know, Kouga." Sesshoumaru was fuming inside. He was using very ounce of strength to stop himself from hurling the laptop into the wall. The _After Dark_ collection had taken months of carefully planning. The collection was going to be a new adventure for him and Kouga, targeting the everyday woman instead of their usual youthful crowd.

But in a minute all work and planning had been shot to hell.

"We must find the one who gave Naraku the collection. Who do we know have seen it?"

"I don't know..._everyone!_" Kouga cried out, earning an exasperated glare. Kouga sighed and ruffled his hair. "I know, I know, I need to get a grip but really Sesshoumaru, everyone have seen it."

"There must have been a breach in security."

"I have put a team together and they are looking in to it as we speak but still...I have a hard time believing one of our own would betray us like this."

"Everyone have their price." Sesshoumaru stared deeply and firmly into Kouga's eyes after his statement. Kouga groaned at the thought and dropped his head into his hands when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Kaede stepped in. "Sesshoumaru-dono, there is a phone call for you."

"I'm not talking to the press."

"It's not the press but Naraku."

Kouga's head shot up. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Put him through."

Kaede bowed and then stepped out. After few seconds a light began to blink on the desk phone and Sesshoumaru pressed the button, putting Naraku through.

"_Naraku_."

"_Ah _Heika..."

"Bastard!"

"And I hear Kouga is there with you." Naraku chuckled.

"You bastard! You stole our collection!"

"I don't know what you are bellowing about Kouga-kun. But I'm terribly sorry if such thing happened. I know how it feels to lose months of work just like that."

"What do you want, Naraku?"

"See you."

"Out of the question."

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry to hear about your _misfortune_ but the fashion industry is a cutthroat business. You must never leave your designs out of your sight."

"As you proven."

"And I will have you mother fucking head for it! Even for you this is all time low." Sesshoumaru held up his hand to stop Kouga for saying more. His blue eyes darkened so much in rage that they appeared obsidian.

"Since I declined your request was there anything else you wanted, Naraku?"

"Why is that, Heika? Family affairs calling you elsewhere and leaving you with no time to catch up with an old friend?" Sesshoumaru didn't take the bait and left the question hanging. "Alright, alright be tight lipped about it but if we meet maybe we can reach some kind of understanding..."

"Where?"

"The Red Feather. Ten tonight and I promise you will make it home just in time to tuck your daughter in," Naraku laughed before hanging up the phone.

"That mother fucker. I'm going to kill him."

"Leave it for another time. We have other pressing matters. Call everyone in. We need ideas for a new collection."

"What are you saying? Are we going to let this shit slide?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"_Just like that_. We have no choice, Kouga. We have three days to complete a new collection."

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Past**

_"Uhm...interesting..."_ The man said and moved in closer. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued to sketch out the idea that had popped up his mind. _"So, you ignoring me today?"_

_"I have nothing to say."_

_"Ah, he speaks..."_ The man chuckled and moved in even closer. Close enough for Sesshoumaru to catch the scent of his cologne. Mint and citrus. _"I think a crossover by the neck is a good idea but instead of four buttons perhaps one or two big golden buttons with your signature would be better. That way the design would appear more interesting and original."_ The man had spoken directly into his ear and this caused Sesshoumaru's focus to shatter into pieces. The design disappearing along with it.

Sesshoumaru snapped his golden gaze at the man and he laughed. _"Why are you upset? I was only giving you friendly advice."_

_"I didn't ask for it."_

_"No, you didn't...but I couldn't help myself."_

Sesshoumaru felt how his restraint was being tested. He figured he humoured the fool seeing how he had been showing up at the park more often recently. He would always arrive shortly after he did and take a seat at a table facing him and just stare. _"What do you want?"_

_"You are not going to ask my name?"_

_"It's irrelevant."_

_"Aww, you hurt my feelings,"_

_"Again. Irrelevant."_

_"Well since I know you are Sesshoumaru Taishou. My name is Naraku Shidehara."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed._ "How do you know my name?"_

_"Who doesn't know the Taishou clan?"_ Naraku chuckled and pulled out the chair next to Sesshoumaru before he sat down. Without asking or being offered the seat. He saw it bothered Sesshoumaru and just grinned lopsidedly at him. _"The Taishou are legendary known for their beauty and you, Heika, are beautiful."_

_"Is that why you have been watching me?"_

_"I collect beautiful things. Shard jewels that need to be brought back together."_ His eyelids lowered over his scarlet eyes. The colour darkened and got richer when he reached out and played with the tips of Sesshoumaru's hair. _"So soft...magnificent..."_

_"Are you done?"_

Naraku glanced up, his scarlet eyes capturing Sesshoumaru's eyes before he looked away and removed his hand. "_Forgive me, Heika. I overstepped my boundaries."_

_"And now that you are done, what was it you wanted?"_

_"I want to offer you a job."_

_"A job?"_

_"A job,"_ Naraku quoted him with a lopsided grin. His scarlet eyes moved to Sesshoumaru's open notebook. The abandoned design stared up at them from the white sheet. Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened at the reminder and he shut the book. _"You like designing and I own a fashion house."_

_"Seeing you know who I am. You know I will decline."_

_"I figured as the eldest son you are going to take over the family business when you are old enough, right?"_ Naraku tilted his head back and stared up at the skyscrapers. Their peaks reached towards the blue sky. _"Even before you have begun to live your life, it has already been dictated by others. I'm offering you a way out. Freedom."_

_"Hn, freedom kah?"_

_"Freedom to do whatever you want, Heika."_

_"For what price?"_

Naraku turned his scarlet eyes back at him and grinned widely when the air picked up his hair, fanning it into the wind. _"No charge, Heika. Just being in your presence is payment enough."_

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked away. His eyes were drawn to the skyscrapers.

_Freedom to whatever he wanted_...was such thing possible?

At the time Sesshoumaru would have answered no but Naraku proved him differently.

* * *

**Present**

"You are late."

"Naraku."

Naraku looked away from the dance floor seen from the VIP and shot Sesshoumaru his familiar lopsided grin. Sesshoumaru walked towards the shadowed corner where he was seated and took a seat opposite him. All the while Naraku watched him closely like he always did. "You look the same."

"Likewise." And Sesshoumaru was truthful. He hadn't seen Naraku in ten years but it seemed like time had been kind. His skin was still white as snow and youthful. Not a wrinkle in sight. Naraku's black hair was thick and wavy, tumbling over his shoulders except for the part he had pulled back in a ponytail.

Naraku's grin widened, flashing white teeth when he noticed Sesshoumaru's silent observation. "Kanna. Bring us something to drink."

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

"I'm driving."

"Indulge me."

"What do you want, Naraku?"

"I told you. I wanted to see you."

"No, you didn't. I don't have the time or patience for your games."

Naraku chuckled when Kanna returned with a tray. She placed it down and picked up the sake bottle ready to pour when Naraku stopped her. "Leave us."

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kanna bowed and disappeared.

Naraku leaned forward and poured sake into two porcelain bowls. He sat the sake bottle down and reached for one of the bowls. His eyes stayed locked with Sesshoumaru when he brought the bowl to his lips and tipped it over. "Mhm, I like this sake brand. It's your family, right?"

"No. The owner is a company client."

"Ah, that's right! You told me that."

"Naraku, why am I here?"

"It's rude not to share a drink with your host even if you are a Prince."

"Naraku."

"Even after all this time, you still impatient."

"I know you stole the designs from Miroku."

"_Oh_, is that so..."

"The only time the designs were _out of my sight_ was when I sent them to Miroku so he could look at the pieces and choose which ones he wanted for the photo shoot and come up with an idea for the shoot."

"Last I heard he was very sick. Allergy is a nasty thing, don't you agree?" Naraku smirked and poured more sake into his bowl. He leaned back but instead of staring at Sesshoumaru, he turned his head away and watched the crowd gyrating to the music below. It was loud and pulsing. When Sesshoumaru first stepped into the club, he was hit with hard bass and synthesized beats that pummelled his ear channels and rattled his skull. The music was so damn loud that it nearly blew out his eardrums.

"If you have nothing to say I might as well leave."

"Without sharing a drink with me? Such manners, Heika..." Sesshoumaru glared daggers into the side of Naraku's face when he took a swig of his sake. Naraku watched him from the corner of his eye and then turned his head fully towards him when Sesshoumaru licked his lips and sat the bowl down. "How did it taste?"

"Why did you steal my designs?"

"You stole Kikyo from me and you don't hear me nagging about that."

"You dumped and abandoned Kikyo when her addiction became too much."

"And that makes everything alright?"

"You let her go, Naraku. Not me."

"If you take something of mine I will take something of yours."

"And that _something_ was my collection?" Naraku only smirked, remaining silent. "So that's what this is about? Revenge?"

"I'm above pettiness."

"Hn, I beg to differ."

"I missed this," Naraku suddenly said. His tone and demeanour doing a one-eighty. Sesshoumaru regarded him coolly when he got up and rounded the inside of the booth, coming up on Sesshoumaru's left. He sat down next to him. "Sesshoumaru, the fashion show will take place. Three days from now."

"Then we are done talking."

"Why are you pretending to be mad? I know you. I know the challenge only excited you. It's forcing you to use your creativity to the fullest and come up with something amazing in three days," Naraku turned towards him and played with the tips of his hair. A thing he always did in the past. "So stop acting mad, Heika."

"What you did was wrong."

"But you will overcome it. I know you. I created you. Harnessed and nurtured that creativity of yours. You are mine."

Right there and then Sesshoumaru should have gotten up and left but like always something about Naraku kept him put. Even though Sesshoumaru befriended Naraku in his early teens, spent countless hours in his presence and worked closely with him over the years, he never got to know the man. The _real_ Naraku Shidehara.

Sesshoumaru knew Naraku didn't desire him romantically or sexually. Naraku's desire was purely possessive. He always desired things he could never have. Take Kikyo for an instance. And that was one of his many traits that Sesshoumaru disliked. "I know you have to leave and return home to play house so here is a parting gift." Naraku lightly ran his hand over Sesshoumaru's cheek until he reached his chin and turned his face towards him, tilting his chin upwards.

Sesshoumaru watched the older man get closer and something that had never happened before happened. His stomach began to feel uneasy and tight. His pulse raced when he was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling and Naraku dipped a kiss on his lips. It was soft at first but then Naraku applied more pressure, swept his tongue over his lower lip. The image of Kara suddenly popped up in Sesshoumaru's mind and the feeling got worse. He pulled away and got up. "You will regret this, Naraku."

"Hardly. I look forward to the show."

"Goodbye Naraku."

"Goodbye, Heika."

Sesshoumaru walked away from Naraku and the unsettling feeling wouldn't go away. It attacked his guts and left him feeling guilty-

_Nonsense! Guilty of what? This Sesshoumaru has done nothing wrong!_

And with that thought, Sesshoumaru left the Red Feather.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally reached home after a long, shitty day. He opened the front door and headed straight upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be a longer and shitter day so he needed all the sleep he could get.

He opened the door to the master bedroom, shrugging off his jacket. He hung it over a chair when he glanced at the bed.

Kara was lying there, asleep.

He unbuttoned the first three buttons and removed the cufflinks. He placed them on the side table and sat down on the bed. Still unbuttoning his shirt, he watched Kara in her sleep when she moaned, moved a little and opened her eyes. "Hey...you are home. How did the meeting go?"

"It was pointless."

"So he denies that he stole your collection?"

"Hn, pretty much but we both know."

"I'm sorry." Kara blinked and stared up at him with tired dark eyes when she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

His reaction was instant. A heat current surged through his system causing his entire body to heat up and melt. And it was in that moment Sesshoumaru realized something. His plan had backfired. He could continue lie to himself and say he simply needed to fuck Kara out of his system until he was bored of her but he wasn't that much of a fool. Somehow Kara had wedged herself deeper underneath his skin this time and there was no getting out. She had hooked him and good.

_Just like when we were kids._

Sesshoumaru moved away from Kara with that realization flashing like a big neon sign in his mind and got up. "Where are you going?"

"I will be back. There is something I need to do. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. See you later." Kara smiled and got comfortable amongst the pillows.

Sesshoumaru watched her until her eyes closed then left the bedroom. He travelled few metres down the hall until he reached a door and stepped inside the guestroom. Only it wasn't really a guestroom. This room was empty except for a single bed and Yuki sleeping in it. He walked over to the bed and picked up the kicked cover from the floor.

_Just like her mother._

Sesshoumaru placed the cover over Yuki and tucked her in. He sat down and ran a hand over her hair when Yuki moved. Disturbed in her sleep. Shortly after Sesshoumaru left the hospital Inuyasha had persisted that they did the paternal test anyway. The whole point was to see who Yuki's father was and Inuyasha argued they didn't need Sesshoumaru's blood to do that. Kara agreed, wanting the test over and done with when she got home and was ambushed by reporters. Things got out of hand and left Yuki really shaken up. But things didn't stop there. All morning Ayame had been getting angry phone calls from upset neighbours. Accusing her for being the reason there were reporters outside their home, disturbing the peace and threatened to call the police.

So when Kara called him earlier today to let him know she and Yuki were checking into a hotel because Ayame didn't need the added stress right before the wedding, Sesshoumaru opted against the idea and told Kara - more like ordered her - to bring herself and Yuki to his place. Luckily Jaken had gotten hold of a bed and placed it in the guestroom but other then that the room was bare and didn't fit a child. "That will change, Cho." Sesshoumaru heard him say and went still.

What did that mean? Did that mean he wanted Yuki to become a serious part of his life?

If someone had asked him few days ago, Sesshoumaru would have said no and pointed out that Yuki probably wasn't his since they looked nothing alike. Her skin was darker then he assumed it would be and resembled Inuyasha's more. Even her hair was dark silver. Not like his, nearly white. That was before he spent a whole day with Yuki and got to know her. It was then Sesshoumaru saw more of him in her and his features. Sesshoumaru was sure once Yuki got older their shared features would become clearer.

Without knowing it, a smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face when he tried to picture a grownup Yuki with his cheekbones and feline eyes.

Sesshoumaru stroked Yuki's hair back and bent down to rest his cheek on her forehead. "Yoi yume o, Cho." He got up, ready to leave when he kicked something.

Sesshoumaru furrowed and bent down to see what it was. He picked up a book and flipped the pages. He straightened himself while he saw it was a fairytale about demons and magic. Sesshoumaru flipped more through it and suddenly an idea sprung to his mind.

He hurriedly left Yuki and re-entered the master bedroom. He went for his jacket and searched for his cell. He pulled it out and scrolled for Kouga's name. The phone found it and he dialled the number up. "_What_..."

"Kouga, I have an idea for the new collection."

"That's great because I can't come up with anything except for shit, shit and more shit."

"I want everyone to be called in for tomorrow's meeting."

"By everyone, you mean _everyone_?"

"Yes. Sex a.m. No sooner."

"Roger." Kouga hung up.

"Sesshoumaru, what's up? What have you come up with?" Kara asked tiredly from the bed.

Sesshoumaru turned just in time to see her sit up, rubbing her eyes. "It wasn't me. It was Yuki." Sesshoumaru looked away from her and stared at the pictures inside the book.

_You want a challenge, Naraku. You are going to get one.

* * *

_

**Done.** What did you think? I know you had to wait a long while for an update but I didn't want to update without this chapter being done so I could post both at the same time. It was very importnat in order to lead the story where I want it to go. I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank you all **for** **the reviews, msgs, added alerts and favourites - and just reading the story!**

Hopefully ch 20 will be up soon. No Promise!

_Take care, mina-san_

**Japanese Words:**

**Yoi yume o** - Sweet dreams

**Heika** - Your Majesty


	20. After Dark prt 1 The Fashion Show

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 20.1  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Note:** Music inspiration for this chapter: **Dir en Grey – Cube. **

****

Excuse Errors & Enjoy!

* * *

Tokyo's first snowflakes were fallen outside. Inside Laforet Museum it was warm. The room was packed and buzzing with energy and high anticipations. Reporters were busy getting their gear ready for the show, arguing with each other for space. Staff personnel were double and triple checking the light and sound. Out from the cold guests were still arriving and taking their seat. Kara got seated in the front row next to Ayame. Yuki climbed into her lap and clung to her closely. Her deep amber eyes looked around and took everything in. The fashion show was only minutes away. "_So _do you know anything? Has Sesshoumaru told you anything about their show?" Ayame wondered, leaning into Kara. Kara turned her head and stared into Ayame's green eyes. Ayame looked pretty this evening in a little black dress and her red hair pulled back from her face.

"No. I haven't seen him in days."

"Yeah? Man, I'm anxious. Aren't you? I've never seen Kouga this focused before."

"So you have seen him?"

"_Mhm_, only quick. I stopped by to get his signature and he barely noticed me. I could've walked in naked with a big yellow hat and Kouga would've just hummed, yeahed without looking my way." Ayame laughed. Kara smiled and shook her head, feeling a sting of jealousy. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru at all. Both had been busy on their own ends. Kara had been completely swamped with the last details for the wedding while Sesshoumaru had been busy with the fashion show. If it wasn't for the imprint Sesshoumaru left in the bed Kara would've said she has been sleeping alone for three days. But Kara wasn't only one missing Sesshoumaru even Yuki had complained about it and thrown tantrums. "_Oh!_ Here it's about to start!" Ayame shifted excitedly in her seat and clapped vigorously when the room broke out in loud applause and Naraku stepped onto the runway.

He looked devilishly smart in black and purple. His wavy hair had been pulled back into his signature ponytail and tumbled over his shoulders. With a hand in his pocket he smiled to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight. _Akakumo _and _SayurideSigns _are very pleased to see so many showed up to support our cause. We hope you'll enjoy the show so without further due I give you..._After Dark_." Naraku walked off the stage with applause raining over him. Ayame sent Kara a look and snorted but both women played along and clapped too.

The lights turned low and everything went dark. A choir of low murmurs went through the audience. Kara felt Yuki press herself closer and shift nervously in her lap when disordered words came out the speakers followed by a sexy bass intro. The stage lit up in a violet colour and shifted between blue, red and violet. Kara smiled when she recognized the song. Dir en Grey's Cube.

The first model stepped onto the runway when the guitar riffs exploded from the speakers.

It was one of the models that had showed up at the press conference. She was the one that wore the purple babydoll. Her brown hair was loose and had been curled into big swirling curls. Her curls bounced on her shoulders with her strides. She reached the end of the runway and struck a pose, hitting her hip sharply to the left then right. The second model appeared. She was wearing light purple hipster with a kimono sleeved bolero. The fabric was thin, nearly translucent and shimmered slivery underneath the lights. Kara looked closer and saw the bolero had spider webs print. She wore no bra underneath the bolero and only a thin silver link held the top together.

Two more models strode onto the runway when the fifth model appeared. It was the second design Naraku had shown on the preview. This was Kara's favourite. She loved the scalloped trim bra and how the panty tied on the sides. With a rough tug the piece would come off. Kara pressed her legs together when she thought of how Sesshoumaru would react if she showed up one night wearing those pants, along with a pair of high heels.

He would be on her before she could blink.

Three more pieces were shown, a bra with v-string, a sexy teddy and a flyaway babydoll, before the showstopper stepped out from backstage. It was Kagura Fujin. Naraku's topmodel. With her hands on her hips she strutted proudly down the runway in a full-length silk robe and a purple corset. She pulled off the robe and the corset revealed black lace on the sides. She did a spin and the crowd got see saw a diamond spider pinned to the garter belt. A wave of applauses and cheers went through the crowd. The cameras clicked like crazy, the room exploding in white sharp lights when Kagura posed with her back to the crowd. Her face turned over her shoulder. Her red lips curved into a sexy smile."Is it just me? But doesn't it piss you off to know Sesshoumaru and Kouga designed that corset?" Ayame whispered.

"_Oh,_ I'm sure Naraku would beg to differ and point out he changed a thing or two. Like that," Kara gestured towards the spider on Kagura's behind. Ayame snorted and slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she snorted rather loudly. Kara chuckled but agreed with Ayame. It sucked to see Naraku take credit for something Sesshoumaru and Kouga had worked hard on because the collection had been outstanding. Cute, sexy and elegant at the same time.

Kagura walked back across the runway letting the robe hang off her arms and drag across the floor. She disappeared behind a corner and seconds later all eight models stepped onto the runway again for a final walk. Naraku and Kagura trailed behind. They looked good next to each other. Both held a confident posture and were dark beauties. Naraku grinned smugly and gladly accepted the round of applause. He passed Kara's seat and glanced her way. Their eyes met. A shiver went down Kara's spine when she stared up into those unusual red eyes. His grin widened and Kara replied with a scowl.

His gaze shifted from her to Yuki in her arms. The grin on his face stiffened. Something disturbingly fixated fell over his face.

"Hey Kara, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kara glanced at Ayame and returned her eyes to Naraku but he was gone. He was walking back and approaching backstage. Kara released a breath she didn't know she was holding and watched him go. "Creepy guy, huh? That Naraku. What kind of name is that by the way!" Kara shrugged and secured her arms around Yuki. "Anyway, time for our men to shine. I'm so excited!" Kara nodded and cleared her thoughts off Naraku because the lights changed again and another song began to play.

It was Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's turn in the Fashion Show.

* * *

**Note: **Yup, ending the chapter there, lol! I hope you liked. I really wanted to update something for your guys since it's been so long and there is more to the chapter! Will update a.s.a.p!

**In the meantime, take care - later!**

_  
Loud and Big shout-outs to: _

DeucesAreWild

AnimeLover723

Sesshylover2735

LyricalRiRi


	21. After Dark prt 2 Continuation

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 20.2  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Note:** Music inspiration for this chapter:** Yoshida Brothers – Fuyu no Sakura (Cherry Blossoms In Winter.) **

I suggest you listen to the song while reading the fashion show. It helped getting _the feel_ come across much better. At least for me, lol!

I dedicate this chapter to **Sesshylover2735** - **thank you for leaving a review!**

**Excuse Errors & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three days previously...**

As Sesshoumaru expected, they all stared at him as if he just sprouted a second head. His golden eyes gilded over the gathered crew seated by the oval table. They had all gathered. Jakotsu and his cousin Bankotsu Saito. Both had ties with _SayurideSigns_, Jakotsu as a former employee while Bankotsu was a sponsored client. Beside them sat Takashi and Takayuki Terauchi**, **more known by their alias as the Ah&Un brothers. On the opposite side of the table sat Rin and Kikyou, the latest editions, and Kouga.

Another moment of awkward silence and shifting gazes passed before Kouga broke it with two syllables. "No way."

"I've to agree with Kouga on this. Not happening. I'm not going to prance around looking like some damn fairy!"

"You have no choice, aniki. You bound by contract, remember?"

"_What?_ No way! But I have stage fright!"

"Oh, _please_! You love the spotlight, aniki. It's not like it's your first fashion show."

"That's was a long time ago." Jakotsu snorted when Bankotsu folded his arms and looked stubbornly away with a huff.

"I think it's ingenious, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin chimed in with an excited voice. Her hazel eyes were wide and sparkled as they shifted and moved over the big blown up printed pictures. "It fits the concept perfectly. I mean what used to come out after dark? This is…_this is_ great and different!"

"It's different alright. People will think we are fucking crazy if we do this! I don't know, Sesshoumaru. Is this really a good idea? This can blow up in our faces and become a disaster!"

"It won't," Sesshoumaru said, ending the discussing and dismissing Kouga's worries. "_Kiite mina_, for the next seventy-two hours none of us will be leaving this building so if there are matters that need to be dealt with, deal with them now. Kikyou, I want you to call your family and ask if they have an old miko uniform we can use. Rin, you will team up with Takashi and Takayuki while Jakotsu and Bankotsu will work as a team. You have forty minutes before returning here with two designs inspired by the pictures given to you. You may leave." Chairs got pushed back and everyone hurriedly left the boardroom to start working.

Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and began gathering his things. The whole time he felt Kouga's eyes follow his movement. "We're royally screwed, just so you know."

"We are not screwed."

"_Oh_ yes, we are. The designs will be labeled as costumes and then what? We'll become the laughingstock in industry!"

"It will work, Kouga. Trust me."

Kouga sighed heavily and pressed his palms into his eyes. "I can't fucking believe we are doing this..."

"Does this mean you're onboard?" Sesshoumaru asked, sensing he was bracing himself. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he valued Kouga's opinion very much.

Kouga dropped his hands from his face and stared at the picture Sesshoumaru had printed out from him especially. Hoping it would inspire him to draw a piece for the new collection. Kouga chortled lowly and picked up the picture, shaking his head before he looked towards Sesshoumaru with a crooked grin. "No...But if this is our last show let's then leave the industry with a bang."

* * *

**Present. Back at the Fashion Show. **

The lights turned low. The head of the runaway changed display and appeared as a wide shoji door. The music began to play, a song with drums and shamisen, and the shoji door opened in the center to reveal Kikyou. She was wearing a traditional miko uniform. Red and wide pants tied by the waistline by a big bow. Hanging underneath the bow was a golden bell. She walked down the runway and the wide sleeves dragged across the floor. The haori was white with red trims and red ribbons. She had a thin red scarf draped loosely around the shoulders with a golden bell hanging of each end. With each move the bells would chime.

Kikyou looked haunting beautiful when she posed in the middle of the runway. A forlorn look on her pale face.

She turned around and the bells chimed again.

Two male models appeared. They wore dragon masks and had high ponytailed Mohawk. They were wearing black harem pants while their chests were bare and sprayed with golden paint. Black and green sequins had been decorated along the ribcages, shoulders and on the outside of their forearms all the way up to the knuckles and looked like dragon scales when they gleamed underneath the spotlights.

The male models reached the end of the runway when they raised their hands and at the same time blew out red glitter from their palms, creating the illusion of fire. "Oh!" Yuki giggled excitedly and reached for the glitter.

"Yuki, sit still." Kara demanded and tightened her grip on Yuki when the two models turned to walk away and a woman in a beautiful kimono came up next.

The kimono was brown and orange with white magnolia flower print and open wide in the front, showing off the model's legs. She was holding a black paper umbrella, spinning it in front of her as she walked down the runway until she reached the end. She raised the umbrella but stopped halfway, leaving her eyes and nose in the shadows. Her deep red lips curled into a cruel smile. Kara felt a chill down her spine when she saw the smile. It reminded her of the bedtime stories Izayoi used tell her about beautiful women who tricked their victims with a luring smile only to kill them later on in the night.

The model lowered her umbrella and turned back, keeping her face hidden the whole way. Two models appeared again in the same time and Kara recognized them instantly. "_Jakotsu _and _Bankotsu_?"

Kara heard Ayame gasp beside her. "Did you know?"

"No. I had no idea. Sesshoumaru didn't tell me they're in the show."

The cousins walked side by side down the runway. Jakotsu in a light purple kimono with green leaves while Bankotsu wore white hakama, a white haori and armour fitted over his chest and back. The armour was covered by a long piece of cloth with blue palm leaf designs and black rims. A red obi tied around his waist just above his hips.

Kara slapped a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter when Jakotsu struck a pose by placing a hand on his hip and stuck out his leg while Bankotsu threw an arm around Jakotsu's shoulder and the cousins posed as best friends in front of the flashing cameras. Both had swords on them. Jakotus's sword looked like a curved machete and hung on his side while Bankotsu had a huge halberd strapped on his back. "Are those for real...?"

"I don't know," Ayame laughed, shaking her head.

Kara laughed too and continued to watch the show. She liked Jakotsu's make-up and made a mental note to ask him about that later. Beside the red lipstick he had two long purple steaks running from each eye down to his chin. Bankotsu's long black hair had been pulled back and put in a long braid. On his forehead he had a purple star.

_I w__onder what that's about too?_

The cousins turned away and walked down the runway, laughing and smiling at each other. Kara looked towards Ayame and Ayame only shook her head with a smile. She was just as clueless as she was. What was going on? First a Miko then dragons, an Onryo and now bandits?

"I wonder what's next..." Ayame whispered and Kara nodded.

She was about to turn to Yuki and ask if she was alright when she heard Ayame inhale sharply again. Her head shot up. She looked down the runway and there stood Kouga. Kara's jaw dropped as he walked towards them in a black fur coat and boots. The coat reached to his mid-thighs. His hair was put into a high ponytail and several stands fell into his eyes. Kara didn't remember Kouga's eyes being so blue. They sparked electric blue and shone with a feral gleam.

He reached the runway's end and took off his coat. The entire room drew their breath. Kouga looked sinfully sexy in a black furry loincloth and his bronze sculpted chest bare. "Oh my..." Kara heard Ayame sigh. Kara managed to tear her eyes from Kouga to Ayame and saw the intensity blaze in Ayame's eyes. She looked like was about to jump Kouga's bones.

_Not that I can blame her._

Despite herself Kara blushed when she returned her gaze to Kouga and roamed his body.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and grinned like a wolf. Kara's cheeks burned even more when a sudden heat flared up in her body at the sight of that cocky grin.

Kouga smirked once more before he turned away and that's when he appeared.

Sesshoumaru.

He strode down the runway with long and airy strides. "Daddy..." Kara thought she heard Yuki say but she sounded so far away.

Seeing Sesshoumaru left Kara with no doubt. He was the show stopper. The atmosphere in the room went up several notches. Something electrifying charging it.

Kara's blood pounded in her ears as her sight turned into tunnel vision and she saw only him. Sesshoumaru dressed in a white kimono with red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wore white sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, giving them the balloon effect. He wore armour that covered his chest and a spiky protector that started from the top of the armour plate and looped around his left shoulder while a huge boa-like fur wrapped around his right shoulder.

Time stood still when he stood before her. Kara couldn't catch her breath. The sheer power and presence radiating off him was completely overwhelming. Sesshoumaru, or the demon lord he appeared to be was someone not to be taken lightly.

Kara swallowed and noticing how her body grow warmer. It was completely different from heat flash Kouga gave her few seconds ago. The sight of Sesshoumaru started a slow burn and Kara knew only Sesshoumaru could put it out. She moved restless in her seat and squeezed her legs together when Sesshoumaru did a spin to leave the runway. His long hair fluttered and curved in the air. His silky hair strands glittered slivery in the spotlight.

Kara fought the urge to reach out and stop him. He was moving, getting further and further away from her, leaving her heart hammering in her chest. Sesshoumaru disappeared around the corner and suddenly sakura petals began to fall from the ceiling as the models appeared again for the finale walk. The entire room exploded in loud and booming applauses. "They did good! Fuck it! That was more than good. That's was incredible!"

Kara could only nod. She was still spellbound by the show. It hadn't been the ordinary fashion show but a play telling a story from start to end. She was so proud of Sesshoumaru and planned to show him just _how_ much.

"Yeah...our men were great." Kara smiled, looking towards Ayame and she smiled too. The same proud mirrored in her green eyes.

"Daddy!" Yuki suddenly screamed happily and tried to jump off Kara's lap.

"Yuki, stop it!"

"No! Daddy is there! I want to go to Daddy!"

Kara looked up and saw Sesshoumaru and Kouga were posing in front of the cameras. They were clicking like crazy while the reporters shouted for them to look their way. Kara sighed and returned her focus to Yuki. "Yuki, your father is still busy. You have to wait a little longer."

"No!" Yuki cried and Kara knew a full-blown tantrum was about to happen when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and there stood Sesshoumaru, mighty and majesty as an emperor. "Yuki," He said. His voice surprisingly low despite the loud noises and shouts in the room. Yuki quieted down and looked up. "Come." Sesshoumaru held out a hand and all Kara could do was watch, like in a trance, when this beautiful man took her daughter right out of her arms.

Yuki eagerly went to her father. Not scared at all that he looked like a demon. Kara blinked and parted her mouth in a protest when she saw it. A glow in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. A warm fatherly look when he looked at Yuki. A rare sight and the press made sure they took the picture.

Yuki pressed closer and buried her face in Sesshoumaru's boa and stayed like that when he turned and walked off the stage.

* * *

"Please, wait Sesshoumaru-sama! We just have few questions!"

"What you inspired for this collection?"

"Is it true Akakumo stole your designs and just showcased them?"

"When are you and Lady Takara going to get married? Are you planning to have more children?"

The reporters bombarded Sesshoumaru with questions when he opened the door to the limousine and got in. "Jaken. Drive."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken withdrew from the curb and joined the moving traffic.

Sesshoumaru pressed a button to the inside of the door and the divider separating them from the driver made a slow roll up. He sat back and made himself comfortable in the limo with a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Kara bit her lip and looked Sesshoumaru over. He had changed clothes but kept his makeup on. For some reason it didn't look bad on him, it only enhanced his already beautiful features. Her eyes followed the two maroon stripes on his cheeks. She knew Sesshoumaru had matching stripes on his wrists. Red eyeshadow on his eyelids. His long hair was combed back and showed a Prussian blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was different," Kara wet her lips and brushed imaginary dirt from her dress and then tugged the hem of the dress. Anything to keep her fingers busy.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and turned towards her. Kara's breath hitched. She hadn't expected see to lust darkening his eyes.

Instantly the heated look sent a heat current to her core and Kara's insides wobbled funnily. Without saying a word Sesshoumaru sat up and moved towards her. Kara scooted further back. She didn't know why but Sesshoumaru scared her. She felt like a prey caught in his sights.

Kara wet her lips again and Sesshoumaru's eyes dropped, growing even darker. Kara's warmth quivered, knowing she was in for it now. "So _uhm_…how did you come up with…_uh_ that? You know the show?"

Sesshoumaru moved closer, cornering her, and placed a hand on her knee. Kara sucked in air and knew her nipples hardened into taut pebbles. "Yuki gave me the idea." His hand inched up her dress. Kara bit down on her lip and saw how her knees parted wider on their own freewill. Sesshoumaru's hand gilded smoothly upwards. It wasn't even much but Kara sighed throatily and her head fell back, her eyes fluttering shut. "The book I found in her room inspired me. I didn't know you read Japanese tales to her."

"_Mhm_...what?" Kara opened her eyes again and caught the look in Sesshoumaru's eye. There was something dark and hungry in his golden orbs as if he knew she was completely under his command and would do anything. Sesshoumaru smirked and slipped his two fingers between her legs and began to rub the hot little nub he found there. "_Oh! _Sesshoumaru..." Kara sighed, feeling her nether regions stir and grow moist.

"I've missed you, koi."

"Me too..._please!_ I-" Kara was wet before but now she was dripping through Sesshoumaru's fingers and it seemed Sesshoumaru had enough foreplay because he moved off her and threw off his coat. While Sesshoumaru worked with his zipper Kara took off her panty and parted her legs wide for him. Her dark eyes flew up and met his burning golden gaze. "Take me."

With a growl Sesshoumaru moved back between her thighs and thrusts his way inside her. He began moving strongly and swiftly with such fierce force behind his thrusts that Kara thought Sesshoumaru would break her in twos. But _God_, it felt good, so so good when his hard length kept refilling her over and over, his deep strokes touching a part of her that sent her world spinning. "_Kami! _Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru answered with another growl and slammed against her. Kara cried out and pressed her hands against the door to keep her from slipping up and down the leather seat whenever Sesshoumaru entered her.

Her left leg was pinned high. Her stiletto pressed firmly into the roof when Sesshoumaru worked her with hard strong thrusts that had her whimpering and grunting in panting breaths, pushing her closer to her peak. "You're close, koi…very close." Sesshoumaru told her and increased his speed, hammering away.

He pulled up to cup her neck and drew her face to his for a kiss. He slipped her his tongue and Kara accepted with a soft sigh. His lips burned against hers, marking her as his when he kissed down along her jawline and then licked the shell of her ear. "Come." Sesshoumaru commanded and on the same note Kara got lost in a rush of heat and shouted her gratifications as waves of pleasure surged through her body. The rippling tightness sent Sesshoumaru over the edge as well. With a firm grip on her hips, his member went as deep as it could go when he exploded inside her, howling his release.

Their bodies shook all over and relished from the pleasure. They remained in an embrace, kissing and touching each other with tenderness and lust when Kara pulled her lips away and let loose a long sigh while Sesshoumaru nibbled and kissed her neck. "We're going to be late to Kouga's and Ayame's bachelor and bachelorette party."

"We've already arrived."

"_Say what?_" Kara froze up and sure enough the limo had stopped moving. She shot up and pushed at Sesshoumaru's chest who lazily sat up with a grunt. His hair and shirt were in a disarrayed mess. Kara tried to collect herself. Smoothening down her dress and looked for her underwear. "_Shit!_ We can't go in looking like this! We probably look like damn messes!"

"But sexy messes." Sesshoumaru purred and nuzzled her neck. Kara groaned and scooted away when the sparks started going off in her body again.

But Sesshoumaru was onto her and pulled her back. He reached out to her front and slid a hand up her stomach. And something told Kara that they weren't going leave the limo anytime soon.

"_Mhm_," Kara moaned and moved to straddle Sesshoumaru. "I guess since we're already late, why stress, huh?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and gripped her hips. "My thoughts exactly..."

* * *

**A/N:** Mental note to myself - **never **write a fashion show again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that the end made up for the meek fasion show, lol! I know I don't update as often as I should and it might feel like the story is moving on slowly. I can tell you that it will pick up again in the next chapter - _well_, hopefully since the result for the paternity will be revealed.

So that leaves us with the question - **Who's the Baby Daddy?**

**Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?**

In the meantime, take care!

**Japanese words:**

_Kiite mina - _Listen everyone.

_An Onryo - A _vengeful sprit.


	22. So Who's the Baby Daddy?

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 21  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

Here it is! The long overdue chapter. I **warn** you guys for **very strong language **and **violence! **

******Excuse Errors & Enjoy!**

* * *

_On the Eve of the Fashion Show._

**Shikon Jewel Hospital****. **

While the Fashion Show was in full swing Hojo Fukushima was busy reading a medical article in his laboratory. Completely clueless to the events about to take place. His light-brown hair fell over his light-blue eyes and framed his youthful face. The white coat looked too big and swallowed his lanky stature. The laboratory room was white with no windows. It wasn't very big. The working desk took up most of the space. Behind him white wooden shelves stretched across the wall encased with glass tubs, glass bottles, microscope and other laboratory equipment.

A beep interrupted Hojo's reading. He looked up and shifted his gaze to his computer. On the screen he read a message saying ninety-five percent of the current running test had been processed.

In others words Hojo Fukushima was few minutes away from knowing if Inuyasha Taishou had fathered a child with his ex.

The thought caused his heart to flutter with worry. He was concerned for Kagome and wondered how she was taking it all. Several times throughout the week Hojo had wanted to approach her and see how she was doing but he never worked up enough courage to do so.

_No wonder she chose that thug in the end._

Hojo sighed and looked away from his computer.

He was about to pick up where he left off in the article when there was a knock on his door. His head shoot up and his heart leapt when Kagome stepped into the room. "Kagome-chan!"

"Hey Hojo-kun! How are you doing?"

"Good! Good! Come in! Come in!" Hojo got up from his chair and greeted Kagome with an awkward wave. "What brings you here?"

"Are you busy?"

"No. I was just reading an article while I waited for the paternity test to..." Hojo wanted to kick himself in the face when saw a shadow fall across Kagome's face. _Idiot!_

"Kagome-chan, I'm-"

"-So you're working the late shift, huh?" Kagome cut him off before he could apologize.

Hojo faltered for a moment or two. He looked to the side and began to fumblingly move papers on his desk around. Anything to keep him busy. "Yeah...I'm stuck here the entire night." Hojo sighed. "I-I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you've headed home by now."

"My shift has ended. I just had one thing to do before I went home," Kagome said in a light voice. Hojo looked back from the corner of his eye when he heard her approaching footsteps. His eyes dropped. Drawn to the sway of her hips when she stopped at an arm length and he caught a light wind of her perfume. "Here you go, Hojo-kun!" Kagome beamed and handed over a medical file.

"_Oh joy_! More work..."

"Pretty much!" Hojo sighed and took the file. Kagome laughed sweetly. A beautiful sound that caused his heart to do cartwheels in his chest. He turned abruptly away before Kagome saw the deep blush on his cheeks and placed the file on a pile with other files that needed to be dealt with.

Hojo groaned inwardly when he realized the hard work ahead of him. It was going to be a long night shift.

"...But I think this will cheer you up!"

"_Uh?_" Hojo turned around just when Kagome planned to hand over a Starbuck cup. The accident was unavoidable and instant. Coffee spilled all over Hojo's shirt and pants. "_Shit!_"

"Hojo-kun! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's okay. I," Hojo trailed off when Kagome reached out. His stomach jumped when her fingers brushed his wet shirt. He stepped back, bumping into his desk. Blood rushed to his face. "I-i-it's okay. I...You don't have to that!"

"Hojo-kun, let me take a look. You could've gotten burned!"

"I-I-I'm fine. Eh, _uhm_, I'll just head into the bathroom and take care of this. Wait here!" Hojo rushed with his words and ran out of the lab.

"_Hojo-kun!_" Kagome called out but Hojo was already gone.

Kagome cursed and started looking for any paper she could use to clean up the mess on the floor when a beeping sound came for the computer. Kagome looked up and saw a message flash on the screen followed with a voice saying, _processed test hundred percent completed!_

Something foreboding come over Kagome. It grew in her belly and worked up along her chest leaving her cold. She shouldn't do it. She shouldn't even thinking about it.

_But what if Inuyasha is... _

"Then I'll know when everyone else does..."

And yet after saying those words out loud Kagome felt her body move towards the computer...

* * *

_Day after the Fashion Show_.

"_Let me go!_"

"No!"

"Dammit, Inuyasha! I said let me go!"

"If you don't want to cause a scene I suggest you shut up and just follow me!"

Un-fuckin-believable! The day had been perfect up to now!

Over hundred guests came to celebrate and witness Kouga and Ayame's wedding. The wedding ceremony was beautiful. There were sniffs, sighs and wide smiles when Ayame strode down the aisle. Her wedding dress was a simple white gown with a sweetheart neckline and a furry white bolero on top. Her red hair had been pinned back by diamond made snowflakes. Her diamond earrings sparked as bright as her wide smile when she stood before Kouga and gave him her vows.

Now the guests were enjoying themselves at the East Garden Room where the wedding reception was being held. White drapes covered the ceiling in the great hall. Black ribbons were tied around the chairs. White and purple flowers stood as centrepieces surrounded by the finest silverware. Kouga and Ayame had just left for their honeymoon and Kara and her family were going to leave soon too. She was just waiting for Sesshoumaru and Yuki to return from the bathroom when Inuyasha showed up and demanded they talk!

"Fuck you, Inuyasha! What the hell do you want from me?" Kara yelled and pulled her arm out of his grip.

Inuyasha stopped and whirled around. He was dressed simply today. Black slacks and a matching jacket on top of a white shirt. He had left the top buttons unbuttoned and skipped wearing a tie. Inuyasha hated those things. He once told her it reminded him of a time when Sesshoumaru tried to strangle him when they were kids.

"Listen. We really need to talk."

"I've nothing to say to you."

"Well, I've plenty to say." Inuyasha retorted with a grim face. Kara cursed and stepped away from him. Inuyasha had dragged her outside to the surrounding garden and it was cold. Snow covered the grounds and trees giving the garden a fairytale look. It wasn't as cold as yesterday but enough. There were some guests taking a stroll in the garden. Couples walked slowly and spoke in hushed voices. Some stood behind trees and kissed.

Kara shuddered and rubbed her arms, goose bumps appearing on her skin. "Here. Take my jacket." Inuyasha offered and draped his jacket over Kara's shoulder before she could protest. Inuyasha's jacket was warm and smelled like him. Kara's stomach jumped when she inhaled his cologne. She recognized the scent. It was her favourite on him.

Kara glanced at Inuyasha and saw he was watching her. He was looking for her reaction and smirked when he caught her eye. Kara glanced away and scowled. "So you wanted to talk. Talk!" But Inuyasha didn't talk right away. Instead he looked her over. His golden eyes drank in the sight of Kara in her lavender strapless dress. It was full-length and had a short sweeping train. The satin sash at the waistline accentuated her bust line and gave Kara a voluptuous shape. Inuyasha could see the changes from the pregnancy and thought Kara looked even more beautiful. "Inuyasha, if you're just going to stare then I-"

"-We need to discuss what's going to happen when it turns out Yuki is mine."

Kara sharply inhaled the cold air. Her eyes bulged before they narrowed into slits. She tossed her curled hair over her shoulder and stared at him with dark, angry eyes. "There's nothing to discuss. Yuki isn't yours."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You aren't Yuki's father."

"So you are sure that dick is?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, I'm not. Look at her. Yuki doesn't even look like him!"

"That's it! I had it! Was this all you wanted to say? Then fine and thank you for wasting my time!" Kara turned to leave but Inuyasha's hand shoot out. He grabbed her wrist and sparks shoot up his fingertips from touching Kara's bare skin after so long. But the joy was short-lived when Kara snatched her hand back and stared at him venomously. "Don't touch me!"

"Listen, do you truly believe Yuki is that bastard's?"

"Why do you keep asking me the same question when the answer is the same? Of course I'M SURE! Yukiyuri IS Sesshoumaru's! Have you forgotten you and I NEVER FUCKED since you were busy FUCKING Kagome BEHIND MY BACK?"

"You're wrong," Inuyasha answered in a hard voice and clenched his fists. "You and I did fuck as you gently put it. Have you forgotten what happened at Hiten's party?"

"Hiten's party? What are you talking about? I don't know what you are trying to gain here but once those test results are done and proves Yuki isn't yours I want you out of my life! You hear ME? I had it with you!" Kara roared. She looked like she was ready to explode any second and that excited Inuyasha. Maybe Kara wasn't as over him as she thought. Why else would she react so strongly?

"What you and I had is over! It was over the moment you cheated! Why can't you just let this go? I'm happy! Yuki is happy! She has a father who loves her and whom she loves! She doesn't need you!"

"But she is mine! I'm not going to let that fucker raise her!"

"Well, you don't have any choice since and I repeat! Since Yuki isn't yours!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Inuyasha boomed and turned away from Kara. He began pacing while his hands ran over his face and went into his hair. He threw Kara a look and saw an anger that matched his own burn in her eyes. He looked away and stopped pacing. He pressed his palm against his forehead. He could feel the beginnings of a nasty headache. "Apparently you were drunker than I thought or you've gotten so used to living in denial that you have _forgotten_..." He remarked in a snidely tone.

"Fuck you, Inuyasha! I don't have to hear this!"

"Are you saying you really don't remember waking up naked in Hiten's basement? How freaked out you were when you realized we hadn't used any protection and we rushed to the drug store to get the day-after pill? Are you telling me you don't remember how SCARED we were that day?"

Kara stilled. She knew exactly what day Inuyasha was talking about. The first time in their relationship Kara had been really scared. They had always been careful and used protection. A promise they gave their parents when they got the permission to move out of the house. But that night was the first time they had gone out together in ages and both got ridiculously drunk. Neither Inuyasha nor Kara could remember how they ended up in the basement. Naked. And they couldn't remember what happened before they passed out.

That incident happened the same week she found out about Kagome and Inuyasha. The same week she slept with Sesshoumaru and conceived Yuki.

Kara swallowed thickly and pressed a hand to her stomach. A sour taste filled her mouth and made her sick. "I hear you," She told him in a shaky voice. "I did the math and it didn't add up."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha challenged and stepped up to her. His eyes burned with the same heat Kara had seen in Sesshoumaru and Touga during her heated arguments with them. It was amazing how alike these men were even though they treated each other like strangers. More than they knew. "Or is this just something you keep telling yourself whenever you go to sleep. Because there is a chance I'm-"

"-You are not Yuki's father!"

"We didn't use any protection."

"You and I passed out. We don't know what happened!"

"**Exactly!** We both woke up naked on the floor and my cum on your thighs!"

"It doesn't mean ANYTHING! Do you hear ME? Just because there were signs, hints that something happened, it doesn't have to mean that we-"

"-fucked, Kara! You and I slept with each other without protection!"

"No! We didn't...!"

"That's why you didn't tell Sesshoumaru he was a father right away," Inuyasha said in a surprised voice. As if the thought suddenly came to him.

"W-w-what..."

"You knew I could be Yuki's father that's why you stayed away. Kept her as a secret." Inuyasha kept saying in a surprised voice, scaring Kara right down to her core. Her body shook when he moved closer and suddenly he stood in front of her. He gazed deeply into her eyes. An all too familiar stare that she used to love and make her feel warm all over. Kara wet her lips and Inuyasha's gaze dropped instantly. The stare intensified and when Inuyasha looked back he didn't try to hide the desire burning in his eyes.

Kara was suddenly struck by the thought he was going to kiss her and she couldn't decide if she dreaded it or secretly wanted it him to...

He moved closer until their chests brushed. Kara sighed shakily and tried to move away but Inuyasha stopped her by running the back of his hand over her cheek. "We didn't use any protection. There is chance Yuki is mine and you know that..." Kara looked away. Inuyasha kept stroking her cheek. "I love you."

"What?" Kara's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected that.

"I do. I never stopped."

"Inuyasha...what," Kara shook her head not knowing what to say. She stared up at him in pure shock.

"How could I? You were my first. My everything."

"Inuyasha, don't..." Kara stepped away but Inuyasha pulled her back in by wrapping his arms around her waist and pushed her up against his firm chest. Kara gasped and placed her hands on his chest. "Inuyasha, let me go!"

"I can't."

"Inuyasha, I won't ask again! Let me go this instant!"

"I fucked up but I never stopped loving you."

"**YOU CHEATED!**" Kara yelled and managed to push herself out of his hold. Inuyasha's jacket fell off and landed on the ground. Suddenly Kara couldn't breathe. She placed a hand over her heart and felt the rapid heartbeat against her palm. Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled to breath. "D-don't say that! Y-you don't even know what those words means! You broke my heart!"

"I know!" Inuyasha exclaimed and stepped towards her with his arms stretched out. He wanted to hold Kara in his arms again. _God_, he had forgotten how _fucking_ good it used to feel and wanted to feel Kara near again. But when Inuyasha saw the defiance in Kara's eyes his arms dropped. He pocketed one hand and ran the other through his hair. "I should've been honest. I should've never cheated."

"But you did! So don't go throwing those words at me!"

"But they are true!"

"Fuck you, Inuyasha!"

"I love you, Takara!"

"No, you don't! If you loved me you have never slept with Kagome! But you did and nearly killed me! You don't love me!"

"You may not believe me but I do! I never stopped!"

"Well, I don't! I love Sesshoumaru!"

"That motha!" Inuyasha spat out and looked like he was ready to explode when he heard Kara. "You don't love him! You can't!"

"I love him!" By now raw emotions and tears were running freely. Kara wiped her face and turned to leave but a question that had tormented her ever since she left sprung up and Kara turned back to Inuyasha. "Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with Kagome?"

There was a long pause before Inuyasha answered. "You were leaving."

"So it was my fault?"

"No! I mean...fuck!" Inuyasha swept a hand over his mouth and blew out a deep breath. "I was scared, okay! When you told me you were leaving I started thinking we wouldn't make it. That you would meet some fucker who would sweep you off your feet and leave me behind. When I," There was another long pause as Inuyasha gathered strength to came clean. "When I first started cheating I rationalized it by thinking you were sleeping with Tomoya."

"But I wasn't, Inuyasha! I told you that! Fuck! Still the same bullshit..."

"I know! But it didn't matter back then...I just...As time went on and your leave was getting closer and closer I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I used to stay awake in sheer panic and think of ways to stop you...then I thought...then I figured...I needed to make you jealous, alright! I thought if you saw what you were losing you would choose me! That day I was reckless. A fucker. I knew I'd get caught and I thought if you saw me with Kagome you would stay and fight for me! But instead...instead you left." Inuyasha ended with dead silence falling between them.

Kara simply shook her head. She didn't know what to say. After all these years she finally got to hear the whole truth and it didn't fill her with roaring triumph. Instead she felt torn and sad. "You should've..."

"I should've been honest. Come clean with my feelings. I should've..." Inuyasha trailed off. Kara wrapped her arms around her tummy. "Kara, I," He whispered and stepped closer. Kara looked up. Her heart skipped when she saw the loving look in Inuyasha's eyes. He reached out and before Kara could react Inuyasha had cupped her face and pulled her close. He tilted her head back and wiped tears from her cheeks. Kara shuddered. The gesture evoked years of sweet memories and years of hurt and raw pain.

Kara sniffed and looked to the side. "You hurt me, Yasha. You hurt me deep."

"I know," She looked back and saw Inuyasha's eyes drop to her lips. Without thinking she gnawed her bottom lip and Inuyasha looked like he wanted to nibble it too. "And I will make up for it, Kara. Once the tests show Yuki is mine I want to give us a try."

"W-w-what? _No!_"

"Kara, listen to me."

"Inuyasha, I'm with Sesshoumaru now!" She tried to step away but Inuyasha followed her steps and crushed her against his chest. Kara panicked and looked around. They seemed to be alone. But still...

"I want to raise our daughter together."

"Sesshoumaru is Yuki's dad."

"We don't know that and if Yuki is mine I want us to be a family. You can't say you have forgotten how good we were together..." He murmured the last words and lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. Standing this close Kara could feel Inuyasha's steady heartbeat. She looked into his eyes and knew what was coming. Both brothers shared the same look when they planned to do it. The same intensity. The same heat that burned through her and left her in a molten pool.

Inuyasha was going to kiss her.

And yet knowing this Kara didn't move. She was trapped in Inuyasha's gaze and embrace. "I haven't forgotten and I hope with time you'll forgive me for being a coward and not telling you how I truly felt. I love you and it took you leaving me to realize what a lucky bastard I was. I truly lost something precious...and beautiful..." He sighed, his minty breath brushing against her cheek. "I still love you, Kara and always will." Inuyasha whispered while dipping his head and kissed her.

Kara gasped in the kiss. Inuyasha angled his head and slid out his tongue. He aimed to pull Kara deeper into their kiss and show her how good they were.

Kara's mind flooded with memories at the touch of his warm lips. So strong. So many.

_But so **WRONG! **_

Kara turned her face away. Her cheek pressed against his mouth. "Inuyasha, I..."

"I love you." He murmured into her ear and kissed her neck before lifting his head and stared into her eyes. "I've always loved you."

Kara's breath was caught in her throat. She looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes and asked herself if she could let off the anger and forgive him? Could they make a peace and move on?

Maybe. Kara didn't know. There was still so much hurt and betrayal between them.

From the distance it looked like the ex-couple were sharing a very deep moment. Reconnecting and building a bridge between them.

At least that's what it looked like in Sesshoumaru's eyes...

* * *

The phone call came the following morning. The test results were in.

Kara and Sesshoumaru left Yuki with Jaken and drove to the hospital. The silence in the car was tense. As expected. But for some reason it felt charged in Kara's opinion. She couldn't place her finger on it but Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word to her the entire morning. She guessed he was tired after a long week and now they had to deal with this. Kara figured Sesshoumaru just wasn't in the mood talking and to be honest Kara had nothing to say-

_Maybe mentioning the kiss would be a great topic._

Kara shuddered at the memory. She glanced at Sesshoumaru. He hadn't noticed. His face was closed off like always. She wanted to tell him but fear caught her tongue every time and in the end she stayed quiet.

_A stupid thing Kara! That kiss is going to bite you in the ass when you least expect it!_

Kara sighed and agreed with her conscious. Stuff like that always came out.

After a while they arrived at the Shikon Jewel Hospital. Sesshoumaru parked the car and they got out. The walk to the hospital was quiet. The waiting by the elevators was quiet too even the ride up and by now the silence was really beginning to bug Kara. She wanted Sesshoumaru to do or say anything to reassure her.

But when they reached their floor he didn't offer any comforting words and walked ahead.

Kara followed behind. A bundle of nerves. She knew there was nothing to worry about but still she couldn't quench the uneasy feeling growing in her gut.

They walked up to Sango's door and found it open. She was in the middle of a conversation with Inuyasha.

And Kagome.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"_Well_, good day to you too Kara," Kagome greeted her with a roll of her eyes. She shifted her blue eyes to Sesshoumaru and nodded his way. "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and walked to one of the two empty chairs left. He sat down. Kara followed shortly after and was forced to occupy the chair next to Inuyasha. He tried to catch her eye but Kara ignored him and focused on her anger towards Kagome rather then the words Inuyasha told her last night. "Does she have to be here?"

"If you are referring to me then _yes_," Kagome spoke up and threw Kara a fake smile. "If Yuki is Inuyasha's then I want to be here and hear it."

Kara exhaled deeply and turned towards Sango. "Can we just hear the results..."

"Yes! Of course," Sango shifted nervously and began flipping through a medical file with Yuki's name on it. "As you all know we are here today to determine the paternity of Yukiyuri Nakano. I'll have you know that the test was run with the utmost discretion and under controlled environment."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it! Can you just skip the intro and cut to the chase? Who is Yuki's father? Me? Or _him_?" Inuyasha cut Sango impatience. He could barely sit still in his chair.

Sango shoot him an ice glare but Inuyasha simply stared back. He was done waiting. Sango clicked her tongue and glanced back at the paper. "To answer your question. The test results say that you, Inuyasha Taishou, are the father to Yukiyuri Nakano."

Kara's heart dropped.

"W-wha..." She began shaking her head, gaping. "That can't be right! Yuki is Sesshoumaru's!"

"Give that to me!" Inuyasha flew out of his chair and ripped the paper sheet from Sango's hands. He read the context and his whole body shook. "I'm...I'm..."

"No...no...**NO!**"

"I'm Yuki's father." Inuyasha uttered in disbelief and lifted his eyes. His shock was mirrored in her eyes. He was as surprised as Kara was. Inuyasha hadn't dared hoped. After last night he thought he was grasping at straws but now...

"I knew it...I flipping fucking KNEW IT!"

"No, no, no! This can't be right! I _know_ Sesshoumaru is Yuki's father. I know!" Kara took the paper from Inuyasha and saw the words that broke her heart. Inuyasha's DNA matched Yukiyuri Nakano by ninty-nine point seven percent.

Kara cupped her mouth. Her legs nearly gave in. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it!

"I...I was sure...This can't be right! I know...I...Sesshoumaru!"

Everyone in the room turned towards Sesshoumaru. He hadn't said a word since hearing the news. Kara looked at him and felt a chill down her spine. Sesshoumaru was dead quiet and dead pale. He reminded her of a marble statue. Cold and dead. "S-sesshoumaru..." Kara called out quietly and reached out to touch him.

But then hell broke loose.

Kara would never understand why Inuyasha acted so cruelly but he threw back his head and laughed!

"I knew it! I fucking KNEW IT! Yuki is **MINE!** This time I'M the winner. I've something you will _never_ have! Yuki! Because she is mine! Yuki is MY DAUGTHER!"

"Inuyasha, would you stop! This test is wrong! I want it redone!"

"I assure you-" Sango managed to say before Sesshoumaru flew out of his chair and attacked Inuyasha with a terrifying snarl. "**SESSHOUMARU!**"

Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha flying into a chair and then they fell onto the floor rolling and fighting until Sesshoumaru got the upper hand and rolled on top with a hand wrapped around Inuyasha's throat. Kara gasped. She had never seen Sesshoumaru this outrage before. He fully intended to kill Inuyasha!

"Sesshoumaru, STOP! Let him go!" Kara cried and ran up to him. She tried to pull him off Inuyasha before he killed him but Sesshoumaru didn't budge. Inuyasha was choking and gasping for air. His face was bright red and his eyes bulged. He tried beating at Sesshoumaru's chest but Sesshoumaru simply snarled and tightened his hold, his knuckles turning white at his deadly grip. "Please Sesshoumaru, I beg you! _Let Inuyasha GO!_" Kara pleaded and pulled at Sesshoumaru's shoulders but he wouldn't move. Chaos reigned in the room. Sango was on the phone shouting for the security guards to come while Kagome stood in a corner crying and screaming. Kara was the only one trying to break off the brothers.

"**SESSHOUMARU! PLEASE STOP!**" Kara called out again. Inuyasha's face was turning terrifying red and blue. If Sesshoumaru kept this up he was going to kill him!

"Sesshoumaru, pleeease! Let him GO! You are going to kill him! _Please stop for Yuki's sake!_" Kara said before she knew it. Too late Kara realized how it sounded and knew she cut Sesshoumaru deep.

Everything moved in a blur and fast. Sesshoumaru pushed Kara off and she fell against a chair, hitting her head. Pain shot through her skull. Kara groaned and grabbed her head, sinking to the floor. "Kara!"

"_You're fucking crazy!_" Somebody shouted with a strained voice. Kara blinked and saw Sesshoumaru had released Inuyasha and stood over him. Inuyasha was on the floor crawling away from him. "You're dangerous! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I will NEVER let you near MY daughter! Do you hear me, you SONOFABITCH? **_NEVER!_**"

Sesshoumaru snarled and nearly pounced again. Inuyasha saw that and squeaked. Sesshoumaru sneered then suddenly spun on his heel and walked out of the room. "_Sesshoumaru_..." Kara whispered and reached out for him but her head was spinning. The entire room was spinning.

"Kara, lay still. You might have a concussion."

"_Oh, Inuyasha!_ Here...let me..."

"I'm okay! I can stand on my own!" Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kara. "Hey Kara, are you okay?...Sango?"

"_What_?...no, I...Sesshou..." Kara tried to get up but Sango pushed her back and insisted in examining her. Kara didn't care or hear her. Her head hurt. Her heart hurt.

Kara's eyes filled with tears as her world came crashing down.

What just happened...

* * *

**Done. **Any thoughts? I know I suck at updating and apologize. But while you wait I suggest you check another writer out: Jaaku-sama. Her stories are about Sesshoumaru too and feature an OC. They are dark and sexy as hell *grins*

As for this story we are nearing the end. After two years - maybe three? - amazing, huh? Lol! And I plan to write another Sesshoumaru story after this story is completed - I'm not done with him just yet XD

**Take care and hope to be back soon!**

_Shout-out to these readers. Thanks for leaving reviews!:_

Yuti-Chan

GrNDaySk8rchic96

Anonymous

ValkyrieX

LadyArie


	23. The Wretched

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 22  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Note:** Music inspiration for this chapter:** Nine Inch Nails – The Wretched.**

**Excuse Errors & Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Before Sesshoumaru knew it he found himself in some shabby bar drinking his sorrows away. A frighteningly thin woman sang a sad jazz song with a glass in her hand. She would take sips during her performance causing her singing to get more slurred as time passed. The four man band swayed along with bored faces.

The place reeked of bad body hygiene and cigarettes. Once upon a time the floor carpet had been red but now covered with various stains looked more brown.

Even though the bar seriously lacked in quality it suited Sesshoumaru's mood just perfect. It was dark, anonymous and the bartender served good strong drinks.

Sesshoumaru reached for his glass when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. No doubt Kara trying to get hold of him again

With a grunt Sesshoumaru swallowed his drink and let it burn his guts. For a second he forgot he wasn't Yukiyuri's father and the realization hurt like a hell. For a second the world seemed right when he remembered the complete emptiness he felt when Sango announced Inuyasha was Yuki's father. The blinding rage that filled him when he heard Inuyasha's laughter. The pure joy he felt searing through his veins when he choked that mothafucker.

"I should've hold on longer." Sesshoumaru scoffed with a sneer.

"Excuse me...did you say something?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze and gave the bartender a long look. His sneer broadened when the bartender dropped his gaze and shuffled on his feet. Without saying a word he filled another glass and placed it in front of Sesshoumaru before walking off. Sesshoumaru picked up his glass, ready to drink his head off when he heard high-heels clicking behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw a woman slid onto the bar stool next to him. She wore a short tight dress with deep cleavage. She flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink. Sesshoumaru looked away while he groaned inwardly. _Kami-sama_, he hoped the woman wouldn't strike up some conservation.

He wasn't in the mood of talking-

"So what's a handsome fellow like you doing here all alone?"

Fate had already screwed him over once today so why not one more time?

Sesshoumaru ignored the woman and leisurely drank his drink. He saw the woman pout her glossy lips before scooting closer. She crossed her legs causing the short dress to hike higher up her thigh. All the woman had to do was part her legs just slight and Sesshoumaru would get a full view of her holy grail.

Resisting the urge to snarl disgusted Sesshoumaru turned his head away. When the woman realized her stunt wasn't working she leaned forward and boldly placed a hand on his thigh.

"I strongly advise you to remove your hand."

"_Aww_, don't tell me you've never felt a _woman's_ touch before? The things I would do to you..." She purred and started moving her hand towards his crotch.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Ano Yumi-san..." The bartender spoke up quietly with a warning tone. He knew what mood Sesshoumaru was in.

His entire demeanour screamed he was better left alone.

Sadly this _Yumi-san_ didn't quite get that...

Disgusted and filled with sudden need to leave before he wrung the woman's neck Sesshoumaru emptied his drink and got up. "_Hey!_ Come back!"

"Yumi-san!"

"What! Did you see that man? He clearly rolls in money. I don't know about you but I plan to get a piece of that fine ass!"

Sesshoumaru heard the bartender's deep sigh and rapid reprimand before he turned a corner and headed towards the men's room. Just like the bar the washroom looked unclean and smelled strongly of urine. The light bulb in the ceiling flickered.

Wrinkling his nose at the strong smell Sesshoumaru walked up to a urinal and unzipped his pants. He released pressure in his bladder and zipped up before heading towards the sink. He turned the faucet and placed his hands underneath the cold water while he stared broodingly at his reflection in the cracked mirror. Sesshoumaru remembered a morning not so long ago when he woke up and found himself searching for Yukiyuri's features in his face.

He found some but now Sesshoumaru wondered if that was wishfully thinking on his part.

Hearing Yuki wasn't his daughter cut him deeper than he expected. Raw pain tore him up from the inside. Sesshoumaru didn't know when it happened but somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with that little girl. He loved her as deeply as his own and now...

Now...

"_Shit!_" Sesshoumaru slammed his hands on the sink and clutched the edges. His knuckles turned white at his tight grip.

What the fuck happened now? Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha would try to take Yuki away from them. Should he just step aside and let him? What did it matter? Yuki wasn't his to beginning with.

His future with Yuki and Kara was nothing more than a dream...

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily and pressed his cold wet hands against his face. He was drunk and couldn't think straight. He knew he should head home and sleep it off.

But he wasn't ready to face Kara.

Not yet.

Wetting his lips and letting his arms fall to his side Sesshoumaru turned away from his reflection and left the men's room.

He headed back to the bar but stopped short when he saw the woman - _Yumi-san_ - was still sitting there and waiting for him.

Not in the mood to put up with her flirting and presence Sesshoumaru guessed he had no choice but to head home and get some answers...

* * *

I know short update. Nearly a teaser but more is coming – I promise =)

_Shout-out to these readers. Thank you so much for leaving reviews! _

animerox023

LadyArie

DeucesAreWild

Yuti-Chan

AutumnKrystal

GrNDaySk8rchic96

Royal Kitsune


	24. I'm Yours

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 23  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Excuse Errors & Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_  
"Takara-san, what did you think of the Fashion Show?" _

_"It was fantastic! Sesshoumaru and Kouga never seize to surprise me. I'm really proud of them."_

_"What happens now?"_

_"Now we're off to celebrate Kouga's and Ayame's last night as singles."_

_"Kouga Ookami and Ayame__ Adaichi are getting married tomorrow. Are there wedding bells ringing in Takara-san's and Sesshoumaru-dono's near future__?"_

_"Only time can tell but in my heart we are already married."_

_"What do you say to those that question your feelings for Sesshoumaru-dono? You used to date Inuyasha-dono after all."_

_"I don't regret my time with Inuyasha. He was my first love and something I'll always treasure but we both lucked out and met our true loves. I love Sesshoumaru. Have a beautiful daughter with him and couldn't be happier."_

Kara skimmed through the article from yesterday. Eye on Fashion Tokyo went on to review the Fashion Show. Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's collection got mixed reviews but mostly was good, praising the duo for their creativity and ability to take the viewers on a fairytale journey. Kara asked Jaken to save the paper so she could add the article to a scrapbook she was making for Sesshoumaru. She had plans to give him the book on Christmas Day.

But now...

Kara dropped her head into her palm as another wave of sorrow began to swell. It pressed against her chest and constricted her heart.

Kara sighed shakily and rubbed a hand over her heart in hopes to ease her heartache. Sesshoumaru had been missing the entire day and refused to answer her calls.

With a sniff and a quick wipe of her face Kara reached for the phone and speed dialled Sesshoumaru's cell again. Like before it rung and rung and with each ringing Kara's grip on the phone hardened. She just needed to hear his voice. Know that he was somewhere safe and alright.

That was all...

"_The number you are trying to reach..._"

Kara switched off the call and placed the phone on the kitchen counter. She looked at the time writing on the phone's display. It read quarter to eleven.

"He's not coming home..." Kara heard herself say in a faint voice.

Swallowing thickly as a lump grew her throat Kara moved over to the sink and washed her cup. There was no point in staying up. Sesshoumaru would come when he wanted. In the mean time she needed to rest. Her head still hurt from the fall and the headache only got worse the more Kara tried to figure out where Sesshoumaru was.

The house was empty except for her and Yuki asleep upstairs. Thankfully Yuki had been calm throughout day. It was as if she sensed something was up and stayed close to Kara's side as comfort. She didn't ask for Sesshoumaru until it was time for bed. Her daddy was supposed to read her a bedtime story.

_"I-I don't know when he'll come home Yuki..."_

_"Oh," Yuki blinked with a pout then she shook her head, bundles of curls going everywhere when her face broke into a wide smile. "Okay! I guess Daddy will have to read to me tomorrow!"_

All Kara could do was nod dumbly as Yuki skipped happily to her bed and crawled underneath the sheets. She didn't have the heart to tell Yuki the truth.

Even though she knew she would've to eventually...

"What a mess..." Where did things go wrong?

Kara thought for sure Sesshoumaru was Yuki's father. It wasn't only wishful thinking on her part. Sesshoumaru and Yuki shared more than looks. Some of Yuki's manners reminded Kara so much of Sesshoumaru. Had Kara been wrong? Seen things that weren't there?

Looking for similarities when they were just mere coincidences?

Not ready to give up Kara reached for the phone again. She rang up Sesshoumaru.

And like before it rung until the call went to voicemail.

Kara's heart grew heavy and sunk to her stomach but she followed up the call with another one.

But it ended with the same result. No answer.

With a shaky hand Kara placed the phone down and prepared herself to leave the kitchen when she heard the door key jingle.

She went still as the front door opened and closed.

Sesshoumaru was back home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru closed the front door as the sound of the taxi faded into the distance. He strolled into the quiet house. All lights were out. He guessed Kara and Yuki were upstairs asleep.

_Good_...that meant he wouldn't have to deal with Kara.

Not today anyway.

Sesshoumaru shrugged off his coat and hung it up. His head spun a little from the alcohol. Sesshoumaru didn't get drunk that easily but he was thirsty and headed towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

Sesshoumaru yawned and scratched his head as he dragged his feet. He blinked surprised when he saw the lights were on in the kitchen.

With a furrow Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze. His heart came to a stop when he saw Kara. She looked just as surprised as he was.

She hadn't expected him.

An awkward silence fell between them as both stood rooted to their spot. Kara shifted on her feet and broke the stare first. "H-hey...you're back." Kara spoke in a quiet voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer or couldn't as his eyes dropped and ran over her. It was obvious Kara was dressed for bed and even though Sesshoumaru tried to he couldn't deny his body's reaction. Kara's backside filled out and looked deliriously round in her boyshorts. The black camisole hugged her breasts just right but it was the uncovered brown skin that made Sesshoumaru hot.

Kara looked like a chocolate treat ready to get devoured from top to bottom. And it wouldn't be the first time Sesshoumaru did so.

"Where's Yuki?" Sesshoumaru asked with a neutral face even though his head was showing one erotic scene after the other. He nearly snorted in disbelief. He was mad at her and here he was thinking about how fast he could get Kara on top of the counter and bury his member deep.

"Upstairs,"

Silence fell once again with tension building up. Kara chewed her bottom lip. Sesshoumaru could see she had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen. A part of him wanted to open his arms and hold her but pride kept him at a distance.

"Sesshoumaru about today-"

"Don't." Sesshoumaru cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sesshoumaru where did you go? You left the hospital and I-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Sesshoumaru's tone rang coldly. Kara licked her lips and of course Sesshoumaru caught the motion. The anger he held onto blurred and turned into instant lust.

"I'm sorry but I was worried. Yuki asked for you and I couldn't answer her since I didn't know."

"So what?"

"What do you mean _so what?_ You had promised Yuki to read a bedtime. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Please, don't say that..." Kara said softly. The plea clear in her voice.

Sesshoumaru ignored how his gut tightened and forced himself to move. He saw how Kara went stiff and watched him with wary eyes when he moved towards her. He stopped to the left of her and opened a cabinet. He grabbed a glass and shut the cabinet. He turned around and stepped towards the sink when realized Kara stood right next to it.

_Great. Just great._

Sesshoumaru didn't trust himself around Kara especially with his emotions running so deep and raw. Had he been sober then he might've handled the close proximity but with alcohol running through his veins Sesshoumaru's restrain was close to none.

And Kara in two-piece clothing didn't help.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what happened today but they're wrong. You _are_ Yuki's father."

"Takara..."

"I know you don't want to talk about it but-"

"Precisely."

"-But we've to! You know Inuyasha is going to come after us. He will try to take Yuki away. What are we going to do?"

"Hell that I care. Dammit, why can't you just leave this alone!"

"Because I know Inuyasha! He'll try to destroy us. He can't take our baby!"

"But that's just the problem, Takara. Yuki isn't our baby. She's yours and Inuyasha!"

"No," Kara replied sharply with a shake of her head. "The tests are wrong. You are Yuki's father!"

"That's exactly what I thought but you lied!"

"I didn't lie. You are Yuki's father. I just know-"

"**Enough!**" Sesshoumaru yelled and threw the glass over Kara's head. Kara jumped at his sharp bark and stared at him with a gapping mouth. The glass broke against a wall behind them and fell into pieces. Sesshoumaru curled up his fists and forced himself to calm down but he was loosing control fast and Kara's pushing didn't help the situation.

"I told you I didn't like surprises and if I failed to protect Yuki the blame would fall upon you, remember?"

"But I didn't lie. You are Yuki's father!"

"I had it with your lies, Takara. Was this whole thing part of some fucking revenge? Did you say I was Yuki's father out of spite!"

"What?_ No! _I would never-"

"But I don't know Takara! You disappear for five years and then show up at my doorstep with a child who you claim is mine but surprise she isn't!" Sesshoumaru saw Kara part her lips to protest but he didn't give her the chance and went on. _God_, it felt good to lash out. Release this ball of anger that was suffocating him. "And if that shit doesn't stink I caught you kissing Inuyasha last night!"

_Oh,_ that shut her up. Kara's mouth closed with a snap.

"Nothing to say all of the sudden? So I was right? You and Inuyasha did plan this. You wanted me to believe I was Yukiyuri's father then slam me with the truth, huh?"

Instead of rising up to his anger Kara just stared at him with sad eyes. The look plucked at his heartstrings and nearly defused his anger. Nearly.

"It wasn't like that. I would never hurt you like that Sesshoumaru."

"Did you two share a good laugh when you realized what a fool I was? And then share a kiss?"

"No."

"So you aren't denying the fact you and Inuyasha kissed..."

Kara stared up at him. Her brown eyes glistened with tears while she viewed him with tenderness and a look that went right through him. Did she see that his anger was a front? That Sesshoumaru was masking his fear behind it?

"Inuyasha kissed me."

"But you kissed him back."

"No."

"You didn't exactly push him away."

"I," Kara started then her words died out. Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it but his heart was hanging on a thin line as he braced for Kara's next words. It hurt him like hell when he saw Kara and Inuyasha lip locked. It was the only thought of Yuki that kept him from killing Inuyasha right there. He didn't want to raise his baby behind bars but now...

"Inuyasha told me he still loved me and that when the tests result showed he was Yuki's father he wanted us to be a family."

"I guess Christmas came early for my baby brother..."

Kara's eyes narrowed sharply at Sesshoumaru's sardonic tone. "I told him no."

"Then why let him kiss you?"

"I guess," Kara wet her lips, averting her gaze to the side and like a magnet Sesshoumaru's eyes sucked in the sight. "I needed to know."

"Know what?"

"How I felt."

"And what do you feel, Takara? Do you love my baby brother?" Sesshoumaru spat out in a venomous tone but inside his heart bat with worry. He didn't know if he could take Kara saying yes. He didn't know how he would react. He might very well end up killing Inuyasha after all.

There was nothing stopping him so...

Kara lifted her eyes and their gazes locked. A frisson of heat shot through him. And apparently Kara felt one too because she began to stare at him with dark, hooded eyes. Without realizing it Sesshoumaru moved towards her until he stood over her and trapped her between the kitchen island and him.

"Tell me. Do you love Inuyasha?"

"No."

"So you're over him?"

"Yes."

"And the kiss..."

"It meant nothing. Please believe me, Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru reached out and stroked her cheek. Kara's skin felt warm against his fingertips. His hand slid down the column of her neck. Kara gasped softly and wet her lips once more when his thumb brushed her pulse. He felt it quicken.

"So whose are you?"

"Yours."

"And Yuki? No more bullshit, Takara. Who's Yuki's father?"

Kara sighed as a tear slid from her eye. Sesshoumaru caught it with his lips. A feather light kiss against her cheek before he lifted his head and looked into Kara's eyes. She blinked but continued to stare into his golden gaze. "Yours. My heart says she's yours. But I don't know. I thought..." Kara's words caught off when Sesshoumaru bent his head and placed a powerful kiss on her lips. He heard Kara whimper before her hands wound up behind his head.

Sesshoumaru slid his tongue into her mouth and growled when Kara's tongue pressed up against his. The kiss quickly turned hungry. Fuelled with need and urgency. Sesshoumaru grunted and lifted off Kara's camisole, breaking the kiss only for a moment before he lunged at her mouth again. Kara's hands tangled into his hair and moaned deeply when she grinded against him. Sesshoumaru forced Kara's head back when he tugged her hair and bent her over so he covered her breast with his mouth. He sucked the round mound hungrily and nipped her taut peak. "Oh Sesshoumaru...!" Sesshoumaru worked his mouth over Kara's soft breast while he pulled one leg around his waist, lining her heated core against his manhood. He pushed Kara down on his hard length and grinded hard. Kara mewled loudly and shuddered in his arms. Even though fabric separated their most intimate parts Sesshoumaru could still feel the heat from her sex.

Sesshoumaru slid a hand between their bodies and dipped inside Kara's boyshorts. Nibbling her lips Sesshoumaru slid finger along the seam. Just as he had hoped Kara was hot and moist. "Kami, you're so wet."

"Sesshoumaru," Kara sighed softly, her eyes fluttering shut when Sesshoumaru began to stroke her folds. Her breath quickened and it wasn't long before Kara rocked her hips against Sesshoumaru's palm that was pressed against her clit. Sesshoumaru grunted throatily when he deemed Kara was wet enough and slid a finger inside her heat, earning a deep moan. Kara arched upwards allowing him to push deeper and add another finger. Lying nearly on top of the kitchen island Kara's hips rolled faster. Each bump brought more wet essence from her core. Feeling Kara's arousal on his fingers only made Sesshoumaru harder to the point he thought he would burst.

Unable to take it anymore Sesshoumaru worked his pants with his free hand while Kara cupped his face and kissed him with teeth. Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back with a loud moan. When his belt and pants finally loosened he let them drop and quickly pulled his fingers out. He pulled down Kara's boyshort. Gripped her waist and pushed forward, gritting his teeth as wet heat greeted him home. Sesshoumaru pushed all the way inside Kara until he was buried to her hilt then pulled back, picking up a fast sharp pace that made Kara bounce on his member.

Sesshoumaru didn't hold back and proceed to jackhammer into Kara's snug tunnel. "Ah kami, Sesshoumaru!" Kara cried. Her arms went around his shoulders as she held onto for dear life, taking his hard demanding thrusts without complains.

_Kami_, she felt good.

Sesshoumaru forgot how to think. He could only focus on Kara and their loving. How she sounded. How tight she felt wrapped around him.

Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against Kara's. He felt his peak thundered towards him. He wouldn't last much longer. The way Kara clenched and unclenched around his length had him seeing stars. "Mine." Sesshoumaru growled between thrusts. The kitchen filled with the sound of their joining and moans. "You love me. Say it."

"I love you..." Kara panted breathlessly.

"Louder."

"I love you!"

"**LOUDER!**"

"_I LOVE YOUUU_..." Kara howled and came with a shriek. Sesshoumaru sent a silent pray that Yuki stayed asleep because _kami_, he wasn't far behind, his entire body beginning to tighten up.

Sesshoumaru came with a shout and so hard he feared would burst a vein. His release seared through every nerve cell. Swiping him off his feet and leaving him to float. Sesshoumaru came apart as his entire body shuddered and emptied inside Kara. For a brief second he realized he wasn't wearing any protection. _Come to think about it_, he and Kara hadn't worn any protections before...

...but the thought quickly faded away when Sesshoumaru savoured the warm feeling left after his peak.

Moments passed before Sesshoumaru could move and he carried Kara upstairs. They crawled into bed and he simply held her.

Something told Sesshoumaru that tomorrow was going to be hell and for one night he wanted to pretend everything was fine before it all came apart...

* * *

Done. I managed to update as I promised! Inuyasha will be returning in the next chapter - oh, joy, lol!

Until next time - if I don't update before the Holidays - Merry Christmas to you all!

_Shout-out to these readers! : _

DeucesAreWild

LadyArie

Royal Kitsune

AutumnKrystal

animerox023


	25. The Day When The Fog Rolled In prt 1

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 25  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

A/N: been waaay too long but a lot happened. my former computer died so the draft i had written for this chapter was lost so i had to start from scratch and to be honest - i'm not sure how i feel about this chapter...but the story can't stay on-hold forever so here you go!

the chapter starts with an altered text from ch 18 so **Excuse Errors & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously...**

Outside Sapporo Park Hotel the wind howled. A snowstorm had pulled over the major city. Heavy snow fell from dark clouds and covered roads underneath its thick mass. Inside room one twenty-two it was dark and still. The curtains were closed. The only light came from a flashing plasma screen. An eerie blue light spread out and cast a ghastly light on a woman's pale face.

"..._Two days ago a picture of Miss Nakano with a girl began spreading. I'm here to tell you her name is Yukiyuri and she is Takara's and my daughter..._"

_Liar..._

_Deceit!_

_We have been betrayed. _

_Our Lord was stolen from us! _

The woman sniffed and raked her nails through her long hair pulling strands from their roots when her head began to ache again. It always did when the voices came. The woman grimaced, gritting her teeth. Her jaw clenched so tightly that her jawline ached. The headaches were getting worse and more frequently.

_Our Lord is not to blame. _

_Remove the link which binds them and our Lord will reward you..._

_...and become truly and utterly yours._

[*][*][*]

_Deceiver!_

_Lies!_

"Shut up!" Sara yelled and pressed the palm of her hand onto her sweat beaded forehead while she clammed her eyes tightly. Blindly she searched her pocket for her medication when she felt the plastic vial that contained her pills. She pulled the orange vial out and struggled to open it. Her hands felt clammy and shook so badly that when she finally popped the lid she dropped several pills around her. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sara slammed the stirring wheel in anger.

Her headache was growing worse by the second and she needed full focus, if she planned to do through with her plan.

She undid her seat belt and reached for the yellow pills. She knew her doctor told her to take one pill at the time and only to take two pills in emergences but at that moment Sara didn't give a damn and threw a couple pills into her mouth.

_Treachery!_

"Please, go away...leave me alone!"

_We have been betrayed. _

_Our Lord was stolen from us! _

"**Please!**" Sara screamed and slammed her forehead onto the stirring wheel. She breathed through clenched teeth and willed the headache and voices to go away.

After a moment the tension lessened. Sara sighed shakily and pushed back her damp hair. She turned her head and stared at the gates that lead to Sesshoumaru's house. She knew Sesshoumaru wasn't there after seeing him drive off and it looked like he was the only one in the car which meant that woman and bastard were home alone.

Sara wiped her mouth before reaching for the duffle bag in the passenger seat and got out of the car.

The wind bearing cold and snow rushed by, forcing Sara to bury her face in the collar of her long coat. She started towards Sesshoumaru's house with one goal at mind - remove the hindrance that stood in her way of her happiness.

* * *

Kara sat by the kitchen table. She pulled a knee up to her chest and leaned over it as she stared out the window. The news called it, a freezing fog. It had rolled over the city during the night and made it difficult to see far ahead. The news warned people to stay at home. However, at the moment Kara was alone with Yuki. Jaken had time off and was with his family as Christmas drew nearer. Sesshoumaru had left earlier in the morning and gone to the office, saying he needed to finish few things before the holidays. So he left...although Kara asked him to stay.

Even though last night had ended with passion and Kara telling Sesshoumaru that she loved him, she still sensed a distance between them. Everything within her told her - no - screamed at her that she needed to close the gap before it widened anymore but like the coward that she was Kara stepped back and allowed Sesshoumaru some space, convincing herself that was what he needed.

"Kami-sama, what a mess of things." Yesterday the world had flipped upside-down and now Kara stood in the ruins of it all. For the life of it she couldn't believe Sesshoumaru wasn't Yuki's father. It didn't make any sense. She was so sure! "It just can't be." Kara sighed into the palm of her hand. Maybe Inuyasha was right…after all. Maybe she had wanted Sesshoumaru to be Yuki's father so badly that in the end she convinced herself when in reality Yuki was…

Kara sniffed and quickly dried her eyes. She quickly rose from the table and left the kitchen with sudden need to hold Yuki. She headed towards the living room where Yuki was. The teve was on and showed an anime. Kara approached the sofa and looked down as she rounded it. Yuki was asleep. Kara shook her head with a smile. She reached for a blanket that was stretched out on the sofa's arm and covered Yuki. She crouched down and then reached out to stroke Yuki's hair while she watched her sleep

Here she was feeling sorry for herself but what would happen to Yuki when she finally learned the truth?

"I'm so sorry, Yukiyuri. I..." Kara dropped her head and felt tears burn in her eyes. With a heavy sigh Kara moved away and got up. As she stood to her full length she felt something cold blow in. Kara turned around and saw the slide door had opened again. Sesshoumaru had mentioned that the door was broken and for some reason would slide open by itself. Jaken was suppose to get it fixed. Sesshoumaru didn't want Yuki running into the garden without anyone noticing but from the look of things Jaken hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Kara moved towards the slide door when the doorbell rang. She nearly jumped out of her skin and wiped her head around. Who could that be? She wasn't expecting anyone.

Kara glanced at Yuki and saw that she was still asleep. She hesitated for a second when the person at the door rang the bell again. Kara started towards the door.

She hurried her steps when the doorbell rang a third time. "Hai, hai, I hear you. I'm coming!" Kara sucked her teeth in annoyance.

She reached the front door, undid the locks and then opened the door...

* * *

_dun dun dunn...!_ that's all for now! **THANKS for ALL REVIEWS! **i'm really sorry for the long wait however i don't know when the next update will come - hopefully a lot sooner! In the meantime take care!


	26. The Day When The Fog Rolled In prt 2

**It All Started On A Rainy Night**  
**part 26  
by Yuukiyanagi**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Takara and other OCs are mine.

**Thanks for reviewing!** Here we go - **Excuse Errors & Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my daughter."

Like a whirlwind Inuyasha walked right in without waiting for an invitation. Kara had to step aside before he bulldozed into her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Where's Yuki?"

Kara's heart began to pick up pace as she watched Inuyasha walk further into the house and seem to head towards the living room.

Exactly where Yuki was.

"Yuki is taking a nap so feel free to leave."

Inuyasha stopped. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at her. Kara prayed her voice didn't sound as panicked as she felt. He shrugged and started walking again. "No worries. I'll wait." Kara held her breath. Inuyasha was only few steps away from entering the living room when he did a sudden turn and headed towards the kitchen.

Away from Yuki.

Kara sighed in relief. She didn't want Yuki meeting Inuyasha so soon after the discovering of the paternity. Not yet. Not when she was still coming to terms with things.

But Yuki waking up and meeting Inuyasha wasn't Kara's only problem.

Sesshoumaru could walk through the front door any second and Kara knew there would be hell if Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha in his home.

He would kill Inuyasha for sure.

"_Kuso!_" Kara cursed and nearly slammed the front door. She quickly went after Inuyasha while her mind raced. She needed to make Inuyasha leave as soon as possible but Kara feared it wouldn't be that easy. She saw the resolve in Inuyasha's eyes. He wasn't going to back down.

And Inuyasha proved her right the moment she entered the kitchen. "I want to see Yuki."

Kara threw Inuyasha an annoyed look. He was leaning leisurely back against the kitchen island with his arms folded across his chest. "I told you she's taking a nap."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Yuki got up early when Sesshoumaru left this morning and got tired."

"Where is that teme anyway? Who in their right mind would be out in this weather?" Kara stared at Inuyasha deadpanned. _Really?_ Did the idiot just hear himself?

Inuyasha blinked and blushed when he realized just what he said. Kara shook her head and headed toward the kitchen table. She took a seat and looked up at Inuyasha. "He's at the office."

"Keh! The office, huh? It's nearly Christmas. There's nothing to do. Don't tell me he's running away from your trifling ass," Inuyasha spat out, snorting a laugh. Kara tried not to flinch but wasn't fast enough to hide the hurt.

Realizing his blunder Inuyasha cringed a bit and ducked his head when he muttered. "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's alright, Yasha. It's what you do. You hurt people."

"Listen, I didn't come here to fight."

"Really now..."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said softly. He pushed off from the kitchen island and walked over to Kara. He took a seat in the chair opposite her and scooted closer. "Look, my offer still stands. Now that the truth is out I want you, me and Yuki to be a real family."

"Inuyasha..."

"We can do this, Kara. I promise you we would be happy," Inuyasha smiled timidly and reached across the table. Kara's heart did a jolt when Inuyasha placed his large hands over hers. She tried to pull her hands away but Inuyasha only tightened his hold. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Yuki."

Kara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply when a familiar ire began to stir. She couldn't believe that they were going to do this again...!

"Clearly you weren't listening the last time. I've told you time and time again I don't love you, Inuyasha! I'm in love with Sesshoumaru!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Kara hissed.

"Could've fooled me,"

"What?"

"Remember our last kiss, Kara?" Inuyasha smirked when Kara visibly stiffened. "You kissed me back."

Kara forcedly pulled her hands back and glared at Inuyasha. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Inuyasha paused with a sneer. The sneer didn't suit him. It marred his normally handsome face and made him look cruel especially when his golden eyes darkened with cruel intent. "Does Sesshoumaru know?"

Kara blew out an exasperated breath. Unbelievable. Just few minutes had passed and already Inuyasha was ticking her off. "Yes, Sesshoumaru knows about the kiss and it was a mistake. It should've never happened but it helped me realize something,"

"What?"

Kara looked Inuyasha square in the eye. "That I love Sesshoumaru."

"Keh! Could you please stop saying that?"

"I mean it Inuyasha, I'm not saying this to hurt you-"

"-Then stop saying it!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kara jumped startled. The ex-couple stared at each other before both looked away in the opposite direction. A moment of silence stretched out between them when Kara sighed. "Look Inuyasha, I understand you want to meet Yuki,"

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"I know...but this isn't the right time." Kara looked up and met his gaze. Her plea was clear in her eyes. "Please, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kara. I want to see her."

Kara covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to do this but didn't see any other no choice and dreaded the aftermath of her words. "Inuyasha...she doesn't know."

Kara's words hung heavily in the air. Kara's hands slid from her face and she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. He looked confused, a bit lost, not sure he heard her right. "What did you just say?" Kara tried to speak but couldn't and only shook her head. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. His hands curled into tight fists when his entire body began to shake and suddenly he shoot out of his seat, the chair falling backwards against the floor. "You haven't told her!?"

"Inuyasha,"

"Shinjirarenai! She still thinks that teme is her father!?"

"Look, I didn't get the chance to tell her. It was already late and...and today I'm still trying to get over the chock-"

"-I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes shined with anger and hurt. Kara averted her gaze. She couldn't stomach seeing the raw hurt in Inuyasha's eyes. "I know I fucked up, Kara. Big time! But don't you think you have kept us apart long enough!?"

"Inuyasha, keep your voice down!" Kara threw a look towards the kitchen entrance. Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. _God_, she hoped Yuki slept throughout this ordeal. Kara didn't Yuki waking up and walking into a shouting match but it seemed as of late whenever Kara was around Inuyasha things always spiralled out of control.

Within seconds a calm conversation had turned into World War three and Kara hadn't even notice that she had gotten up from her chair. "I don't understand why you are doing this! You have Kagome. Why can't you just leave us alone!?"

"Fuck Kagome. I told you I don't love her – I love you!"

Kara's mouth dropped at Inuyasha's declaration. She stared at him and saw that he was serious. "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"All I ask for is another chance!"

Kara threw up her hands in the air. "That's not going to happen, Inuyasha. Too much has happened. It's too late!"

"Don't say that! It's never too late," Inuyasha pleaded. Kara opened her mouth to interrupt but Inuyasha didn't give her a chance and kept going. "I know I should've told you everyday how much I loved you, how happy you made me - how fucking lucky I was to have you in my life!"

"Inuyasha, this fantasy you've built up in your head where we live happily ever after isn't going to happen! I don't know what I need to tell you before you get this through your thick skull but I love Sesshoumaru!"

"I refuse to believe that!"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that?"

"How could you love that teme? Do you remember what he put _me_ through? What _he put my mother through!?_" Inuyasha exclaimed. He raked his hands through his hair. "He's a fucking monster! How could you let that man raise our daughter!? Much less near her!?"

"Sesshoumaru isn't like that anymore. He loves Yuki!"

"Then you leave me with no choice. Now that the truth is out you can't stop me, Kara. You have two choices – either you come with me or I take Yuki away from you!"

"_No!_"

Both Kara and Inuyasha's head whipped around. Kara gasped loudly and stumbled backwards when she saw Yuki standing in the kitchen. "Y-you...!" Yuki growled and pointed at Inuyasha. Her golden eyes had never burned so brightly and with so much anger. Her tiny frame shook from it. "M-my daddy will never let you! H-he's big! A-and stronger then you!" She choked on a sob and pressed her bundled up hands against her eyes. She took a step backwards and then took off, crying.

"_Yuki!_" Kara shouted after her. She turned towards Inuyasha and threw him an unforgiving gaze. Kara never knew she could hate someone so much as she did in that moment. She could kill Inuyasha with her bare hand.

But now wasn't the time. She needed to find Yuki.

Kara shook her head as tears welled up and left to go after Yuki.

"Kara!" Inuyasha called her name but Kara didn't stop and left the kitchen.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Kara called out but got no answer. She went to Yuki's bedroom upstairs. "Yuki?"

No answer.

Kara went further into the room and checked underneath the bed but Yuki wasn't there. She wasn't hiding in the closet either. "Yuki, can you please come out so can we talk?"

Kara held her breath and listened to the silence.

It was deafening. Yuki wasn't there.

Kara hurriedly left the bedroom.

"Kara," Inuyasha called out from the stairs when he saw her come out of the bedroom. Kara ignored him and continued her search. The next room was the bedroom she shared with Sesshoumaru.

"Yuki!" She called out the moment she rushed in. "Yuki, are you in here? Can you please come out?" Kara searched the room but there were no signs of Yuki. A chill sent down Kara's spine but she shook it off.

She turned to leave but ran smack into Inuyasha. "Move, Inuaysha!"

"Kara listen, I-"

"_No!_" Kara yelled and bombarded Inuyasha with slaps and curses. She was so angry! "_Asshole!_ Haven't you realized what you have done!? Yuki heard us and is nowhere to be found!" Kara cried, worried sick. She would never forgive Inuyasha for this. Never.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He couldn't speak. He only stared at Kara breaking down in front of him. He swallowed thickly, his apple bobbing in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but Kara didn't stay to hear him. He watched her when she flew out the door and down the stairs.

Just when Kara touched the ground floor a strong wind hit her and Kara looked in the direction the wind came.

The sliding door was wide open.

Kara blinked, her heart dropping to her stomach. She closed it...right?

_No. No. No.  
_

Kara began shaking her head when realization hit her. Her feet started moving before she knew it.

"_Kara!_" Inuyasha called out but Kara was already heading outside.

She was instant swallowed by the thick fog that covered the garden with open ponds...

* * *

Frustrated like hell Sesshoumaru gripped the stirring wheel harder, his knuckles turning white. This was taking forever!

He should've never left home. The fog forced everyone to drive extremely slow in order to avoid accidents. Normally he would've been at home by now but instead he was stuck in traffic. Sesshoumaru bit down on his jaw and tried to tamper his irritation - he was such a fool!

He thought he could outrun his worries at work but they just followed, proving his attempt to be futile.

In the end nothing was done and Sesshoumaru lost time - precious time he should've spent with Yuki.

He was just about to hit the car horn when his cell phone started ringing. He pulled out his cell and answered. "Sesshoumaru." There was no answer. Sesshoumaru frowned and listened harder. There was noise. It sounded nearly like static but after a moment Sesshoumaru could make out voices and other commotions, like beeping sound in the background. "Moshi-moshi?"

There was a muffled sound "S-sessho,"

"Kara?" She sniffed and sobbed. Sesshoumaru frowned harder as he pressed the cell harder against his ear. "Kara, what's wrong?"

"I-ah..." Kara couldn't continue. She burst out crying.

Sesshoumaru gripped the cell harder, fear taking root and turning into a knot in his gut. "Hello!?"

There was mumbling and more muffling sound. "Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru went rigid at the sound of the voice. "Chichi-ue,"

"Son, you need to come to the hospital."

Sesshoumaru's mouth went dry. "W-what..."

"There's been an accident," Senior Taishou sighed tiredly. "It's Yuki."

* * *

**hell yay - done! **wow, this chapter turned out to be a surprise - not exactly what i had in mind, lool! i noticed i enjoy writing scenes between inuyasha & kara - that pair is explosive! it's a good thing this isn't an inuyashaxkara fic because the amount of make-up *beep* i would've to write, lool!

anyhow only two chs to go - **i think!**- in the meantime feel free to leave reviews! would love to hear your thoughts on this update! other than that** - take care, mina-san!**

**Japanese Words:**

Shinjirarenai - Unbelievable


End file.
